


An Escapist Date

by RavensMind



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensMind/pseuds/RavensMind
Summary: Rocky relationships between Robin and Starfire, and Terra and Beast Boy while hosting some of the other Titans lead them all wanting some space. Robin and Raven go out to eat, Terra goes to a movie, and the three find themselves learning and doing more than they planned. It gets complicated and messy for the team, but they grow and learn to enjoy new things.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven/Tara Markov, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Koriand'r/Wally West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

~RavensMind~

An Escapist Date

Chapter 1: The Ace of Clubs

The sun was beginning to dip as Raven began her meditation on the roof of Titans tower. She took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled out through her mouth. Long days like the one she had were best spent on the roof with a mug of tea and a good book. She didn't have either on hand now, so opted for meditation. Relaxation crept its way through her as she eased her emotions. Her friends had been doing a number on her this past week. Robin had been fighting on and off with Starfire, Terra wasn't speaking to Beast Boy, and on top of that – Kid Flash and Bumblebee were staying for the month while the Titans East tower was being updated and renovated, so Cyborg was focused on Bumblebee, and Kid Flash was irritating all the girls by constantly flirting with them. It was the end of their first week, and it already felt like it had been a month to Raven.

TGIF indeed, Raven thought to herself as she hovered above the ground. In her mind, Happiness gave Courage a high five and sat with the other emotions. She pictured her bed and imagined how comfy the pillows would be against her face. But she hadn't eaten dinner yet, she thought with a frown. Only that to get through and she would go to bed early. Her muscles relaxed as she imagined the soft, firm mattress beneath her. It would all fade away once she got to sleep, no more problems until morning.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes since she started meditating before Raven felt his approach through their bond. The masked team leader burst through the door to the roof and slammed it behind him. He approached Raven in quick, heavy steps with a strained expression on his face. Once at her side, Robin sighed and stared out toward the setting sun. Raven didn't acknowledge him, she knew better, he needed to be calm before she would even speak to him. Which she had made clear to him the last few times he had come to her like this. And so, she waited until she sensed his emotions calm. It was taking longer than usual for him to regain his composure. He didn't deserve the additional stress, he did so much, he should be relaxing like her.

"Who started it this time?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"She did, again. You think I spend enough time with her, right?" Robin asked.

"As far as I know, yeah. Is that what she wants? You to spend more time with her?" she asked.

"Not exactly. She...wants to take the next step in the relationship, but I don't uh, think its time. There's still a lot she doesn't get about relationships here. Things aren't the same on her planet," he replied.

"That's fair, so why is she pushing you?" she asked.

"I told her I needed to spend more time with her before I made that decision."

"So…what, she doesn't want to leave you alone?"

"Yeah."

"That figures. Should have phrased it differently when you told her what you needed."

"Oh, I know that now," he said with a chuckle, "I tried to explain it to her more and she didn't take it well. Said I wasn't being honest."

"Were you?"

He looked from the sunset into her eyes. She was glad she could tell how he felt based on what she sensed, because the alternative was to guess what his eyes were doing behind his mask.

"I think so, maybe, it's hard to think around here with all the stuff that's been happening. Seems like I can't get a minute to myself," Robin said.

"I know what you mean, this is the first chance I've gotten to meditate since this morning," Raven said.

"Can't have that. Tell you what, why don't you come with me for dinner and drinks tonight? Could use some time away from them for a bit," he said.

"Are you…asking me out?" she asked.

"It's not like that. I know I've been bugging you with this stuff between me and Star a lot, let me take you out as thanks for putting up with it, and…being a good friend," he said with a smile, "c'mon, I could use the company."

She sensed something else in his words and didn't like that is seemed so elusive, but the emotions she saw clearly were genuine, and she knew he kept her best interests at heart. It would be nice to get out of the tower for at least part of the night, and he was offering.

"Did you have a place in mind?" she asked.

"I do, it's a bar and grill club called 'The Four Aces.' Heard about it from one of the detectives at Jump P.D., they host poker tournaments sometimes, supposed to have great burgers," he replied.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"Great, I have a couple things to finish up which might take me a while and then we'll go. Let's leave around nine, ok?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to meditating, and I'll meet you at the tower's entrance at nine."

"See you then."

She watched him go before she turned back to the sunset and shut her eyes. It was easy to resume her meditation, but not as easy to calm her emotions. Despite her best intentions, Passion and Happiness directed her thoughts when she accepted Robin's invitation. It was because her emotions were trying to decipher his. She didn't need to look to know that Robin had glanced back at her before he re-entered the tower. She sensed his apprehension, nervousness, concern, and the last she couldn't place as he left before she had finished sorting through his emotions. What would he have to be nervous about? Maybe the conversation he'd be having with Starfire later? Her mind shifted from analyzing the situation back into meditation, content with the answer.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Arguing with Starfire for the fourth time in a day had stressed Robin out, and they weren't any closer to fixing things. He felt worse about the situation, and was doing his best to put it out of his mind as he concentrated on paying the last few bills for the Titans. Managing the team and their finances wasn't hard, but it felt as though he was struggling a lot lately. Was he letting his problems with Starfire affect his ability to lead? He hoped it wasn't true, though it was harder to give her commands to follow and not expect some impact on things between the two of them later.

He set his pen down and leaned back in his chair as he finished writing the last check. Now he just had to make it to nine and he would get a much-needed break from the tower. It was around seven already, he could handle another hour and a half. He'd just go play a game with Terra, or Cyborg, or Beast Boy. Last thing he wanted was to run into Starfire. No way was he having that conversation with her again, especially since Cyborg and Beast Boy were taking sides during their arguments. Luckily Terra hadn't joined in as well, though he was sure Kid Flash and Bumblebee would be right behind Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven had been immune to the drama, until he dragged her into it.

If they were going to be drinking he probably shouldn't be driving them, which meant getting a cab or asking one of the others to do it. Taking a cab would cost more and he doubted Raven would like it. Whoever he asked had to be cool with not joining them for dinner, be cool about the two of them just hanging out, and not ask for any return favors. He would try Terra first and if she said no, then he'd try one of the others. Getting up from his desk, he left his room and went down the hall to the common room.

Robin walked in and glanced around the room Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing GameStation on the couch, Bumblebee and Kid Flash were talking and eating in the kitchen, and Raven was playing cards with Terra at the table across from the kitchen. He casually stepped over to the table and looked between the two girls. Terra glanced up from her cards and smiled at him, Raven's eyes found his and she gave a small nod.

"Hey Rob, wanna join in?" Terra asked.

"Maybe later, you got a minute?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, sure, don't look at my cards, Rae, I'll know if you do," Terra said as she got out of her chair.

"I don't need to look at your cards to know what you have," Raven said slyly.

Shaking her head at Raven's comment, Terra followed Robin out into the hallway.

"I have a favor I wanna ask," Robin said.

"Ok, shoot," Terra said.

"So, Rae and I are going out for dinner and maybe some drinks tonight just to get away from the tower for a bit, so I don't want to drive us or have her use her powers…just in case we have too much. Could you take us there and then pick us up later?" Robin asked.

"Wait, you're going out with Rae?! Did you break up with Star?!" Terra asked in surprise.

"No, I didn't break up with Star, and it's not a date, we're just getting away for the night!" Robin said.

"Oh, right. Sure I can drive you."

"Thanks. I'll give you the details when we're ready to go around nine, okay?"

"Cool. So, things with you and Star aren't going well, huh?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said with a groan.

"You should, it helped me deal with Beast Boy a little."

"No, I already have, I don't wanna keep going over it. You two still not talking?"

"Until he says he's sorry."

"That'll be a while."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who helps you with him?"

"Mostly I talk to Rae, sometimes Cyborg or Bumbleebee. Someone helping you handle Star?"

"Raven. Think I've been stressing her out with it lately."

"I think she's good, or she wouldn't keep helping. She knows what she wants, and I can't decide what I want sometimes, so it's good she can help me figure it out. That how she's helping you?"

"Kinda. I know what I want, it's just, I'm not sure what to do about it.."

"Tough one, "she said with a chuckle, "I'm happy to help too."

"I know, thanks. Guess I've kept you from your game long enough, c'mon," he said as he led her back into the common room.

No one else had moved from their places, save Raven, who was hovering next to the table, reading one of her books. Starfire was nowhere to be seen, but Robin knew she was in her room with Silkie. One of the things he didn't like, Star wouldn't confront him after a fight, she would avoid him and snipe until he came around – which he usually did when he was in the wrong, but he wasn't this time, and she knew it. He sighed and watched as Terra and Raven resumed their game at the table. Sitting in one of the chairs, he watched as they played.

Raven looked from Terra, then to Robin, as if trying to figure out what they might have talked about. It was the look Terra was giving her that tipped her off that it may have been about her. Throughout the game, Raven would get the same look from Terra, and every now and then Robin would flash Raven a wider smile than he normally did. Out with it already, Raven wanted to say, but if it was sensitive, they weren't the only ones in the room. Once she beat Terra and Robin joined in, Raven passed a card over to Terra and held onto it when Terra tried to take it from her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Raven asked pointedly.

"Like what?" Terra asked.

"Like you know a secret of mine that you want me to admit to," Raven replied.

"Maybe I know you're doing something later, maybe I'm driving tonight," Terra said.

"What did you do?" Raven asked Robin.

"Figured she could drive in case we had too much," Robin said, "unless you wanted to take a cab instead?"

"That's fine. Wait…You put an idea in her head too, didn't you?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's dying to ask me something," she replied.

"Do you think it's a date?" Terra asked bluntly.

If there was color that was redder than red, Robin's face may have shown it. He was awkward when it came to anything romantic, or suggestive. Which Terra would know by now, Robin thought. His eyes moved to Raven's. She was frozen in her seat, pink flushing her cheeks and her amethyst eyes wide. Terra giggled at Raven's reaction which was enough to knock the empath out of her frozen state.

"No, I don't think it's a date. Don't be absurd. If I thought it was, I wouldn't be going. Do you think he or I would hurt Starfire like that?" Raven asked.

"Okay, okay, I got it! I was just playing with you. Not a date," Terra said.

"Speaking of dates, why don't you take the changeling out to a movie? I heard it's kid's night at the theatre so you'd only have to pay for yourself," Raven said.

Terra laughed and caught herself before she let it go on too long.

"Funny, but you know I'm not talking to that green lump right now," Terra said.

"That's the best part, it's a movie theatre, you won't have to talk," Raven said.

"She's got a point," Robin said, picking up a card.

"I'm not going to sit next to him either," Terra said.

"Good news for your hygiene," Raven said dryly.

As the girls kept their banter going, Robin noted Raven's deflection. He knew that she knew there was no way Terra would be doing anything with Beast Boy, but it was a troubling topic for her so it got Terra to stop asking about the night out. It made Robin curious and he watched Raven more closely as they played cards, looking for hints that she might not believe what she had said. He didn't find much, though she did look over to him more than once with a question in her eyes. Could have just been about the game though. Her pale fingers grazed his gloved hand as they discarded at the same time and she quickly retreated. Okay, maybe it wasn't just the game, after all, he thought, if she looks at me right after that, it's not about the game. As she reached out and added another card to her hand, her eyes shifted to meet his gaze. Damn, it's not about the game.

rrrrrrrrrrRRRRRrrrrr

Ten minutes past nine, Terra dropped off Robin and Raven in front of the Four Aces, and waved at them before pulling away in the T-Car. A line of people leading out of the door and down the block barred any entry. Raven groaned and started to move to the end of the line. She was stopped by Robin, putting his hand on her shoulder and twisting her around, then he directed her to an alleyway. Robin led Raven to a door at the side of the building and knocked twice. It opened and a large, muscle-bound security guard loomed over them.

"You got eyes? The line's over there," the guard said.

"I'm a friend of Detective Harker's, he told me to tell you that I need a couple diamonds for two hearts, and then a king or a jack, whichever one you have tonight," Robin said.

The guard smiled and handed him a silver poker chip, then led them inside. Closing the door behind them, he directed the two Titans to a small stairwell.

"Head up those steps, take a left, second door on your right. Give the guy behind the counter that chip, and he'll take you to your table. Give my best to Harker next time you see him, and tell him this favor is good whenever he wants it," the guard said.

"Got it, thanks," Robin said.

"No problem, you two enjoy yourselves," the guard said before leaving them at the bottom of the stairs to resume his post.

Robin led Raven up the stairs into a small, dimly lit, lavishly decorated hallway. They took a left and went to the second door on the right as they were told, Robin opened it for Raven and they stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the rest of the club. There were booths all around the balcony in small boxes with large windows, effectively shutting out all other noise.

Raven walked over to the railing and looked out over the heads of the other patrons. Most were sitting at packed tables and booths below, all of which surrounded a dance floor and a full bar. Lights of blue, red, green, purple danced on the floor and walls as music bounced and echoed over the dance floor. She looked to her right and saw a more elegant bar stocked with what she could only guess were high-priced bottles and more. A small man behind the counter waved Robin over as her friend displayed the silver chip in his hand. The man led them along the balcony to one of the small boxed booths, opened the door, and let them enter. She sat across from Robin as the man entered and shut the door behind him. She was grateful as she could hear her thoughts clearly again.

"Welcome to the Four Aces VIP Lounge, my name is Cedric and I'll be serving you, would you like a moment to look over the menu before you decide on drinks, or do you know what you want?" the man asked.

"I think we'd like a few minutes," Robin said.

"Of course. I'll be just out there, when you're ready, press the button by the salt shaker there, and I'll be right over," Cedric said.

When the waiter left, Robin passed Raven a menu and began looking it over.

"Quite a place. How did your friend get the VIP favor?" Raven asked.

"He…you know, he didn't say," Robin replied.

"Suppose this place isn't legit?" Raven asked.

"What if it's not? We're not on patrol," Robin replied.

"Robin…ignoring potential crimes, what will the public think? Come to think of it, what should I think?" Raven asked.

"That I'm tired from fighting all the criminals in the city and I needed a break with my friend so I took her to dinner and drinks at a mob club because it was one of the nicest spots in town," Robin replied.

"It would make such a nice article," she said with a giggle.

"I think so," he chuckled, "so what are you getting to drink?"

"I've been dying to know what absinthe tastes like, and it seems this place doesn't care that it's still illegal here, so I'll have that," she said.

"Sounds interesting, I think I'll keep it simple and get a jack and coke to start," he said.

"Already planning for round two?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, especially with the week I've had" she chuckled, "why don't we settle on what we're eating too before you call the waiter back."

Once they settled on their food, they called the waiter back in and he took their order before leaving them in a rush. Alone, Robin and Raven got to chatting about what they had been missing out on while they were handling the team during the week. Raven hadn't made it through her book yet, and she wasn't able to make it to the mall to pick up a few things she needed for her expanding wardrobe. Robin didn't get to go to the movie he'd been waiting for a month to release yet, hadn't practiced a few new moves he had recently come up with, and couldn't get a moment to himself.

Their waiter swept back into the booth with their drinks. Raven took hers with a smirk and sipped at it while Robin eagerly took a gulp of his. Before the waiter left them again, he passed Robin a king of clubs.

"This will get you access to the dance floor downstairs, show it to the DJ to request songs, and free drinks at the public bar." The waiter said.

"Wow, uh, thanks," Robin said, as he took the card and turned it in his hand, examining it as if it were a stunning, foreign gem.

"I shall return with your food when it is ready," the waiter said.

When the waiter left, Robin and Raven slipped back into their conversation. Her gaze never left him as he spoke, she took cues from him when he finished with a subject. It wasn't that he couldn't talk to her about it more, it was just that it could get into more intimate territory than he was willing to share with her. Why though? He wondered as he looked her over, taking another sip of his drink. She kept plenty of secrets, he knew, and he had already gone on about Starfire at length with her, maybe she could go deeper with him. Risks had to be taken and he was tired of hiding details from her.

Better to ease into it, he thought, hopefully the food is here by then. He took a sip of his drink and his mind wandered. Inviting her out had been a good idea, he was glad he had done it, he just hadn't expected the place would be so over the top. Not that he wanted to go somewhere else, it was a lot to take in. The private booth, the dance floor below, the VIP treatment in general said quite a lot, he was lucky she hadn't considered this a date – it was a place that would impress anyone he brought along. Still, he could tell she was different here with him, while the rest of her face hid everything, her eyes never lied to him. And they were trained on his.

Raven was in awe of the place, she hadn't thought he would bring her here. Her drink was perfect, their seats were peaceful while still letting them be in the middle of everything, and he was as sweet as ever. Things had been casual between them up until now. This had to mean something, right? Had she been wrong? Was this a date? If it was, he had outdone himself. Her emotions were straining against her control of them, trying to make her express any of them, but she wouldn't dare. Date or not, he was still with Starfire, and she had no right to try anything with him.

She took a long drink from her glass. If her emotions kept up like this, it would be a long night. Maybe the alcohol would help.

"Having a good time?" Robin asked.

"So far. Hope you're not about to ruin it and ask me to dance," Raven replied.

"No, I uh, haven't danced since I went with Kitten to that boat," he said.

"Star stole the last dance with you though," she said.

"Yeah, she did. Hasn't asked me to dance since either."

"Why? Did one of you step on the other's foot?"

"No, just haven't been in a place where we'd dance."

"Oh," she said, pausing to glance over the balcony at the dance floor, "but you are now."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to?"

"What? Dance?"

"I mean it um, wouldn't have to be with me, I just thought I'd ask if you were thinking about it."

"You'd dance with me? Wow, how much alcohol did they put in your drink?" he asked with a laugh.

"Look, I thought I'd offer, you brought me here and…I wanted to do something nice to repay you."

That wasn't the whole truth, but if Raven had said she was interested in dancing with Robin, he would have taken it the wrong way. She didn't dance, couldn't really dance, but knew he could, and hoped he would lead her. She figured that one dance was hardly going to make a difference for him or her. It was a surprise to her that she had asked, but the place inspired her. He inspired her. She watched as he swirled the liquid and ice in his glass, his head down as he did so. She set her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm, guessing as to what he was thinking. Clearly, he was torn, the why was probably related to Starfire – who almost never failed to come up in in some way during their conversations. It had gotten on her nerves, was getting on her nerves, and she did her best to seem relaxed. He lifted his head and smiled.

"I guess one dance after dinner would be okay, if it doesn't kill you," he teased.

"Careful, or I won't just be accidentally stepping on your feet," she said.

"I can take it, think I prove that every time we spar in the gym. Unlike some people."

"Oh really? I seem to recall knocking you on your ass last time."

"Only after you used your powers to fling a punching bag at me. Didn't count."

"It's still sore, isn't it?" she teased.

"Hey, have no problem taking you on again if that's what you want, and you'll be the one on your ass at the end."

"Promises, promises."


	2. Two Movies

~RavensMind~

Chapter 2: Two Movies

Dropping off Robin and Raven was no problem and Terra was happy to do it, as it got her out of the tower without needing an excuse. There were a few reasons why a getaway was something she desperately needed. Between the five of them, they made enough noise to get on each other's nerves occasionally and have fun, but with the additional guests – it was more than enough, and made her feel like running. Beast Boy was the other reason. She shook her head as she drove through the city and whipped the T-car around a corner. Didn't need to keep thinking about that, it was stupid, he was stupid, but she would get over it – she hoped.

Perfect night for a movie, she thought, as she navigated the T-car through the streets toward the movie theatre. Cyborg had upgraded the car since she'd been in it last, she could tell, as she cranked the wheel and soundlessly skidded around a corner and straightening out with little effort.

She sped past a bookstore and recalled her reunion with the team, or at least one of them. She needed a book for an english class and had gone to the closest bookstore. Of course it had to be Raven's favorite bookstore, dark and filled wall to wall with full bookcases. It took forever to find the novel she needed, but once she finally snagged it - she rushed to the front to buy it. Ran smack into a stack of levitating books that floated in front of her old teammate. Terra was the one to hit the floor, as Raven's power held the books firm.

Terra may have been able to fool Beast Boy by pretending to be someone else, but Raven had sensed it was her. At first, the two said nothing, Raven just gazed down at her in surprise. Terra made to get up and accepted Raven's hand to help her rise.

"Find what you were looking for?" Raven had asked.

"Huh?" Terra had replied.

She didn't in a million years expect that as the reaction she'd receive, especially after how relentless Beast Boy had been in his attempts to get her back. Despite the few extra inches in height and longer hair, Terra noticed that Raven's appearance hadn't changed much over the last few years Raven gave Terra a small smile and asked again.

"I said, did you find what you were looking for, Terra?" Raven had asked.

"Yeah, I did. Uh, so, how are things?" Terra asked.

"Peaceful. It's more than I deserve. The old criminals are gone, frozen in time or locked away. My father and emotions can't control me anymore. A lot has happened. What about you?"

"That's awesome! I've been good, it's my last semester of senior year, so I'm kinda stressed."

"I'm happy for you and a little jealous. You get to have the normal life. Know what you'll do after graduation yet?"

"Not really, college could be cool, but I'm still figuring out what I'd study, ya know?"

"I guess so. Well, if you can't decide, or if you need some help with anything...you know where to find us."

"Like a giant T is hard to forget about?"

"You'd be surprised, I had to give directions to Kid Flash once, and he'd already been to the tower before. He ran too fast to look around and notice our tower. Embarrassing."

"I'll keep it in mind," she chuckled, "I guess Beast Boy isn't interested in getting me back?"

"Oh, he'd die if I told him I spoke to you, which is why I'm going to save it to tell him for a moment when he really pisses me off. He misses you, but accepts your decision not to come back. He ran into your brother and he gets it now."

"My brother was here?!"

"Yeah. Beast Boy wasn't the only one concerned about you, I wasn't even sure it was you until I heard about that."

"Guess I better talk to him."

"Up to you, this is your life now, and I don't want to drag you back into anything… I should go, I've kept you for too long."

"No, it's cool, I've got time. Was good to see you again, and hey, I know it...might not mean much now," Terra said slowly, "but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did and said to all of you."

"I forgave you a long time ago Terra... we all did. Some of us just want to see you come home, but I know better. You make your own choices. I'll be happy either way," Raven said.

"That means so much, but...wait, you don't care what I do?"

"No, I care a lot... but it's not my place to tell you what to do."

"So, you miss me too?"

"See you around, Terra," Raven said.

Raven had offered her a small smile and then walked off with her floating stack of books toward the cashier. Terra started after her, then stopped herself. She stood in between two bookshelves and watched as Raven paid and then left without another word or look. It had been hard not to run after her and demand an answer, but knew in her heart, Raven wouldn't give her one unless she came back to the team. Instead, she glanced down at her book, and saw the last few years of her life seep out of the cover art. She sighed and strolled to the cashier to pay. She reached for her bag and took out her wallet, but the cashier shook his head.

"Not necessary miss, your friend already paid for your book," the cashier said.

"Oh, thanks," Terra replied.

"I'm not the one you should thank."

Like she had needed the reminder. Once her senior year was over, Terra had spent the summer working, applying to colleges, and not much else. One day, she had spotted Robin and Beast Boy coming out of the video store on her way home from work. They were so...them, but different, older. Robin was taller, so was Beast Boy, just not as tall. She saw Beast Boy's eyes light up when Robin said something and the way he laughed and gestured made her heart beat in a way it hadn't in a long time. That was all it took. She yelled his name and had ran over to them from her place on the street corner, and nearly tackled Beast Boy with a hug. He might have fainted from shock if Robin hadn't been there to keep him from falling back.

"Good to see you again, Terra!" Robin said with a laugh.

"Good? Good?! It's awesome to see you again! I missed you so much!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he held onto Terra.

"I missed you guys too!" Terra said.

"How have you been?" Robin asked.

"Okay I guess, working, trying to get into college, but I'm not sure what I wanna study," she replied.

"Right, Raven said you might go to college," he said.

"WHAT!? When did Raven see Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's been a few months, she ran into you at the bookstore, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we talked a little," she said.

"How come she didn't tell me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, all I did was ask why she got all those books that day and she told me everything," Robin replied.

"So why didn't you tell me?!" Beast Boy asked.

"I figured Raven would have told you," Robin replied.

"Grrr, gonna talk to her when we get back. So, uh, Terra, wanna hang out?" Beast Boy asked.

"Totally, just for a bit though," Terra said.

Of course it wasn't 'for a bit' and she ended up moving back into Titans Tower a week later. Cyborg and Starfire were happy to have her back, especially Starfire, who insisted on making a special dish for Terra. It took a while for Robin to believe she was staying for good, and Raven was almost as skeptical. Terra got a chance to thank Raven for the book, and an answer. She had been missed. By everybody. The hardest part was getting in tune with her powers again, but she had the whole team's support on the matter - they weren't going to take chances, and neither was she. Meditation with Raven had done wonders, and Cyborg had made a special implant to help. She was home again.

Pulling into the theatre parking lot, Terra almost forgot why she drove over here, and what movie she wanted to see. She got out and walked in between parked cars to the multiplex. She hadn't been to a movie by herself in forever, she always went with her friends, so it was nice to get to choose what to see, when, and the snacks she wanted without debates. Even though it was kids night, the place didn't seem that crowded. When she pulled the doors open and walked inside, she was surprised to see the place was pretty empty, save for a couple small lines at the concessions counter and the ticket counter.

She got a ticket for an action movie that Beast Boy had refused to see, all because the main actor had ruined one of his favorite sci-fi trilogies in a previous role. The rest of the team went to see it, but she stayed home with him to play games instead. Of course when the others got back they were talking about it like they'd never seen anything like it before. Perfect time to see it now, though, when there was no chance he'd say anything to stop her.

While getting her popcorn and soda, she noticed that another movie the team was looking forward to would be coming out next week. Wonder if we'll be talking by then, Terra thought as she walked into the seating area in front of the big screen, thinking of her fight with Beast Boy. He had been ignoring a lot of her ideas and suggestions of things to do in favor of his own and was preventing her from doing certain things, like going to see this movie. She brought it up with him and he denied that he was doing anything like it, then shot down her idea of going to the arcade in favor of his own idea to binge watch the third season of Droid Rage. She didn't yell at him, she just stopped talking to him, and it was still pissing him off four days later.

Sighing as she plopped down into a comfy red chair, she smiled quietly to herself. This would be perfect. Just her, the movie, and sweet treats. Flying solo was her style anyway. Once in awhile, she needed to remind herself that there was more to do, and she didn't always need to do things with someone else, or the same person. The previews began to play.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The sliding doors parted as Starfire walked into the living room with Silkie. The first thing she noticed was Robin's absence, the second thing she noticed was the packed couch. Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash sat passing candy between them and talking. Not wanting to make a fuss, she hovered over to the kitchen without saying anything and grabbed a plate. She grabbed a few pieces of leftover pizza and put them on the plate, while letting Silkie snack on a piece of crust. Before she could escape without being noticed, Kid Flash called out to her.

"Star! There's the hottest girl in Jump, wanna join us? We're gonna watch a movie," Kid Flash said.

"Oh, um, perhaps later friends, I am not in a pleasant mood," Starfire said.

"All the more reason to stay and watch, c'mon over, Star," Cyborg chimed in.

"Yeah, I got an awesome sci-fi movie from the video store, it's called The Droid War, humans fight off this robot army that has taken over London, there's action and some kinda love story, everything you could want!" Beast Boy explained.

"I suppose I could stay and watch the movie," Starfire said.

The movie didn't do much to distract Starfire from the argument, still playing out in her mind. She wanted to run back to her room after the opening credits finished, but Kid Flash just gave her this look, and put his arm behind her along the back of the couch. It was a friendly smile, and she returned it, but why it worked to keep her there wasn't something she understood. She could go where she wanted to, yes? So why did she feel compelled to stay? The movie wasn't interesting to her, it was another of Beast Boy's braindead space action movies. Cyborg and Bumblebee would even talk over some of the dialog and everyone could still follow the plot.

After an hour, they paused to refill popcorn and drinks in the kitchen. Better than the movies, you didn't have to worry about missing anything, she thought, but there wasn't a lot to miss with this movie. Maybe she could slip away during this intermission, they wouldn't mind. She started to stand up with Silkie when Kid Flash presented her with a full popcorn bowl and her favorite soda.

"Where do you think you're going? Gonna make me eat all this myself?" Kid Flash asked with a playful smile.

"I am not in the best of moods, I should not be 'binging' on the popcorn, it would be better if I went to my room and-," Starfire said.

"Just relax Star, how often do we all get to hang together like this?" he asked.

"Not all of us are here, though," she replied, thinking of Robin.

"It's their loss and its more fun with you here," he said, "I'll go and drag them here if it means you'll relax."

"No, that's alright," she laughed, "I suppose I'll watch the rest of the movie."

"Cool! Then when it's done, you can tell me what's making the hottest girl in the city wanna run to her room," Kid Flash said.

"We shall see," she giggled.

Resuming the movie, the group was relatively quiet, save for the sounds of popcorn being munched and soda slurped. Starfire slunk back against the couch cushions and got lost in the movie, finally shelving the trouble with Robin. It helped that Kid Flash and Beast Boy kept pointing silly bits of dialog in the movie and parodying them, getting her and the others to laugh. Toward the end of the movie, Cyborg and Bumblebee checked out, saying goodnight before they went to bed.

"Party poopers," Beast Boy said with a laugh.

"We'll keep it going," Kid Flash said, "right Star?"

"Yes, we shall!" Starfire exclaimed.

"That'll wake 'em back up," Beast Boy chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Starfire said in a softer voice.

"It's all good," Kid Flash said.

Settling back against the couch, they continued watching the movie. Overall, the plot hadn't been great, but typical for the series. The acting had been hit and miss, but it wasn't that disappointing, Starfire knew what she had gotten herself into when the Beast Boy picked the movie.

She fed Silkie some popcorn and glanced out the large windows of the tower, the lights from the city illuminated the night, and the moon was reflected perfectly in the water below the tower. She briefly wondered what tomorrow would be like before that thought was banished by Kid Flash, who put his arm out behind her on the back of the couch again.

"Hope this means there's another sequel," Beast Boy murmured as the movie's finale played out on screen.

The war had begun, and the dark heroine finally had her hero at her side, after he had left another woman.

When the film drew to a close, Beast Boy left for his room with a massive yawn. Starfire and Kid Flash stayed to clean up, and talk. Starfire explained the issues she and Robin had been having and Kid Flash listened.

"Guess he's not ready, or he thinks you're not ready. It's weird for him since he's been an 'Earth guide" for you," Kid Flash said.

"This is how relationships work, yes? The next level comes, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Not always, Star. I think he's crazy not to, but it's a decision that you have to make together, and he doesn't want to I guess," Kid Flash replied.

"What shall I do?" Starfire asked.

"Relax. Let him figure out his own stuff and do your own thing. Who knows, maybe you'll find a cool guy to chill with in the meantime," Kid Flash said with a wink.

"Perhaps, "Starfire giggled, "I am tired though, I should go to bed."

"Yeah, I am too. Wanna chat again tomorrow?" Kid Flash asked.

"Of course! And thank you...for listening."

"Anytime Star, sweet dreams!" Kid Flash said as he got up.

"Good night," Starfire said.

Grabbing Silkie, Starfire walked to the living room doors with Kid Flash. He turned off the lights and they both left the room. They went their separate ways, Kid Flash waved to Starfire, and she let Silkie wave back for her. Starfire walked to her room, trying to decide how she should best handle things with Robin the next day. Maybe she should just let him be for a while, it's not like she had gotten anywhere by confronting him as much as she had. Besides, she could hang out with the others, especially since Kid Flash and Bumblebee were visiting for another couple of weeks. Should be fun too, she thought as she walked into her room and put Silkie down. She got ready for bed and settled under the covers, anticipating the next day.


	3. Dancing on Glass

~RavensMind~

Chapter 3: Dancing on Glass

Dinner had been perfect, and it wasn't just the food that made it so. Lost in their own conversations and drinks, Robin and Raven had been out for hours. They had yet to leave their booth, but were on the cusp of heading downstairs, if they could make it. Robin had a few hard drinks and they were working on his mind. Raven had a few too and it was showing, as her emotions were present in her face and voice. She was animated, more than he had seen her in a while. That dance sounded like fun to him, but he'd have to be careful - the last thing he wanted was to give her the wrong idea. Time to try this, he thought as he slowly stood.

"Still wanna dance with me?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I do," Raven replied, "Can we dance though? I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little off."

"Sure, we can. I'm feeling it too but wasn't that the point?" he asked.

"True. Want, um, should I lead the way?" she asked.

"I think we can make it," he chuckled.

"If you say so," she said as she stood up.

They left their booth and headed for a set of stairs that connected their balcony to the lower level by the dance floor. A bouncer let them pass when Robin flashed the king of club's card. Descending the stairs, they approached the packed dance floor. There were couples older than them, some around the same age, and singles dancing under flashing multi-colored lights. Colors flashed to the change in tempo and rhythm of the track and not everyone could keep the beat. Seems they weren't the only ones drinking and dancing.

Robin froze when he felt Raven take his hand in hers. He cleared his throat and smiled to her in as friendly a way as he could, ignoring the heat in his face and chest. She returned his smile and tilted her head toward the DJ.

"Want to pick a song or just go with what's playing?" Raven asked.

"I don't know what song I'd pick for you," Robin replied.

"Okay, I guess what's playing will work, because I don't know either," she said.

"Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Mhmm, why?"

"I uh, think you're blushing."

"Probably the alcohol."

"Right."

Raven took a deep breath as heat flared in her chest. Alcohol had done nothing to dull her empathic abilities and she could sense Robin's added caution toward her. She had felt the shift in him when she had taken his hand. He might not be able to do this, she thought. He and Starfire weren't in a good place, and for him to do this without her seemed like a step away from her. It's just for one night, she told herself, one dance for fun.

"Ready?" she asked.

"When you are," he said.

"Loosen up a little, can't move if you're going to be so stiff," she chuckled.

"Did you just tell me to loosen up? Who are you and where's Raven?" he laughed.

"Shut up, are you going to lead or not?"

"I will, c'mon."

He brought her to the edge of the crowded dance floor and faced her. She smiled and watched him as he put his arm around her and brought their clasped hands to one side.

"A formal dance first?" she asked.

"Yeah, that a problem?" he asked.

"Not at all, just didn't think you'd pick that right away."

"Are you gonna analyze me or dance with me?"

"I can do both."

"Ha ha, so could I."

The pair swayed and stepped and twirled together as the music played on. Several in the crowd recognized them and let them have more room on the floor. At one point, Robin dipped down with Raven and pulled her back up, only to almost lose balance and fall back, but she kept him from slipping.

Her thoughts for the first song were to watch him, follow him, and not entertain that this was only going to happen once. They morphed as his hands moved her through their dance. She became more acutely aware of where he was touching, how close his face would get to hers before he would pull away. It was making it hard to focus on anything else, until she started feeling hot. The night was a fuel injected dream, and she didn't want it to stop.

Robin focused on movements, keeping Raven in time with him, and little else. He punted every other thought that dared to enter his mind. He wasn't going to make a mistake. Not any kind of mistake. He twirled her around and dipped her to the last note and they paused before the next song. her hand was still in his, and he had to get away - just for a minute.

Another song started though, and he was trapped with her on the dance floor. Maybe if he just kept his hands away, that would stop certain ideas from invading his mind. The song was faster paced and more suited to the mass of dancers. Bathed in pinks and purples and blues, the crowd held the groove of the music. People had gradually boxed the pair in, which made it hard to move without touching her. Her eyes hadn't drifted from his much, the blue violet orbs were boring through his mask. Did they always have that little glint, or was the light playing tricks on him? Raven twirled around with her back to him as she continued to dance.

Breathe. Stay in the moment, Robin thought. His heart thudded against his chest. He wondered just how much she could sense he was feeling as she closed the tiny gap between them a moment later. Her scent flooded his nose when she gently shook her hair as she moved to the beat. His hand collided with hers and he impulsively clasped it in his. She stiffened at first, freezing on the spot and she took a breath that was audible to him through the music. He froze as well, waiting to see what she would do. Her head slowly turned to one side, her eye regarding him with surprise. He didn't have to wonder if she knew what he was feeling, her expression said it all.

The other dancers and music fell away the moment Robin had grasped Raven's hand, the flood of emotions that poured from him invaded her already altered mind. Thick desire mixed with apprehension swirled around his thoughts. Raven had stopped to analyze his emotions and compared them to her own. Dancing with him was the most innocent thing she wanted to do at that moment, her face flushed with red and she bit her lip, squeezing his hand and drawing ever closer to him. It took every ounce of her control to continue dancing, and not pull him away to the nearest dark corner of the place. The urge to taste his lips filled her thoughts. A cheer from the crowd brought her back to the moment. She moved their clasped hands, pulling his arm around her waist, and she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

Eagerly following her lead, Robin wrapped his other arm around Raven and they swayed to the beat. In truth, they weren't keeping the beat, or the tune in the slightest. It was enough to move as one. He kept feeling her ass brush against his groin through her cloak, distracting him from the song even further. Any longer on the dance floor like that and he'd lose the last of his control. The song had to end soon. Had he ever felt this tense around her? She felt him stiffen, but he didn't let her go.

The song ended a few moments later, and he excused himself to get drinks for both of them and went to the bar across the room. Sitting at the stool, he flashed the card again and ordered another jack and coke for him, and another martini for her. He took a few deep breaths and flung the image of her mouth inches from his during that dance out of his mind. She's my friend, Starfire is my girlfriend, he reminded his tipsy self.

He didn't want to end on this, but if things got out of hand, he may have to call it a night for them both. The bartender passed him the drinks and he took them back to a small table near the dance floor where Raven sat waiting. He sat and passed her the martini before taking a big gulp from his glass. She eyed him curiously and then took a sip of her drink as well. The room started to spin a little to him, but he hardly noticed.

"Something bothering you?" Raven asked.

"It's nothing," Robin said.

"You know it's pointless to lie to me. I can sense when you do," she said.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you having a good time with me?" he asked.

"It's been amazing, I'm not sure why we don't do this more together. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm having a lot of fun too, more than I should."

"Is it...the drinking, or...the dancing?"

"It's you."

"What?"

"Tonight, I - I don't know if it's you or if it's because of Star, but I just- I have to do something-or I'll regret it."

"Do what?"

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"Try me."

Robin set his drink down, leaned over the table, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide, and she froze as she processed what he had done. His lips were soft and fervently kissing hers, and he kept on, coaxing until she returned the kiss. She slowly let go of her glass and ran her hand through his gelled hair. The music played in the background as the lights overhead turned blue, then red, then purple, and finally settling on a deep pink. The music was low, and the crowd was still dancing. Nothing took them from their moment until he pulled away and sat back in his chair.

She looked at him before she took a long sip of her drink and saw the room slowly spinning behind him, but he was in crystal clear focus.

"I think we should go," Raven said.

"I-I'm so sorry, I had to - I felt like-," Robin started.

"No, I loved it...we should go home and... keep doing it," Raven said slowly, trying to speak clearly.

"Oh, okay, I uh, I'll call Terra," Robin said.

Raven leaned against the back of her chair and listened as Robin got up with his communicator and told Terra to come and pick them up. She assessed herself and decided she was drunk. Everything seemed like a decent idea. She couldn't wait to get him back to the tower. An image of Starfire flickered briefly in her mind and she felt awful. What had they done? This couldn't happen. The thought lasted until Robin ended the call and swept her out of her chair and their lips met again.

"Let's get outsside, sshhe'll be heere ssooon," Robin slurred slightly.

The pair got up and walked to the door, leaning on each other as they moved.

Reaching the exit, Robin looked to Raven and frowned as he tried to process what they were doing. Starfire would kill him. She didn't deserve to be treated like this, even if they had been having problems and he had been drifting from her. Stopping would ruin the night, and it was the best one he'd had in a long time, he assumed the same was true for Raven too. His drunk mind determined that was good enough. Well, he also loved the taste of her, and couldn't pull himself from her.

RrrrrrrRRrrr

When Robin had called, Terra had been in the T-car, on the way back to the tower from the theater. Good timing on his end, or she would have to find something to do at home before going out again to get them. He had slurred his words during their call, so she didn't have to wonder if he was drunk or not, just how drunk. She guessed Raven was probably as drunk, maybe a little soberer, knowing her, though. At least they probably had a good time, she thought. She was still mentally punching Beast Boy. A night out was just what she had needed and smiled as she turned the T-car down the street toward the club.

On approach, she saw Robin and Raven standing next to the curb just outside. They were holding onto each other and wobbling a bit, a sign that walking may not be the easiest thing for them at that moment. She pulled up to the curb and they got in the back - together. Robin had been in the passenger seat for the drive there, so it was odd for him to be joining Raven. He had his arm around her even after they were sitting inside, and the door had been shut.

"Looks like you had fun," Terra said playfully.

"A little...more than we... planned, I think," Raven said slowly.

"Wass reeally niccee," Robin slurred.

"Awesome," Terra laughed, "I'll just take us home, okay? You guys chill."

"Thanks Terra," Raven said.

"No sweat," Terra said as she started pulling away from the curb.

Even drunk, Raven was still doing her best to seem in control, Terra noticed. Robin was trying to be setting the example he tried to give as leader, but his slurred speech wouldn't be masking anything. Terra hadn't ever been drunk, so it was a little insightful to see how her friends were still themselves for the most part. Nothing crazy, like throwing massive tantrums, or crying, or any over-the-top behavior that movies and tv shows pushed. Her friends were a little impaired, but they were still themselves.

Terra drove on through the city, making her way toward the tower. The streets were quiet as it was well after midnight and mostly everyone was asleep. She wondered if Beast Boy was still up, she hoped she wouldn't run into him when she got back to the tower. It was too late for any argument. Her attention returned to the road, not interested in exploring the feud with Beast Boy again that night. She glanced in the rear-view mirror and did a double take. Robin and Raven were sitting with their arms around each other and their foreheads touching. Raven's eyelids were low, and a faint grin played on her lips. Robin had a playful smirk on his face and was tracing circles on Raven's shoulder with his thumb. Terra stayed quiet, feeling awkward and shocked.

Terra wondered what happened between the pair at the club, aside from getting drunk. Very little could tear Robin from Starfire, maybe this was just the alcohol. She had to force herself to look at the road and bite back "what-the-fuck?" when she saw Robin lean in and kiss Raven. She was even more surprised when she looked back and saw Raven returning his kiss. Is this happening, seriously? Terra thought. What was she supposed to do? This would devastate Starfire, would cause so much trouble for the team. Yet the pair looked obscenely happy to Terra.

As some of the shock subsided, Terra tried to think of what to say. Something to stop them? Scold them? Like it would do much good, Robin's hands were all over Raven, and she was holding him close.

"So, how was dinner?" she asked, pretending that she hadn't seen anything.

"Amazing," Raven said.

"Yeah, reeally greaat," Robin said.

"Food was that good, huh?" Terra asked.

"I guess so...wasn't really the...highlight," Raven said.

"What was the highlight?" Terra asked.

Probably looking at it, Terra thought as she took another glance in the rear-view mirror.

"Dancing," Robin answered with a smirk.

"Would've been...even better...it we'd been...sober," Raven added.

"Will bee better when we get hooomme," Robin slurred.

"My room...or your's?" Raven asked.

"Your's, allll yoouuu, all of youu," Robin slurred with a laugh.

"Mhmm," Raven giggled, "anything... you want."

"What uh, what else did you do?" Terra asked.

"We talked...and drank...and kissed," Raven replied.

"And what's Star gonna say when she hears about the last one?" Terra asked.

"Furriousss, I knoow. Itt wass gonnna end, Terrra. I'm sssorrryy," Robin slurred sadly.

"I am too...emotions got a hold of me...alcohol as well," Raven said, "but...my emotions are more than okay...with this. I want...to make him happy."

"Ssshhee's right, I care aboouut her too," Robin said.

"Convince me when you're sober, guys. 'Cause I can't buy how you're saying this, if you could hear how drunk you sound," Terra said as she spun the wheel, causing Robin and Raven to slide into the door.

Making the final approach to Titans Tower, Terra considered her options. She could quietly park in the garage and help the pair through the tower quietly, hiding them, or she could let them manage on their own and go on her way, or she could bring them to Starfire and tell her everything. Another look in the rear view was what it took to help her decide. If she brought the pair to Starfire in their current state, any conversation would be next to impossible, and would make all of them feel worse about what was happening.

Whether Terra helped or not, what happened up until then was out of her control, and she wasn't about to make decisions for her friends based on her own ideas. This was Robin and Raven's mess, and they would be responsible for dealing with any fallout. Hope Star doesn't actually go nuclear, Terra thought. She drove into the garage and killed the ignition, then hopped out and helped Robin and Raven out of the backseat. With her left arm around Robin's neck, and her right around Raven's, Terra walked them silently out of the garage and into the elevator. She decided it was better to keep them separated on either of side of her, in case they met anyone in the hall when the doors opened.

Terra managed to get the drunk pair from the elevator to the first of their rooms. Raven's. She reminded herself that her friends had made their mistake, and nothing was liable to change what had already begun. Even in the relative dark, Terra could see the red in their faces as she let them hold each other again while she opened the sliding door to Raven's room and turned on the light just inside. She moved to lead Raven from Robin's grasp, but he refused to let go of her.

"Thanks Terra…for everything, but...I don't think you…need to take him to his room," Raven slowly drawled.

"Oh, uh, are you sure?" Terra asked, hoping one of them would reconsider.

"We're gooooood, thanksss Terra," Robin slurred.

"Okay," Terra hesitated, "good night, I guess. Tomorrow won't be any better."

"Right, we'll… deal with it," Raven drawled, "we need this…my emotions will…drive me insane… if I don't do it."

"I'll drivvve her crazzzy either waayy," Robin slurred with a smirk.

To Terra's surprise, Raven giggled loudly and wrapped her arms around Robin. He dropped a kiss on Raven's neck and squeezed her as he walked her into her room toward the bed. Terra watched them go in slight disbelief with mixed feelings.

"I'll check on you guys in the morning, alright?" Terra called after them.

She shut the door behind them and started for her room.

On one hand, Terra felt awful for what news of the pair would do to Starfire, but seeing them together, even drunk, made her happy for both of them. Robin and Starfire had been fighting a lot lately, that hadn't been a secret to anyone, but she didn't think it was bad enough for him to be looking for anyone else. Maybe it had been. It made her wonder if her relationship with Beast Boy was in trouble too and she just wasn't aware of it yet.

Probably didn't help that she had kept a few things about her time in high school from him, namely that she had dated another guy and then a girl. Being a new person meant she could try new things, so she did, and hadn't told any of her old friends about all of her new experiences. Her problems seemed small in the face of what trouble tomorrow was going to bring for the team, or at least Starfire.

Terra entered her room and quickly stripped, flopping onto her bed in a haze. She thought she could help in some way tomorrow, maybe checking in with Raven and Robin, to make sure they come clean to Starfire, or she would.

RRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrrrr

Once the door to her room had closed behind Terra, Raven was all over Robin. Their lips crashed together over and over, and her hands slid slowly down his body, fumbling to get his belt off. He was trying to get her cloak off with one hand, cupping the soft weight of her ass with the other.

His belt landed on the floor as her lips parted and they were kissing open-mouthed, hungrily, burning as they moved against each other. Her cloak came off and fluttered to the floor while his hands searched her back for the zipper of her dark leotard.

They were lucky enough to make it to the bed. She had taken off her belt of gems and removed his cape by the time he had gotten her leotard unzipped and they fell onto the covers. Tearing her lips from his, she undressed fully and pulled his gloves off his hands. His eyes wandered over her, taking in the sight of her, his mouth hanging open. She looked back at him and bit her lip, then instantly frowned, and in a single motion, reached up and peeled his mask away, tossing it aside.

Bright blue eyes stared back at her in drunken disbelief. Her eyes glazed over, and she smiled back at him, before nearly ripping his shirt off him, and yanking his tights down to his ankles. Electricity shot through her veins as his fingers brushed over the tips of her nipples and his hands explored her body.

Her head found the pillow as he moved his hands between her thighs. She gasped and bit her lip when she felt the tip of his hard arousal against her slick slit. Shudders overtook her, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing up her neck as he eased in and took her. She felt stretched and hot and it took every ounce of her control to keep her powers in check.

"You okay?" Robin whispered, "loovve how you feeeel…I can stop ifff youuu want."

"Feels good…you're big, but…I'll hurt you if you stop," Raven drawled.

Slow, possessive strokes shook her, pleasure racking her body with each reeling thrust of his. They entwined, holding each other on their sides, kissing furiously, as she met his deeper strokes. He bit and licked up and down her neck and fed her empowered lust with each motion. At a groan of his, she felt a pang of lucid, sober shame, and let it roll with the waves of pleasure. Rapid thrusts made her moan louder and more girlish than she thought she could.

He was lost in the tightness of her, the smell of her, the taste of her, even as sweat filmed their bodies, he kept tasting her. His lips sought her neck, her ear, her breast, and her mouth as they moved against each other. Her moans stole any other drive, he had to hear more. Something in the curve of her mouth reminded him of Starfire's and he slowed as her image invaded his lust drenched, altered mind. Raven burned that image away in a hot, dreamy, primal kiss that left several teeth marks on his lower lip.

The room fell away and her senses blazed as her breath left her faster than ever, and her body shook alongside him when she heard him groan and his arousal throbbed within her in a final thrust. They lay in a tangled mess, panting and sweating. She stared into his eyes as he looked drowsily back into hers. She pulled him into a deep kiss that he eagerly returned before he managed to get them both under her covers and sheets on her pillows, she turned off the light with her powers, and sleep overtook them.


	4. Truth and Consequences

~RavensMind~

An Escapist Date

Chapter 4: Truth and Consequences

Light streamed in through the window across Robin's face and woke him. He felt queasy and his head was throbbing in pain. It was all he could do to just collect his thoughts. Opening his eyes was a last resort, in his opinion, he didn't mind if he never had to open them again. He felt awful. He groaned and fluffed the pillow under his head. But it didn't feel like his pillow, and he had no window in his room where the sun could hit his face. He listened and heard breathing that wasn't his own. Finally, he allowed himself to open his eyes and the events of last night hit him in the chest like a train when his eyes adjusted.

Raven lay sleeping next to him, her hair was messy, her pale, bare shoulders and arms glowing in the sunlight. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing steadily, still sound asleep. He held his throbbing head as he slowly sat up and looked around. Their clothes were laying at the end of Raven's bed, and on her floor, the rest of her room looked as it always had, save for the extra books and new bookshelf she had added. It took him another beat before he realized his mask wasn't on his face.

His eyes widened in panic before he remembered that it was Raven that had seen his eyes, she already knew more than any of the others, their bond was still strong, and she had glimpsed memories of his past. She did her best to stay out of his mind since, but every now and then, he could tell she had peeked. She had only been looking out for him when he was stressed and obsessed over a few cases they had been working.

He heard her groan in a similar way that he had and met her eyes a few moments later when they gradually slid open. Her eyes grew big and she opened her mouth to say something but shut it and bit her lip instead. He looked down at her in a mix of shame and bliss, which wasn't a combination of emotions he had ever felt.

She studied him for a good, long minute. Her own emotions had been screaming at her, and his were hardly quiet. His physical appearance hadn't told her more than her memory of the previous night had. She felt the same terrible shame and elation that he was experiencing and had no doubt that a very difficult, heart wrenching day was awaiting them both. His eyes looked so much lighter and full of energy than they had last night, she had to tear her gaze away from them. Eventually, she did finally find some words through the headache and nausea that were warring over her awareness.

"I didn't mean-well, I shouldn't have...I...I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Raven began awkwardly, putting her hands over her face..

"Your fault? No, it's mine...I shouldn't have agreed to that dance, and I shouldn't have kissed you...knowing how your emotions respond," Robin replied, as he dared to pull her hands away from her face.

"You don't understand, I wasn't only drunk... one of my emotions had control...Passion," she confessed, shaking her head, "I'm sure that through her, I influenced you more than you influenced me."

He looked at her as he considered her words, trying to find a way to take the blame from her, but if her emotions had altered his own, there was little he could say. They had a rule between them since their bond had formed, that she wouldn't abuse it, and had done so in their drunken state. Even so, they both had to own up to their subsequent actions. The hangover was nothing in the face of the beast of his own regret and anger at himself. His anger began to turn slightly to Raven.

"Why didn't you stop me? You knew how bad things were with me and Starfire when I asked if you'd come with," Robin asked angrily.

"I didn't think it would have led to this...I never knew how much part of me wanted you, and I didn't know until last night that you...were holding back the same desires and feelings that I must have been," Raven explained slowly.

"I wasn't-," he started.

"You were. My emotions didn't manipulate you, they influenced and met yours. They wouldn't have thought it was possible if there wasn't something in the other person to draw from," she explained, then sighed, "of course I can see it now...after it all."

"Okay...so what do we do now? We'll tell Star and Star is going to kill us, and I wouldn't blame her if she did. I don't think there's a way to say how sorry I am to her and get her to believe me."

"We'll face whatever is coming to us…I'll explain as best I can, but I don't expect it will change much. She has every right to the truth…I think you should tell her what you've been telling me for weeks, it's pretty clear now."

"Maybe you're right…this happened, so, it's just not working out with her anymore. I don't want it to end like this."

"Don't leave anything out, tell her everything."

"What about you?"

"I'll explain as best I can, like I said."

"No. I mean…what do you want? After last night, there's…we started something, didn't we?"

She blinked and bit her lip as she tried to think, tried to get some idea as to what she could do, what was right, what was the best thing to do in this situation? She couldn't lie to him, but she didn't know what she could say that wouldn't betray Starfire any further. Her own desires didn't seem important. She could hardly deny their existence though.

"I just can't talk about that now, it…wouldn't be right," she said, turning away from him onto her side, looking at the wall.

"I…don't want to hurt you, too," he said as he laid a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I'd deserve it, since this is my fault."

"It's our fault. The others will blame both of us."

"The…others," she said slowly as something crept into her awareness.

"What? What is it?' he asked.

It came to her slowly, as the events of last night replayed in her mind. She tapped her fingers on her pillow as the went through each small act. The image of her kissing Robin in the backseat flooded her vision and she closed her eyes as she realized.

"Terra," she replied softly.

He didn't understand what she meant, looking down on her as he wracked his brain for what she might be referring to from last night.

"She saw us kissing, walked us up here, she knows about all of this," she said slowly as she turned back to face him.

"Shit...Do you think she told Starfire already?" he asked.

"I would doubt it, but she'll be checking in on us soon," she replied, "she said she would."

"I guess we should shower and get dressed then," he suggested.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I go first?"

"Go ahead."

With some effort, Raven slipped out from beneath the covers and stood, stretching as she did so, with her bare back to Robin. His plan of averting his eyes fell through when something on her lower back caught his eye. An inky black raven with outstretched wings flying upward was tattooed in delicate fashion across her lower back. He knew it was a mistake to look, but he had already done worse.

"Awesome uh, tattoo…When did you get that?" he asked.

She stopped in mid-stretch with her arms raised over her head, pointing to the ceiling. Her face flushed, and she dared not turn around, determined not to show him anything else. Emotions swirled in her mind and fought to take form.

"Thanks. I got it after we defeated my father. Someone helped me believe in myself…I wanted something special to remind me of what I am," she replied.

"Maybe I should get one," he said.

"Maybe."

Raven said nothing else as she quickly walked to her bathroom and disappeared inside it, leaving him staring after her as she slid the door shut behind her. He heard her turn on the shower and he looked down at himself. He had little to do while he waited. He needed a distraction, something that would stop him from continuing to scream at himself internally.

Climbing out of the bed, he stretched as she had and crossed to one of her bookshelves. A small book of short stories stuck out alongside the various tomes and tales and he picked it out on a whim. He returned to the bed and sat down, as he flipped it open. A tiny scrap of paper fell into his lap. He picked it up and recognized Raven's handwriting: 'Midnight House Café, Jump City open mic poetry, tea, and coffee – for friends.'

They had never gone there with her, as he couldn't remember ever visiting the place, but she must have gone at least once. She kept to herself quite a lot, so it was hard to gauge what she often did and what places she frequented when alone. The same thing that inspired the urge to kiss her motivated him enough to save the scrap of paper in his utility belt before he sat back on the bed and tried to read as his thoughts swam.

Various scenes played out in his mind as he pictured telling Starfire what had happened, in some, she was crying, in others, she was yelling, more had her doing both, and he was usually sitting alone with her, though Raven sat next to him in some. He felt the worst about the scenes where she cried, he deserved the yelling, was hoping for it, then he could at least get some of what he deserved.

Whatever happened, it was going to affect the team as much as it affected friendships, or relationships. Any criminal would be at an advantage if they weren't cooperating fully in the field. He also knew that the others would be supporting Starfire and likely wouldn't want to be around he or Raven for a while. He flipped a few pages in the book and tried to find a different story that might get his attention. He found one and managed to focus on reading it. As he finished the story some time later, the bathroom door opened, and Raven emerged, wrapped in a towel. Her eyes found his and she swiftly turned away when they lingered on him longer than she had intended.

"Your turn," Raven said.

He put the book down, grabbed his mask and walked over to her, wishing he had something clean he could have put on as he did so stark naked.

"I'm sorry," Robin said.

"You don't have to say that, not to me, anyway," she stated, still not looking at him.

"Hey, we'll all get through this, ok? You can talk to me, if they don't want us around," he said.

"Sure. That'll go over well too," she remarked dryly.

"I know, it will look bad, but it will look worse if we're avoiding each other too."

"Once we tell her, we'll see."

"Look, I know your emotions are probably going crazy right now, and I know it gets bad when you don't show them when you should…so, don't hide all of them."

"You're not wrong, but I'll choose when that happens, and it's not right now."

"Okay. I'll go and shower."

Raven waited until she heard the bathroom door slide shut behind him before she turned back and went to her closet. She hadn't trusted herself as she had felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him when he was close. Hearing him had been bad enough, if she saw him, it might push her over the edge. She pulled clean clothes from her closet and put them on, retrieving her belt from the floor and tying it on as well. Once dressed, she began meditating, hovering in the air and chanting her familiar mantra, "Azarath metrion zinthos."

Calming her emotions was her first priority, the second was to figure out how to approach the rest of the day. Terra would show up soon, Raven and Robin would tell Starfire about last night and apologize together, she would react, then the team would know, and…then what? Most of what happened later depended on what Starfire would do once she had been told. Worst case, Raven could spend the rest of the day either in her room or out in the city, as she knew nobody would want her around. Not after what she had done.

She wasn't sure that she was ready for the onslaught of emotions that she would get when she was next to Robin and Starfire having the conversation she was trying to plan. As if she could control it, Starfire would decide how it went. She hoped Terra hadn't said anything yet, they needed to be sure that Starfire heard it directly, it would be better that way. The others didn't need to be talking about it yet either. Her meditation soothed her mind and she slowly returned to her feet. She picked up the clothes and effects that were still laying across the bed and floor and arranged them in piles at the end of her bed.

Once she set Robin's belt with the rest of his things, she picked up the book he had been reading and wondered idly what had made him pick that one, of all the books on her shelves. Random choice, maybe, she thought. A knock at her door made her freeze. Time for round one, she thought.

"Rae, is it cool if I come in? Or are you…busy?" Terra asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in," Raven replied.

When the door slid open, Terra entered and quickly shut the door behind her before she looked around, her expression changed as she surveyed the room, and Raven didn't need to guess what she was thinking. Terra's gaze turned to Raven, and she crossed her arms.

"You don't look so good," Terra observed.

"Hangover…and my emotions aren't exactly calm," Raven said.

"And where's Rob?" Terra asked.

"In the shower," Raven replied, indicating the door to her bathroom.

"Not gonna join him?"

"No…and I showered first. I know how this looks…it's not his fault, its mine. My emotions took over and messed with his and we had too much to drink and well, I think you know the rest."

"Yeah, I do. But wait, you went out for drinks at some fancy place alone together, and left making out…guess it was a date, huh?"

"It wasn't-or, I didn't mean it to turn into that, neither of us did. You saw how drunk we were."

"Right, say I believe you, what are you gonna do?"

"We're going to tell Star everything and try to make sense of this."

"Is he gonna break up with her?"

"Maybe. That's a question for him."

"Shit…this is so awful, she's gonna go crazy, so are the rest of us!"

"I know. I'm sorry…and I'm sorry we dragged you into this too. Didn't mean to-well, didn't mean for any of it, but you didn't need to see… things happen."

Raven was referring to making out with Robin and the reminder made Terra step awkwardly to one side. They stood quietly for a few moments before Raven went and sat on her bed, holding her head as her hangover flared. Terra was starting toward the bed when Robin emerged from the bathroom with his mask on and a towel wrapped around his waist. He managed a tired, awkward smile that quickly faded and stepped closer, looking from her to Raven.

"So, is she up to speed?" Robin asked.

"Essentially," Raven replied.

"Okay. If Rae didn't already say it…I feel terrible, still trying to figure all this out," he said to Terra.

"Yeah, she did…so, what's gonna happen with you and Star?" Terra asked.

"If she doesn't end it after I tell her about this, then I will. We've been having problems, this happening… it's not gonna work out…no matter what we say," he explained.

"And what about you two?" she asked, looking between Robin and Raven.

Robin looked at Raven, who was still refusing to glance in his direction, choosing instead to look at her dresser, as if considering what color she might paint it. He had heard her answer already and decided what to tell Terra when he turned back to her.

"We're going to keep seeing each other," Robin said.

The look on Terra's face was nothing compared to the look Raven sported as she snapped her gaze to him. He hoped she would sense what he was thinking and go along with it, if the team thought that they weren't sure about each other after all this, they would be even angrier. The justification would be weaker than it already was and it would be harder to pull the team together if they knew neither he or Raven were ready for this.

"Maybe you guys should wait…think about it more," Terra suggested.

"Yeah, we will, it's just not ending after one night," Robin said.

"Is this even gonna fly with your emotions?" Terra asked Raven.

"I'm…not sure, but we'll see," Raven replied as she looked at Robin.

"So, you're cool with this?" Terra asked.

"I'm not 'cool' with it. We can't take it back, neither of us can ignore this, and we have to deal with everything that comes out of it. Speaking of, we should probably finish getting ready," Raven replied, speaking more to Robin.

"Oh, yeah," Robin said, looking down at himself.

Raven stood and passed Robin his belt and dirty clothes, averting her eyes as she did so. Terra did the same when Robin's towel slid slightly, which he quickly corrected.

"Thanks," he said to Raven," join me on the roof in a few minutes? I'll bring Star with me."

"Sure," she replied.

He nodded to her and left the room with his things under his arm. Raven moved toward the door as it slid shut behind him, half wanting to follow, the other half making sure he was gone. Her conflicting emotions briefly touched the surface of her awareness and she recognized the fear in the face of her passion. What if the situation was reversed, and she had been the one he hurt? Could he do to her what he had done to Star, even without the emotional influence being a factor? The other thing they had yet to even talk about loomed in her mind, what if she was pregnant?

Terra watched her quietly, unsure of what to say. Her own concerns seemed tiny in the face of the bomb that was about to be dropped on the team. Starfire would explode over this, she knew it, Robin knew it, and Raven did too.

"I wanted to kiss him…before he left," Raven blurted, "what's wrong with me?"

"You like him, nothing's wrong with you, it's just awful how you both found out," Terra said.

"Do you think less of me because of this?" Raven asked.

"Maybe a little," Tera replied.

"Maybe?"

"Okay! I'm angry at both of you and I can't believe you'd do this!"

"Better. We both deserve it."

"Not forever! We can get over this."

"I doubt Star will."

"She might, if she meets someone else."

"I didn't want to take him from her, you have to believe me."

"Yeah, I do…it's still terrible."

"I know…I should get going. Do me a favor? Don't talk about this until after we've told Star."

"You got it."

RrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrr

Laughing as she grabbed a glass of milk, Starfire floated over and sat down next to Kid Flash at the counter. She smiled as he passed her some toast and she took a few bites. It was slathered in mustard as she had requested, and it tasted more delicious than she remembered. Kid Flash had joined her a few minutes ago for breakfast, as the others in the living room had already eaten. Cyborg and Bumblebee were playing GameStation together with Beast Boy watching, waiting to play the winner. She hadn't seen Robin, Terra, or Raven at all yet, but she guessed they had just slept in that morning.

It was great to have the others here, it changed things up and meant that she could go more places with more people and learn more about her other friends who weren't around as often. Today, she and Bumblebee were going to the mall and they were going to see if Terra and Raven would join them. Raven probably wouldn't, but she would ask all the same. She thought of asking Robin, but that might spark another argument. Maybe Kid Flash would go with them.

"Have you planned anything to do today?" Starfire asked.

"Not really. You got something in mind?" Kid Flash asked.

"I am going to the mall of shopping with Bumblebee, would you care to join us?" she asked.

"Sure! Need to get some stuff anyway, when're we going?" he asked.

"In the afternoon. Perhaps after lunch, we shall see who else wants to go," she replied.

"Cool, sounds good! Where's Rob? Seems like he's always the first one up," he observed.

"I do not know," she said, "I did not see him return to the living room last night."

"Could check on him for ya," he offered.

"No, it is…fine, I shall look for him shortly," she said.

They finished their breakfast and started cleaning up the dishes when Terra walked in and joined them behind the counter. She said good morning and started making eggs. She didn't look sad, but she didn't look happy either. How anyone could not be happy on such a fantastic day was odd to her. It was sunny, they had more friends around, and there was so much they could do.

Still, Terra retained her blank expression and ate her eggs while Starfire and Kid Flash cleaned up. It wasn't her day for dishes, but she felt like doing them. Cyborg was busy anyway, he could do more after they all had lunch or dinner. She started planning which stores she wanted to visit, which ones she had to check out, and wondered if there were any new ones to see. As she cleaned, Cyborg beat Bumblebee and Beast Boy took over to play Cyborg.

"Hey, Starfire…"

She turned around to find Robin, standing slightly off to one side of the counter, he looked like he hadn't slept well, or had been up all night.

"Morning, Rob, sleep okay? You look like shit," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Terra asked.

"Later. Star, can we talk?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Star replied, making to sit at the counter near Terra.

"Somewhere else, c'mon," Robin said, stopping her and motioning for her to follow.

With a nod, Starfire followed Robin out of the living room, leaving Kid Flash and Terra staring after them. She thought they were just going a few feet out into the hall, but he took her all the way down several hallways to the roof access staircase in silence. He held the door for her as she walked out onto the roof. Raven was meditating, levitating in the center of their volleyball court. Robin led Starfire over to Raven and she slowly returned to the ground as they approached. Raven looked as bad as Robin did, but her demeanor was mostly the same as always, save fot the sad expression on her face.

"Hi Starfire," Raven began, "Robin and I have something we need to tell you…and it's definitely going to hurt. I didn't mean for it to happen, neither did he, and I… hope you'll forgive us in time, but I'll understand if you never do."

"What? What did you two do? Surely it is not so terrible?" Starfire inquired.

"Actually, it is. Hear us out first, then say whatever you want, but you need to know the whole story," Robin said.

"Okay, I shall listen," Starfire said.

Robin started off by telling Starfire how often he had been getting help from Raven for their relationship problems and how it had worked well, until recently. He told her how much time they had spent together and explained again the nature of their bond. Raven mentioned which emotions had used that bond to influence things. Starfire absorbed what they said at first, content to listen until they got into what she thought would be the worst part.

Pausing for a few moments, Robin then described what alcohol could do to people's minds, as she wasn't all that familiar with it yet. He got into the events of last night, starting with the invitation, how he didn't mean it as a date, and Raven said she didn't think it was a date either. Starfire's nostrils flared, and she felt her body heat rise as she guessed where the story was leading.

As Robin talked about what happened at the club, Raven chimed in less and less. From Terra dropping them off, to dinner, to drinking, to dancing, to the first kiss, to being picked up, and taken home and he paused again. Starfire remained quiet, practically smoldering as her eyes flashed green for an instant but returned to normal and refocused on Robin. Raven had moved from her place beside Robin to a place a referee might occupy around two combatants, in the middle, but not obscuring the view of one another.

He finally reached the end and told Starfire as his voice caught in his throat that he had slept with Raven and started to say how sorry he was when Starfire's eyes ignited in green and Raven put a dark barrier between the pair and the emerald beams from Starfire's eyes struck it. Starfire stopped in an instant and rounded on Raven.

"It's my fault, my emotions influenced his, if you're going to hit somebody, hit me," Raven said.

"I-I cannot believe either of you! You are my friends; how could you do this to me! 'Drunk' or not, 'emotions' or not, this is- you are both sanvakkororthobs!" Starfire shouted.

"I know… I'm really sorry, Star, we both are, we'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, I'd never cheat on you, but it happened, and we want to make it up to you, somehow," Robin said.

"You have done enough!" Starfire yelled, "I cannot forgive you… and I shall no longer be your girlfriend."

Starfire turned and made to leave but stopped and turned to look at Raven, who wouldn't meet her gaze and focused on the ground between them.

"Never…I never would have thought you could do such a thing," Starfire said to Raven before she stormed away and slammed the door to the roof behind her.

Anger and disbelief filled her, walking down the halls back to the living room, she had to get as far from them as she could. She didn't want to see either of them, but they were all she could think of, to her dismay. Betrayed by Raven, cheated on by Robin, there was nothing that she could come up with that might be worse, save for losing all her friends. At least the rest of them would be there for her. She needed them now more than ever.

What she had been told would sink in, and her anger would fade – replaced by crushing sadness. First, to tell the others, she knew they would be as mad as she was. She realized it as she was walking - Terra knew already, if she had driven them home while they were drunk and making out and hadn't said anything. Why? It wasn't right. This had been important to her.

Starfire burst into the living room and sought Terra. The game was still going as Beast Boy and Kid Flash raced each other, while Cyborg and Bumblebee watched. Terra was still sitting at the counter, drinking water and listening to music on her mp3 player with headphones. Not wasting a second, Starfire went over to the other side of the counter and looked down at Terra before taking the headphones off Terra's head. She jumped, then looked at Starfire's angry expression, and her face fell.

"Uh, hey Star. I guess you know. They um, wanted to tell you first, so I promised I wouldn't say anything…to anybody. I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, but I didn't wanna make things worse," Terra stammered.

"How could things be worse?!" Starfire demanded.

"If you thought they meant to do it, but they didn't. I know you don't believe them, I didn't either at first, but they're a mess," Terra said.

"They have still done it, and I do not forgive them!" Starfire exclaimed.

The noise from the game stopped and the others looked over from the couch.

"What's up, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, what gives? I'm about to kick Wally's butt here," Beast Boy said, "come watch."

"I am not in the mood for the video games!" Starfire yelled.

"Woah, easy Star, just calm down a bit and tell us what's wrong," Kid Flash said as he walked over.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself as the others joined her and Terra at the counter. Once everyone was settled, Starfire began telling them what Robin and Raven had told her. The others remained silent for the most part, content to listen, aside from a few noises of shock and murmurs of disbelief.

They looked from Starfire to Terra when she was mentioned, but Terra shook her head as to let Starfire continue. As she got to the end of the story, the others closed in around Starfire and Cyborg hugged her, as did Bumblebee and Kid Flash. Beast Boy looked to Terra but got no reaction as she was still mad at him.

"Can't believe it. They've never done anything like this," Cyborg said.

"Rae's emotions have got the best of us before, maybe it's like she said. What? You guys seen them? Not really nuts about each other until now," Beast Boy said.

"Maybe. Alcohol wouldn't help her control it either. Still, man, this is too much," Cyborg said.

"If it made them forget about Star, it had to be bad," Kid Flash interjected.

"Yeah, but where are they? Should at least talk to us," Bumblebee said.

"I do not want to see them," Starfire said.

Everyone around Starfire fell silent again and waited, but she didn't say anything else. She knew she would have to see them again eventually, but it was too much for now. The rest of the day felt like it would bring nothing, but more bad news and she didn't really want to go to the mall anymore. Beast Boy went to Terra and tried to put his arm around her, which she shrugged off.

"Are you gonna stop being mad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, yeah, when you stop being an ass," Terra replied.

"I'm not-," Beast Boy started.

"Cool it, we don't need more fights today," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, give it a rest," Cyborg agreed.

"Hey Star, wanna go to the mall?" Kid Flash asked.

"I do not think-," Starfire began.

"Yeah! We can get some lunch too, c'mon, Star," Bumblebee said.

"Very well," Starfire said.

"You guys have fun," Cyborg said with a smile, then looked to Beast Boy and Terra, "we'll hang out here."

Starfire left the room with Kid Flash and Bumblebee, leaving the other three standing around the counter. They were quiet for a while, but not motionless. Cyborg started looking around in the fridge for something they could have for lunch soon, while Terra avoided looking at Beast Boy, and he gazed back to the game's pause screen. It was good that Starfire was getting out, should keep her from thinking too much about what happened, they thought. Terra hoped she could at least talk to Robin or Raven soon, Cyborg wanted Starfire to feel better, and Beast Boy was wondering where Terra had gone last night after dropping the other two off.

It wasn't long before the door to the living room slid open again and Robin walked in, looking worse than he had before. Tears had left wet streaks down his cheeks and he had a fixed frown on his face. He walked over and stopped in front of them. The looks they gave him were a mix of anger and sadness.

"I uh, guess she told you?" Robin asked.

They nodded.

"Where's Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Meditating in her room. This has taken its toll on her, me too," Robin replied.

"Dude. How could you?" Beast Boy asked.

"If she told you everything, then you know. I wasn't thinking clearly and Raven lost control of one of her emotions, messed with mine," Robin replied wearily.

"What's gonna happen with you two?" Cyborg asked.

"Haven't talked about it enough, but we'll keep seeing each other and figure it out from there. She just needs some time," Robin explained.

"What about the team? It's gonna be hard getting Star in a room with you and Rae," Beast Boy asked.

"We'll deal with it," Robin said, as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge.

"We can help," Terra offered.

"Starfire's the one who needs your help, not us," Robin said.

"I still wanna hear Rae's side," Cyborg said.

"She's not going over it again… not good for her emotions right now," Robin said.


	5. Sober and Frustrated

~RavensMind~

An Escapist Date

Chapter 5: Sober and Frustrated

No one had seen Raven for the rest of the day, following she and Robin's conversation with Starfire. It wasn't easy for the rest of the team to accept that she had to be left alone, as it usually wasn't, but Robin was clear – he would field any concern or question about the previous night so that she might meditate. Kid Flash and Bumblebee kept Starfire well away from the tower, distracting her as best they could at the mall, trying to make her feel better. Still fighting a hangover, Robin's answers to the rest of Cyborg and Beast Boy's questions were short and told them little more than what they needed to know. His concern was keeping the team together and civil in the wake of what happened.

Cyborg asked if Kid Flash and Bumblebee should stay longer, just to help with watching over the city if things got more complicated. Beast Boy wanted to know if he and Terra would have to take over some of Starfire or Raven's patrols or jobs around the tower. Terra asked if they would stay in the same room long enough to train or work anything out. Robin dismissed most of those concerns, confident that Raven and Starfire would keep their obligations to the team, it wasn't like they had left, or had given any sign that they wanted to leave. He did say that he thought it would be good if Kid Flash and Bumblebee stayed longer and that any help the others offered Starfire would be appreciated. He would handle Raven.

"Is that smart? Maybe she'll wanna talk to someone other than you," Terra suggested.

"If her emotions are messing with other people's emotions, I don't think the rest of you should be around her right now," Robin said, "I'm not sure if Star's anger earlier was completely hers."

"Think she can be as mad as she wants, dude," Beast Boy said.

"There's mad and then there's trying to attack me. No matter how angry we are at each other, we don't do that," Robin said.

"And you're gonna let her emotions mess with yours?" Cyborg asked.

"They already did. No sense letting it happen to the rest of you," Robin replied.

"It's not just like, one emotion?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Robin said.

"I can help," Terra volunteered, "I know how to get through to her emotions. I learned it with Slade."

None of them said anything for a few beats. They remembered the events of Terra's betrayal all too well and having it pushed into view was still unsettling. Robin set his hand on her shoulder, giving her a weary smile.

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind, but let me try to talk to her first. You can help if I can't get anywhere," Robin said.

"Just let us know if she's okay, I don't like the rest of us being left hangin.' We should do something for Star, try to make her feel better," Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Wanna grab her favorite foods and I'll fetch some of her movies?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sounds like good times to me, I'll grab the mustard," Cyborg said.

"And Robin, get Star's…uh, oh, right…never mind," Beast Boy muttered.

"She'll appreciate what you're doing, and I do too. Just don't go crazy, give her some space if she needs it," Robin said, "I need to check on some things, see if there's any trouble in the city or-."

"No. We've got it, go rest," Terra cut in.

"I need to-," Robin started.

"Chill. We can handle it, go take care of your hangover before you do anything else," Terra interrupted.

"What she said," Beast Boy added.

Terra had a point, Robin's hangover was still bothering him, making conversations seem both painful and tiring. He relented begrudgingly, saying that he'd go lay down for a while. The others watched him go, still not believing what he and Raven had done.

RrrrrRRRRRRRrrrrrr

Over the next few days, the team made it their focus to make Starfire feel better, with some success. Robin stayed out of the room if Starfire was in it, but if they had to be in the same place, they didn't acknowledge each other. The team finally saw Raven a couple days after her night out with Robin, but it was only because she had taken longer than she had planned to get lunch for herself, and she vanished through the floor before they could ask her any questions. Robin had tried to talk to her a few times, but she was avoiding him as well. He was convinced that she left the tower using her powers every time he went to knock on her door.

To prove his theory, Robin took out his communicator and turned on Raven's communicator's tracker, watching her small blip on his screen as he walked to her door. Once he reached her hallway, the blip moved from the tower to a place somewhere in the city. He frowned and decided he'd give her the space she wanted, for a while anyway. Another couple of days passed and he asked Terra if she had spoken with Raven at all. When she said no, he asked if she would help him as she had offered. He sent her to the spot that Raven had kept escaping to in the city, Terra called and told him it was a skyscraper with an unused balcony close to the top that looked out toward the tower and the river. Terra waited and when Robin walked into the hall by Raven's door, she appeared from a black raven made of her power to stand on the balcony, a few feet from where Terra hovered on a boulder.

"Hey Raven," Terra said with a small smile.

Surprised, Raven jolted with a small sound of shock and turned to Terra. She regarded her blond-haired friend with a frown and a suspicious glance. Her brow furrowed, and she spoke clearly into the soft breeze.

"How did you know where I'd be?" Raven asked.

"Magic. Never know what my powers'll do next," Terra said.

"Liar," Raven said.

Terra shrugged and stepped down off her boulder onto the balcony beside Raven. The boulder fell to the roof of the building with a thud.

"How do you think I knew, then?" Terra asked.

"You tracked me here," Raven replied.

"Sure, if you say so."

"No…otherwise you wouldn't have been here when I got here."

"Hmm, that's true."

"So, tell me."

"You know, right?"

"It was Robin, wasn't it?"

A smile curled Terra's lips and she nodded happily. Raven gave a short sniff to that and looked toward the tower, her gaze lost in the wide city before her.

"Gonna talk to him? Or us? Ever again?" Terra pressed.

"I needed some time," Raven replied.

"Uh, it's been days since you said anything, to anyone," Terra said.

"My emotions have been…difficult, I can't figure out how I lost control of one like this," Raven said.

"So, you're gonna stay away until you do?" Terra asked.

"Yes. I don't want this to be a problem again…I don't want to be a problem again."

"Maybe it was the alcohol? Have you been drunk before that?"

"I don't know, maybe, and no, I haven't."

"So, stay away from it."

"Then what?"

"Talk to Robin, talk to Starfire, talk to us. We're still here."

Raven was quiet for a few moments, looking at the tower, considering. Her eyes returned to Terra and she spoke quietly.

"Do they hate me?" Raven asked.

"No! No, they're surprised and they're mad, but they still care about you. We just wanna know what's up and how we can all help," Terra said.

"And Starfire?"

"She's pissed, but I think she'll get through it, if you keep being her friend."

"And Robin?"

"You know, it's not like he just likes the sound of knocking on your door, he wants to see you."

"I know what he wants, but…I shouldn't be doing this. I can't give him what he'd ask for."

"Yeah, you could, kinda have to find out, right?"

"Why are you encouraging this? It's caused nothing but pain for us."

"No, it hasn't. I saw you, both of you, and that wasn't pain."

They stood with competing glances, Raven trying to break Terra's attempts with her will alone, and Terra, trying to bring Raven's concerns into the bigger picture. A glint of the sun flashed in Raven's eyes as it edged its rays over an office building that had been hiding it and she looked back to the tower with a sigh. Terra held her breath, waiting for her friend's decision.

"Alright, I'll talk to them…soon. And we'll see what happens," Raven said.

It seemed to satisfy Terra and she nodded before stepping up and looking down over the railing of the balcony to watch a series of cars pass, pointing out an interesting sports car to Raven, mostly to make conversation. Raven joined her and watched the cars pass. This spot had been nice for a few reasons, one being that there was enough distraction that one couldn't be totally isolated from the world, but still be alone.

A red moped weaved around a few cars in the right lane and came to rest outside of small crafts store. Terra frowned at it and turned her head to the other side of the street. It was a small motion, but Raven noticed it all the same. There were few things that could have evoked that response and it wasn't hard to guess that it had been something about Beast Boy. His pursuit of the vehicle had been an infatuation of sorts.

"So…how're things with Beast Boy?" Raven asked, trying to sound casual.

"Still bad. Like, he keeps volunteering me for things with him and still just thinks I'll go along with his ideas without asking," Terra said.

"I'm guessing your words aren't getting through to him?" Raven asked.

"Nope. I don't know what else I can tell him though," Terra said.

"Why not try turning it on him? Make him go along with your ideas?" Raven suggested.

"Maybe. But I don't even wanna hang out with him is the thing," Terra said.

"Try it anyway, whether you want to or not. I think he'll see things your way."

"Yeah, sure... I doubt it, but I'll try."

"I think I'll go back to the tower. Thanks, for talking to me…Hey, wanna hang out soon? I think we could both use a break."

"Anytime Rae, sounds cool! I'm gonna grab some pizzas for tonight before I head back, but I'll catch ya later," Terra said.

Raven soared for the tower as Terra used her power to pull the boulder from the roof and leapt on it, heading for the pizza place. On the way back to the tower, Raven considered what she should do first, she didn't want Robin to keep checking on her until she was ready to talk and thought that facing the others later would be tougher without support. She may as well see him for a few minutes. Sudden heat rose in her face and she felt the emotion responsible, still strong, rooted in her mind. Passion. She knew what to call it at least, but little in the way of keeping it under her usual control.

Even without alcohol, the emotion had power that worried her. Meditation helped, but she'd need to do it more often if she wanted to keep it under complete control. Thinking of him had been enough to summon the emotion. It still didn't bode well for the next heated fight with a criminal, unless she could get a better handle on it somehow. She landed on the roof of Titans Tower and went inside, wondering what she'll say as she made her way to Robin's room. It wasn't hard, she would just knock, tell him that she was alright, and that she'd see the rest of them that night. Their longer talk could wait, until tomorrow maybe.

Raven knocked twice on Robin's door. She felt the heat rise in her face again, took a deep breath, and let it out just before the door slid open. Robin greeted her with a smile and leaned against the door frame.

"Good to see you out of your room," Robin said, "was starting to worry."

She said nothing to this. He let her in his room and closed the door behind her, thinking she needed a minute or two before she said anything. Without a word or warning, she spun around, pinned him to the wall, and pressed her lips to his for a hungry kiss. It stole his sense and breath, but as he reached a hand to her cheek, she pulled away and quickly moved to sit down on his bed.

With a shaky sigh, she crossed her arms before her and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…my emotions haven't been easy to control the last few days," Raven said.

"Uh, no need to apologize, I'd rather it be a kiss than Trigon or a haunted house, after all," Robin said, referring to the last few times her emotions got out of hand, "Besides, I like it."

"I know you do," she said.

"You do too," he observed, crossing the room to stand in front of her.

"Please don't start that. I only came to tell you that I'm fine and I'd join all of you for dinner later. We can talk through… everything else tomorrow, if you like," she said.

"Okay. Did you talk to Terra?" he asked.

"I did. Nice plan, by the way," she said.

"Not sure what you're talking about," he smirked.

"Right, because Terra guessed where I'd be at that exact time today," she said dryly, "I should compare notes with her on what the future holds."

"Would be a lively discussion," he remarked.

"Not really," she said as she got to her feet.

He put a hand on her shoulder just as she started for the door.

"Going already? Was hoping you'd help me with something," he said.

"Which is?" she asked.

"I've been covering your share of the chores and patrols while you've been meditating the last few days. Mind joining me for mine tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, it's only fair," she said.

"Figure it'd make it easier for us to talk and get some things done too," he said.

"And keep me out of my room, in front of the others," she said, guessing the rest of his plan.

"They're worried about you too, Rae," he said.

"I doubt Starfire is," she said.

"Cyborg talked to her, so did Terra and Beast Boy, Kid Flash too, she's starting to see how this happened, and how it could get worse, but she's still upset. She'll come around at some point," he said.

"If you say so. I'll see you at dinner."

With a smile, he moved his hand up along her neck and rested it on her cheek. She flinched and red flushed her face. His thoughts transported him briefly to several nights ago, dancing with her, then the fumbling with her clothes and naked pale skin beneath him in her warm bed. Memories of that night were fragmented, but even scraps of them set his heart pounding.

"Maybe you should stay…or uh, at least kiss me goodbye," he said.

"I-I don't think that's," she started, then sighed and quietly said, "okay."

He leaned in and brought his lips to hers in a long, lingering kiss. He wanted more sober moments like this with her. He hoped she did too. It seemed like it, as she let him hold and deepen their kiss as long as he needed. He broke the kiss and stepped back. Her eyes were seeking his behind his mask. She wrapped her arms around him and gently settled her thigh in between his legs.

"I have missed this with you. My emotions weren't letting me think of much else for over a day once I got passed the hangover," Raven confessed.

"Then stay, I've got nothing planned this afternoon, and the team won't miss us 'till dinner," Robin said.

"Part of me wants to, but I can't. I need to meditate again," she said.

"Ok, guess I'll see you at dinner," he said.

She nodded and let him go, walking to the door, trying her best not to look back or stop.

"See you then. Oh, and you might want to talk some sense into Beast Boy, I don't think the team can handle two break ups at once," she said before she left the room.

It was true, Terra and Beast Boy had been arguing a lot more the past few days. Weeks was more like it, Robin thought. If his breakup with Starfire was unexpected, Terra and Beast Boy's would look more like an oncoming train. Hard to miss. Something had to be done, things were complicated enough. What could he do? Sitting them down and talking through things wouldn't go well, since he had made a few mistakes of his own and hadn't quite fixed things yet. One on one, maybe he had a better chance.

Robin still had plenty of time before dinner to talk to at least one of them, both if the conversations were quick. He didn't want to rush either conversation though. Learning more than he needed to know about the relationship of the pair didn't exactly thrill him either, but if it helped, it had to be done. He set out to find Beast Boy.

RrrrrrrRRRRRrrrrr

Cries of joy and excitement erupted from the group of kids around the arcade dancing game nearby. The arcade was noisy and cheerful in the warm afternoon. Robin and Beast Boy stood at adjacent skee ball games, rolling balls up into the numbered holes. They hadn't been in the arcade too long. Robin had found him arguing with Cyborg over who cheated in their last match in a fighting game in the living room. He broke it up and suggested that the arcade would be fun. Cyborg asked to join them, but Bumblebee seized the opportunity to challenge him for another game. Luckily, Starfire was out on patrol and Terra had yet to return from getting the pizzas. Kid Flash came along, though Robin tried to dissuade him.

Kid Flash decided to challenge a kid to the dance game, naturally making it impossible for the other kid to win. Not like he could help it. So, he was responsible for the excited crowd. It's not often anyone gets to see perfect, lightning-quick response time, after all. Robin hoped Terra got plenty of pizzas, Kid Flash was going to need a big recharge at the rate he was moving.

Beast Boy rolled three balls into the same, low-scoring hole. In determination, he tossed another, but it missed every hole. Robin rolled a perfect ball next, turning to Beast Boy as the crowd behind them cheered on Kid Flash for a perfect song score.

"You ok? Seem kinda distracted," Robin said.

"Yeah, well, not like it's my fault, unless you believe Terra," Beast Boy said.

"What's wrong, exactly?" Robin asked.

"She says I don't talk to her, like, I don't ask what she wants, and that I keep doing things without asking her," Beast Boy said.

"Is that all?" Robin asked.

"Pfft, isn't that enough?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're sure?" Robin pressed.

"Yeah. What? Shouldn't I be able to do something without asking her all the time? I can think for myself," Beast Boy said.

"I think it's more that you don't ask her when it involves her," Robin said, "you assume she'll go along with it."

"So, you have talked to Terra," Beast Boy said, tossing a ball with more force.

"Not thoroughly, but enough to know," Robin said.

"What, are you gonna interrogate her?" Beast Boy asked.

"You wish," Robin joked.

"Hey, yeah, you could tell me what she says," Beast Boy said.

"No, if you can't figure this out between the two of you, then we'll see what we can do," Robin said, throwing a ball and missing completely.

Beast Boy set his next ball down and glanced back at Kid Flash for a second as the crowd cheered again, then turned to face Robin.

"What's that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Copying Beast Boy, Robin set his ball down and turned to him.

"With everything that's been going on the last few days, we can't deal with more fighting on the team," Robin said, "if I have to call the team in for a meeting complete with rules to fix this, I will."

"That's stupid, we can fix our own problems," Beast Boy protested.

"I still hope so, but we'll see. Starfire still won't talk to me, Raven has been avoiding everyone, and if Terra stops talking to you, it's another thing to account for in our rotations and everything else," Robin explained.

"Relax dude, I've got it, Terra isn't gonna break up with me. It's not like I cheated on her," Beast Boy retorted.

Robin fixed Beast Boy with a glare before he turned back to the skee-ball machine and collected his tickets, saying nothing. Beast Boy realized his mistake and caught Robin's shoulder as he started for the prize counter.

"Sorry Rob, didn't mean it like that, wasn't thinking," Beast Boy said.

"Might wanna start doing that more," Robin muttered as he shrugged out of Beast Boy's grip and kept walking.

"Hey! It's not like it's any of your business what Terra and I do anyway, and I think about her plenty, dude!" Beast Boy raged at him.

Spinning around, Robin marched back and loomed over Beast Boy, even though he wasn't that much taller, it was the presence he gathered in the swell of his leadership role. Kids from the crowd had looked over at the sound of Beast Boy's voice and started alerting their friends to the two Titans' heated discussion.

"It is my business! You're a part of this team and that team exists because we look after each other and keep the peace of this city, which we can't do if we're avoiding each other and fighting each other. Fix your problems with Terra, or let her go, either way, it needs to happen. We're already dealing with me and Star's break up, we don't need more problems, so figure it out!" Robin roared back.

The arcade was quiet as everyone watched Robin and Beast Boy's argument. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but Robin was already walking off to the ticket counter, so he shut it again, before he said something he couldn't take back. Looking around, Beast Boy frowned at the attention they had drawn and turned back to the skee-ball machine, determined to act like nothing had happened. Kid Flash appeared at his side a few moments later.

"Did he get a shitty score or something?" Kid Flash joked.

"Nah, was just something I said," Beast Boy said regretfully.

"Gonna apologize?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't think so. Better to do what he says when he's like this instead. Dude, I swear he's two different people sometimes," Beast Boy replied.

"That might fix Starfire and Raven's problem," Kid Flash joked.

Beast Boy laughed and passed Kid Flash a ball, which he tossed and missed every target hole.

"How'd the dancing go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Won every song. Broke the record on all of 'em," Kid Flash replied.

"Nice, dude! Did you play anything else?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not yet, wanna try that driving game over there?" Kid Flash asked.

Everything calmed down in the arcade after a while. Robin hadn't joined Beast Boy or Kid Flash at the racing game, choosing instead to shoot virtual aliens, trying to calm himself down. It had been lucky for him and Beast Boy that they had drawn a crowd, otherwise he would've continued his tirade. The fact that he hadn't tried to smooth things over with Starfire yet had risen in his mind after telling Beast Boy he should be talking to Terra. He knew he should follow his own advice. However, he needed a peace offering.

There were a few things that came to mind. He settled on one that would make it clear what it was he wanted to repair and how he still thought of her without giving an impression of anything else. Getting it wouldn't be a problem, but if he wanted to get it today, he was running out of time before they had to head back to the tower. He didn't want to rush Kid Flash and Beast Boy out of the arcade, so he went alone, and knew he wouldn't be missed. True enough, Kid Flash and Beast Boy hadn't noticed he had left and returned to them an hour later. They only wondered what was in the box he carried at his side as he said it was time to head back to the tower.

Once they got back, Robin left them for a few minutes to speak with Raven and rejoined the pair as they were sitting down on the couch in the living room. Terra thrust a pizza box in their faces and they happily opened it. While Beast Boy hadn't said anything to Terra, or she to him, they weren't avoiding each other. It was better than arguments over good pizza. As if roused, Cyborg and Bumblebee entered the room and Cyborg made a show of sniffing the air before bounding over and seizing a few slices. The team laughed and ate before the sound of the sliding doors announced another titan's arrival.

Raven slowly crossed the room and snagged a piece of pizza, sitting on the couch next to Cyborg near stealthily. They greeted her as if she had returned from a long trip on which she sustained an injury and that level of concern wasn't lost on her. None of them grilled her on what happened, what she had been doing since, or what would come next. It was easier for Kid Flash and Bumblebee to bring her around to normal conversations, she wasn't as used to their emotions and presence. If her core team members had tried, she'd know if they tried to pull her into false talk. Before long, the group had the TV on as they chatted and munched on their food. Terra got up and went to grab some drinks and Beast Boy followed her to talk, but before he could say anything, the doors slid open and Starfire greeted them with a small smile, heading down to join the rest of the team.

The smile on Starfire's face faded as her eyes picked out Robin and Raven amongst the others on the couch. She didn't leave, but she didn't go to the couch. She realized that she couldn't make herself ruin the fun by leaving immediately, but she didn't want to be around either of them. Raven wouldn't meet Starfire's gaze and she dropped it to the pizza box before her, but Robin kept his head up, and his masked eyes fixed on Starfire. No one had said a word. Only sounds from the TV drifted over the silence.

"I was not aware everyone would be present," Starfire said, as coolly as she could manage without dipping into anger.

"Yeah, dude, it's pizza night, we never miss it," Beast Boy said.

"Unless some bad guy screws it up," Cyborg noted.

"Who messed it up last time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Dr. Light," Raven said quietly.

Starfire looked incensed at Raven's voice and seemed to stand taller.

"Not very bright," Bumblebee said.

"Right?!" Beast Boy asked.

"We all do some pretty stupid things," Robin said.

Robin got off the couch and motioned for Raven. She got up as well, reluctantly, but she joined him before Starfire. Everyone was quiet again, watching as Robin pulled something small out of his utility belt. Raven held her hand out and Robin set his alongside hers, together holding what Robin had pulled from his belt. On a silver strand, small balls of red, blue, and orange shone brightly under the lights. Starfire looked stricken and looked from one to the other as they slightly bowed their heads to her.

"It's not much, we know," Robin continued.

"But we hope it's a start," Raven added.

The necklace they offered was identical to the ones she had gifted them all in celebrating friendship for her alien holiday of Blorthog. The colors clearly chosen represented Raven, Robin, and Starfire. Friends. It was true, it wasn't enough, but it meant a great deal to Starfire.

"Am I meant to forgive you?" Starfire asked.

"No. I don't know if you'll ever do that," Robin replied.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't accept every apology we gave you," Raven said.

Starfire reached out and took the necklace, holding it before her. On the one hand, she knew she could not deny its meaning and treat them as they had her, but it also verged on cheapening the special holiday's true intent. Still, their message was clear. They wouldn't stop being her friends. She had seen what happens if she left, the team dissolves, they go their own way, only returning to find each other when they were in need. Robin would work alone, Raven would have no one, Beast Boy would be doing tricks for spectators, and Cyborg would slowly fall into disrepair. No matter what they faced, she wanted her friends to be together. It didn't change what they had done to her, it hurt, even looking at them was hard.

"This is a wonderful thing to give, but what shall we do? I am…not sure I am ready to accept it," Starfire said.

"Keep it, if it only means that you'll talk to us, so we can stop avoiding each other, and uh, figure this out. We're not gonna get along otherwise, and we owe it to you, the team, and ourselves to try. I don't know if we'll ever move past this, but it shouldn't keep us from enjoying things like this together," Robin said, motioning behind him to the others and the pizzas.

"I suppose you are correct, we cannot continue as we have the past few days, but neither can I forget what you have done," Starfire said.

"We've all been through too much together to ruin it now. We've survived betrayals before, we'll heal from this one too," Raven noted.

Eyes flicked to Terra when Raven mentioned betrayal. She flinched, but she didn't say anything, this was about Starfire right now, not her. There was plenty she could've said to that, though. Slade had used her, and she had been the willing tool to destroy the team from within before she realized her terrible choice. Words wouldn't be enough to make up for her actions then, but there were things she could do to be better than she had been. The others understood as much in the moment as Starfire's hands shook, closing her fingers over the gift.

Starfire put the necklace over her head and displayed the small token across her throat with her fingers. The others let out a collective sigh of relief, but Robin and Raven stood firmly, with cautious smiles.

"It is pizza night, yes? Shall we eat and watch the bad movies?" Starfire asked with a smile.

"Hey! They're not all bad!" Beast Boy protested.

"No, Invasion of the Hay Swindlers was surely a masterpiece," Raven said dryly.

"It was Invasion of the Skull Thieves! You can't forget the robots that stole the brains of humans to study and destroy them!" Beast Boy said.

"Yes, it had a poor view of aliens," Starfire said.

"And bad reviews," Robin added.

"And lame action scenes," Cyborg said.

"And bad CGI," Kid Flash noted.

"And lousy music," Bumblebee said.

"And dumb characters," Terra added.

"Okay! I get it! Just stop already," Beast Boy cut in, "we gonna watch something or not?"

Starfire followed Robin and Raven as they went back to the couch and sat down together. Robin passed Starfire some pizza, which she politely took. The rest of the group relaxed, once they were convinced that a shouting match wasn't imminent. Cyborg started sifting through the list of movies available next.

Terra grabbed some sodas from the fridge and set them in front of Beast Boy, expecting him to take some over to the others. He was still standing there when she looked up from getting more out of the fridge. She set the others down and cocked her head. They considered each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Wanna do something tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kinda feel like grabbing dinner, sound good?" Terra asked.

"Totally, where?" he asked.

"First hole in the wall grill we pass in the city," she suggested with a laugh.

"Cool! Look, uh, I'm sorry I've been a jerk, I'll make it up to you, ok?" he said.

"Okay, but we're gonna talk about this again. I wanna be sure we're good," she said.

"Sure," he said.

He scooped some soda cans into his arms and she followed with another armload over to the others on the couch.

The air cleared on a few counts, the team could relax for the night together. Knocking back sodas and munching pizza, they made it through a hammy action movie before any of them started getting tired. At a point during their next movie choice, Robin got up, saying he was going to go over a case file, and that he'd probably back when they started a third movie. He took his soda and a piece of pizza with him as he left.

Robin's departure left Raven sitting next to Starfire on the couch, like they had been sectioned off from the others. Kid Flash slid a bit closer to use the space and ask Starfire what she was doing the following day. Cyborg and Beast Boy started going at it over whether the movie was a sequel or prequel to another series, with Terra and Bumblebee reigning them in when they got too loud. While the others were distracted by this, Starfire subtly leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear, "I wish to speak with you, after our friends have gone to bed. Is that…ok?"

Considering for a moment, Raven nodded, "Yeah."

An hour later, the group was taking turns yawning, but the credits weren't close. Bumblebee made her way to bed first, Beast Boy was next, tossing his empty soda can into the sink as he left, then Terra finished a final slice of pizza and headed for her room, Kid Flash and Cyborg lingered, talking about playing some games the next day, before they went to sleep. The movie wasn't over, so the two girls slid to the center of the couch and watched the ending together. Raven had been stealing a few minutes here and there to read a small book in her lap during the boring segments. Starfire was sipping a soda, focusing on the odd movie until it ended.

When the credits rolled, Starfire turned off the movie and the TV, then quietly shifted to look at Raven. They hadn't said much to one another after Robin left the room, but they weren't actively ignoring each other. Starfire passed Raven a soda as Raven marked her place in her book and set it down.

"Weird movie," Raven said.

"Yes, I…do not think we should watch any more from that series," Starfire said.

"The others missed that twist, lucky us," she said dryly.

"I did not like the large insects that flew from that woman's stomach," Starfire said.

"It wasn't her stomach, but um, yeah, me either," Raven said.

Raven took a sip of her soda and glanced out the window as Starfire set the remote down. Neither felt like they knew what they should say. Starfire at least knew what she wanted to say, but expressing it wasn't easy. Raven took another sip and then a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'd ask what you wanted to talk about, but it's not hard to guess…. So, where did you want to start?" Raven asked.

"Yes, well, I have had time to think about what you two have done. I…remember what it was like to use your powers, and how difficult it is to control all your emotions. If your control of them was taken, I suppose we are all lucky that what you two did is all that came of it. I am still having trouble with how your emotions got out of control," Starfire explained.

"Almost positive it was the drinks. First time I've had any alcohol, will probably be the last, too," Raven replied.

"A drink can impair your mind?"

"Yeah, these could, if you have a lot of them."

"And you had never had one before?"

"Never."

"I do not believe I have either…Still, this is only one part of what I wished to ask you about. You said that your emotions influenced his, that they would only be able to do that if his he had feelings for you, so, do you believe that they are still influencing his?"

"No, my emotions are under control now, what he feels now is unimpaired, uninfluenced."

"How did his feelings for you start?"

"I think that's a question for him. My feelings for him, well, they um, they were being ignored, and I think I've had them for a long time, but I'm not sure how they started. Hard to pin down."

"You said you had been talking with him about me, helping him work out some problems with me. I do not wish to know everything you said, just if you um…meant to help him."

"Yeah, I wanted you both to work through things and stay together, I never tried to break you up. I didn't go to him, he came to me. I wanted what was best for both of you."

Starfire shifted on the couch and took a few deep breaths. Raven sipped from her drink as she kept her eyes on her friend, almost sure that if she took her eyes off her, she would explode or disappear in a flight of tears. Starfire calmed some part of herself in the next moment, the air leaving her lungs in a clear escape.

Raven became aware of Robin's presence just outside one of the side doors to the living room through their bond. Clearly, he was listening in on their conversation. She hoped that he would stay hidden until she could have this all out with Starfire. Determined to fix things, she felt it was the only path forward that offered the least heartache. She would talk all night if that's what was needed.

"I believe you. I spoke with the others about all of this. I…want what is best for all of us, and if that means you and Robin are…more than friends, then I shall accept that. What I wish to ask is that while I um, adjust, I would like it if you and Robin would not um, kiss or, do things like that around me," Starfire said.

"That's fair, I'll tell Robin when I get a chance," Raven said.

"Thank you," Starfire said.

"I know it'll take a while for everyone to adjust, but if there's anything that'll help you, I will do what I can."

"There is something else. You have not been speaking with us for a few days, have you been avoiding him as well?"

"I um, yeah, up until today I haven't seen him."

"Promise me that you will spend time with him."

"I-Wait, what?"

"He is troubled. If you have been helping him, he needs it now, and I believe you do as well. You two have been avoiding each other and the rest of us. It is not good. I do not want this to continue like it has been."

"To be clear, I have been meditating alone to regain my control, he has tried to talk to me."

"Oh. I see."

"I will spend more time with him though, I promise."

"That is all I ask."

"Would you mind if I um, asked you for something?"

"What is it?"

"Hang out sometime? I'll go to the mall with you."

"I'd like that," Starfire said with a chuckle, "I am upset with you, but we shall work through it and still be friends."

"That's the idea. He and I don't deserve you as a friend, you're too nice about this."

"After speaking with the others and receiving your gift, I have realized just how much we could lose if this problem is not fixed between us. Kid Flash and Terra helped me see that."

As Raven reached for her soda, Robin walked in through the side door and waved to them. They waved back and he walked over to join them on the couch. He hadn't heard everything they had said, but he caught a good portion of their conversation. He wasn't about to tell them that though. They didn't continue talking, mostly due to his interruption. It hadn't been meant for him to hear or join.

"You two okay?" Robin asked.

Raven and Starfire nodded.

"Good, so, did I miss some cool movies?" Robin asked.

"Not really, I'd say you were the lucky one," Raven replied.

"Yes, they were not remarkable," Starfire added.

"Shame, was looking forward to watching one before bed," Robin said.

"We could look for another," Raven suggested.

"Yeah? Either of you tired?" Robin asked.

"The opposite, actually," Raven said.

"I am hardly sleepy," Starfire said.

"Okay, let's see if we can find a movie," Robin said.

Starfire passed Robin the remote and he flipped through the lists of available movies. They settled on a crime thriller called The Dead Street, where a neighborhood is terrorized by a spree killer with a penchant for confetti and graffiti. It turned out to be better than expected and they were glued to the screen until the credits rolled.

Robin had unconsciously settled closer to Raven with his arm behind her on the back of the couch during the movie. He only noticed as he was setting the remote down, but Starfire was looking at him with something like hurt in her eyes. He scooted away from Raven and withdrew his arm when he sat back from adjusting his boot. She softened her gaze and let him off the hook in her mind. They spoke of how much they enjoyed the movie before Robin shifted topics.

"So, I think I actually have a lead on Red X," Robin said, "Raven and I will check it out on our patrol tomorrow, it might be nothing, but if it's not, we'll need to be ready."

"Hope it's good, he's been free for too long," Raven said.

"What is the lead?" Starfire asked.

"I'll brief you and the rest of the team tomorrow, but I'm tired, so I think I'll go to bed," Robin replied.

"Right, me too," Raven said.

"I am sleepy as well, thank you for talking with me, Raven," Starfire said.

"And thank you, Star, we'll hang out soon," Raven said.

"Of course!" Starfire said.

The three of them said good night and went their separate ways. For each of them, it felt like a major load had been lifted off their minds. Progress on their problem had been made and that alone made them all feel like it was possible to work through things. Robin hoped they could keep things as amenable as they had that day, Raven wanted to be the friend to Starfire that she had once been, and Starfire would keep focusing on the everlasting friendships she knew the team should have.

As late as it was, it felt like there should be more to the day to Robin. Much had been done, true, but things were still hanging on him, even as he got ready for bed. He wanted to talk to Starfire alone too. Things would still be difficult between them unless they ironed out a couple more issues. Just as he was taking off his cape, there was a knock at his door. He hung his cape and walked to the door. Raven's nervous face greeted him when he opened it.

"Hey," Raven said.

"Hey," Robin echoed.

"I-I know you overheard some of what Starfire and I were saying, so I'm here to…spend the night with you, if that's something you'd want," Raven said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that would be uh, really nice," Robin said.

"You can say 'no' if you're not sure… and um, I'm only going as far as kissing, ok?"

"I'm sure, I'd like you to stay, and... kissing is uh, great."

"Alright."

She took a deep breath and exhaled as he let her in his room. He went over to his dresser, letting her relax in her own time, and undid his belt. As he was taking off his boots, he heard her take several additional deep breaths before she sat on his bed. He pulled his shirt off and looked over his shoulder at her. She was undoing her cloak and boots, her face unreadable, but he could tell she was trying hard to contain her emotions. Still in his tights, he put his dirty clothes on his dresser and went back to her.

"Rae," he prompted.

She looked up from untying her belt and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She reached up and sank her hand into his hair, keeping her mouth on his. He finished untying her belt for her and set it next to her before he pulled out of the kiss. A tiny blissful smile played on her face as she looked at him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Guess I have some magic too, huh?"

"In a way," she said with a small laugh, "the best kind."


	6. Starfire's Request

~RavensMind~

An Escapist Date

Chapter 6: Starfire's Request

A training session for the team proved that the recent break-up had it taken its own toll on the Titans dynamic. Starfire was less cooperative when paired with Robin or Raven, while they were doing more than they needed to in the situation. Robin parried attacks directed by the robot training dummies built by Cyborg toward Starfire and Raven was shielding Starfire more than herself when flying debris was continuously shot at them. During exercises involving the entire team and these robots, Robin would constantly rush from a target of his own if Raven got overwhelmed, or he'd switch off with Starfire if she was in any way injured. Raven kept both in view, gave more praise to Starfire than usual, and destroyed a few tall robots that dared touch Robin. It wasn't hard for the rest of the team to notice the shift. While they were helping more, if they couldn't focus on their own individual targets or duties, it would be a problem during a fight, and Robin knew it, even as he was doing it.

For Starfire, other team activities made it hard to ignore the new reality. Whether it was going to the arcade, grabbing lunch, or having fun together in the tower - Robin was ever focused on Raven, and vice versa. It wasn't that they talked together exclusively, or did things apart from the others during these activities, it was that they gravitated toward each other more frequently, they didn't have to say or do anything else for her to feel the bond that should have been obvious before. For the most part, Kid Flash kept seeking Starfire out and keeping her company. She wasn't sure why he was talking to her so much lately. She appreciated it, he made her feel less focused on Robin or Raven. His compliments were helping her too.

One evening, as Kid Flash was talking to Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled him away for a basketball game and her mood dipped again. Terra tried to talk to her about how she was feeling, but she wasn't sure herself. Despite that, Starfire agreed to meet Terra at the mall later, just to get out of the tower and talk. She also wondered if she could get more information on what happened between Robin and Raven to help her better understand things. Bumblebee had asked to go too, but Starfire insisted that she stay, that it should be a one on one conversation. Most of the team had more or less split off to do their own thing, Bumblebee had gone to watch Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash's basketball game on the roof, while Starfire and Terra left for Jump City's mall, which left Robin and Raven alone in the common room.

When she was sure the others had left, Raven dropped her book and leaned over to kiss Robin, stealing all of his attention from the file he had been reading. He eagerly put his arm around her and swept her into another kiss. They'd had little time together that day as another round of training had stolen most of their morning and afternoon. If making out once was the most they'd get that day, they'd make the most of every second. Pent up frustration over the course of the day led her to pull him down with her against the soft cushions. They were nearly tugging at their clothes until one of the side doors to the room slid open, and Terra walked in without Starfire. The three of them looked at each other for a few seconds of awkward silence. Despite seeing them like this before, Terra's eyes were still wide in surprise. None of them averted their gazes, registering only mutual apology.

"So, I guess things are going great for you guys, huh?" Terra said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. I um, thought you left with Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Oh, right, I did, but she changed her mind. We're going to the mall tomorrow instead," Terra replied.

"And...where is she?" Raven asked.

"She went to watch the guys play basketball with Bumblebee, you're good," Terra replied.

"So, uh, what're you doing?" Robin asked.

"I was gonna see if you guys wanted to hang out or something but," Terra said, letting the situation speak for her.

Neither Robin or Raven had moved since Terra walked in, so Raven had been speaking upside down, as Robin had spoken while laying on top of her. Raven's hair looked good splayed out as it was and Terra had yet to see Robin pin anyone down like that outside of combat or training. Terra shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Seems like you're busy," Terra said.

"We can if you want, nobody's really asked us to do anything since, well, since Star and I broke up," Robin said.

"He's right. This can wait...until tonight," Raven said.

Robin smirked at Raven before he got off her and helped her up from the couch. Terra watched as the pair looked themselves and then each other over to see if anything from the couch got on their clothes. She wondered if this had become a frequent place for them to make out. Picturing it made her adjust the collar of her shirt. It had been weeks since she'd had anything resembling that with Beast Boy. Her anger had not lessened by much, Beast Boy seemed content to not address the problem, just to occasionally dip back into doing what pissed her off. It seemed like no matter what she said some days, he'd find a way to misinterpret it, or just ignore it. She alternated between speaking to him and ignoring him every other day, he just wouldn't-.

"Terra?" Raven asked.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I asked what you wanted to do," Robin replied.

"Oh, sorry! Not really sure, was gonna ask you guys," Terra said.

"I know a place that has great burgers, if you wanna grab dinner, live music, too," Robin said, "that work for both of you?"

"As long as it's not too noisy," Raven said.

"No, the bands are usually pretty laid back, they mostly play acoustic stuff," Robin said.

"Sounds cool! Let's check it out," Terra said.

"Just need to ask Cyborg for the keys to the T-car, since we all can't fit on my R-cycle," Robin said.

"I can take us, just tell me where it is," Raven said.

Once Robin gave her the location, Raven took hold of Terra and Robin by their hands, they traveled through a dark portal in the floor and emerged on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant. Music met their ears almost immediately. The notes of a guitar hung in the air and mingled with the various patrons that were going in and out of the place. The red-bricked building sported various posters advertising new bands and the dates for their next shows. Robin led Raven and Terra through the door and they were hailed by a perky red-headed waitress that took them to a booth they requested near the back of the restaurant in view of the band, but farther from then noise.

As soon as the waitress left, Raven's face was hidden by the menu, and Robin had his eyes on the band. Tonight's show featured an alternative set played by two members of a big rock band as part of a solo tour. It was acoustic, but still maintained the energy of something heavier. An awkward silence settled between the three, it was really becoming their new thing when they were together. Mostly because Terra seemed to keep catching the pair during their steamy moments.

"Cool music, d'you usually come here?" Terra asked Robin.

"Not in a while, last time I came with Cyborg after we tricked Beast Boy into going with Star to a kids movie. Rae had to meditate or I would've taken her here too," Robin replied.

"Nice! What movie was it? Bet he was pissed," Terra asked.

"Dorplo Three, we told him it was a sci-fi movie about an alien war, it was actually a cartoon musical about cats that talk about friendship. Star loved it; he wanted us dead," Robin said, laughing as he finished.

"Oh, I would've killed to see his face!" Terra said.

"Actually, I didn't have to meditate. Only said that so I could watch Spectres of Blood without interruptions that night," Raven said, setting down the menu with a smirk.

"Wait, you watch that too? Wasn't that the season five finale?" Robin asked.

"Yes. It was worth the lie," Raven replied.

"Wish we'd been dating then, I would've stayed in to watch that with you. I didn't know anyone else watched that show, couldn't talk about it."

"I know what you mean...I don't really have a lot of things like that in common with all of you, there's a lot I can't really talk about," Raven said.

"As an example? Might surprise you if I know what it is," Robin said.

"The Midnight Stalker series?" Raven asked.

"Which is about a detective hunting serial killers and based on the books," Robin replied.

"Alright, boy wonder, I am surprised. I'll be even more surprised if you read the books," Raven said.

"I did. All six of them," Robin said.

"Since when do you read non-case files?" Raven teased.

"Very funny," Robin replied with a short laugh.

"I didn't know that was a book series, makes sense though, there's so much to that show," Terra said.

"You're a fan too?" Raven asked.

"Since I got outta high school, yeah," Terra replied.

"We should watch the new season together when it starts up," Robin said.

"Yeah!" Terra agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Raven said with a small smile.

The conversation died and the awkward silence manifested again. Guitars and lyrics filled that silence as it grew longer. Robin flipped through the menu once before setting it back down, while Raven kept her face behind her own. Terra flicked through hers until she settled on what she wanted and kept it open to that spot. After the waiter arrived and took their order, Raven excused herself and left for the restroom. Robin's eyes went back to the stage, but Terra's focused on him. It wasn't hard to see why Starfire and Raven had been attracted to him, she couldn't deny that he had more than a few assets, but she was curious as to what ultimately hooked them. She shook those thoughts aside and figured she should at least address the elephant in the room.

"So, hey, I'm sorry I keep finding you guys while you're...you know. It's between us and I'm not gonna tell anyone else what I see," Terra said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to apologize. It's our fault that you had to explain yourself at all when you saw us the first time. I don't care if you accidentally see us like that, it's on us to keep that private," Robin said, his eyes focusing on her rather than the stage.

"I just feel like I should say something, since I basically keep killing the mood, and I saw you half-naked on the morning after I dropped you off," she said, averting her eyes.

"It's not a big deal, this is new for us, we're trying to find out how to keep things in check so that we don't end up making out where anyone could see us. And I'm pretty comfortable with how I look, so, uh, you seeing me nearly naked is...not a problem to me, I should be saying sorry to you," he said.

Another awkward pause threatened to take over and morph into a longer silence. Not entirely sure what to say, Terra picked the honest road.

"I didn't think you looked bad or anything, actually you look good," Terra said.

"Yeah? Thanks," Robin said, smiling a little.

"Wanna know something funny? Beast Boy compares himself to you," Terra said.

"Bullshit, no he doesn't," Robin said.

"He does, and it's stupid, he won't listen when I tell him that he's hot. He sees the fangirls going after you when we walk around the city instead of him and it bugs him," Terra said.

"Hmm. How come he never says anything?" Robin asked.

"Would you?" Terra countered.

"Good point," Robin said.

"You're both good looking, it's dumb to compete in looks," Terra said.

"Right. Let's prove it, rank us," Robin challenged.

"Huh?" Terra asked.

"It's dumb, so it doesn't matter, right? Tell me how we all stack up," he challenged.

"Nope, you three all have stuff that makes you, you know, cute," she said.

"No, I meant rank all the Titan guys."

"Oh. Still, you're all cute in your own-."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy. C'mon."

"I don't wanna," she said with a laugh.

"At least tell me where I'd be."

"At the top, I mean, uh, well, behind Beast Boy anyway."

"Knew it."

"Okay, you're really stubborn, ya know?"

"Don't forget cute."

"Not lettin it go, huh?"

"Never do."

The waiter interrupted and asked if they were ready to order. Robin was about to delay it until Raven returned when she appeared behind the waiter and took her seat next to him. After placing their order, the three of them talked about their friends, the open case on Red X's latest heist, and more options for things they could do together. Little was said on the topic of Starfire, they spent most of dinner discussing Terra's problem with Beast Boy and their plans for the weekend. It was raining when they left the restaurant. Luckily, Raven used her powers to get them back in the tower before a drop of water touched them.

No lights were on in the common room when they arrived, the rest of the team had gone to bed. Apparently they had been out later than they thought. After saying good night, Robin and Raven parted ways with Terra in the hallway. Finally alone, the couple made their way to Raven's room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Robin pulled Raven close and twisted her around, kissing and moving her until her back was against her bookcase. Hands roaming over each other, neither took off a piece of clothing, just savoring the touch of the other and their heated kisses. A few books fell near her shoulder, but neither noticed.

Eventually, Raven broke away, gently pushing Robin back. They had yet to have sex again, despite their urges, because neither wanted to rush. Robin wondered if he could restrain himself much longer, while Raven pulled Passion back from the brink of making her throw herself at him. He walked with her to the bed and sat down. She joined him and started taking off her uniform, intending to sleep in her underwear when she stopped. He was looking away from her, a somewhat distant look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Terra's acting weird. She was almost flirting with me when you went to the bathroom, but it wasn't, like, active, you know?" Robin said.

"Everyone's a little off balance right now. Maybe she's just trying to make you feel better, or get your mind off what happened," Raven said.

"Has she said anything to you about us lately?" he asked.

"Just a few things. Wanted me to know it was okay if we kissed in front of her if the others weren't around. Also said she was sorry she didn't try to stop us after she drove us home from that club," she replied.

"Anything else?" he pressed.

"She said we were cute together. Why's it bothering you?" she asked.

"Not sure, she's been...different, lately," he replied.

"If you mention Slade, I'm throwing a book at you."

"No, it's nothing bad like that. It's something else, but I don't know what."

"My guess is that Beast Boy is stressing her out, as usual, and she's been spending time with us to try and relax."

"Maybe."

"I'll talk to her."

"You don't have to-."

"No, I know you. You're not going to let it go until you have an answer."

"Hey, I can let things go," he protested.

Raven narrowed her eyes and just looked at him in silence for a few moments. She didn't need to say anything.

"Okay, maybe I can't always let things go, but this isn't a problem," he said.

"It is, because you need us to function as a team, which we can't do if any of us are acting differently," she said.

"Alright, you made your point. See what you can find out. Maybe it's nothing but her problem with Beast Boy, which is bad enough."

"He's going to lose her at this rate. I doubt we can handle that right now, especially with Red X terrorizing the city."

"Yeah. Still can't find where he operates from."

"You'll figure it out...you always do. Can we go to bed? I'm pretty tired."

"Thanks, and you look pretty, not tired."

"Smooth," she said dryly.

"You still blushed," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up. Lose the uniform and come to bed," she said, as she tried to hide her red face by getting under the covers.

"How can I say no?"

RRRRRrrrrrrrrRrrrrrrRRRRRRR

Most of the following day was spent hunting for Red X. The team split up and investigated three incidents that had occurred over the last couple of days. Someone had broken into a military facility and stolen plans for a new fighter jet, a bank had been robbed in the night, and a couple detectives had pursued Red X into an apartment complex. He had escaped, of course. Beast Boy and Starfire checked out the bank, Cyborg and Terra checked out the military facility, Kid Flash and Bumblebee searched the apartment complex, and Robin and Raven checked in with the police.

Putting the clues together, they guessed that Red X had a buyer for the plans, possibly needed some cash to travel and meet them, and a contact of his must live in the apartment. The cops shared a few of their findings, they did little but bolster what Robin already thought.

Returning to the tower in the evening, the team finally had a chance to relax. Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy decided on watching TV, playing games felt like too much. Raven and Terra sat down for a card game again, while Starfire and Kid Flash talked in the kitchen. Robin already had plans to hang out with Speedy in the city. They met up pretty regularly to talk or train. No training tonight, Robin thought. It had been a long day. He waved at Raven and Terra as he left, wishing Starfire had been absent so he could've kissed Raven on his way out. She smiled at him and waved back just before he walked out the door.

The ride on his motorcycle woke Robin up, the engine's roar yanked his mental leash. Speeding along the main streets, he felt in tune with things again, a little nitro does wonders if you're burned out, better than a drum of coffee. He rode the energy all the way to the bar where Speedy awaited him. It was more of a barcade, but it didn't really matter, they just thought the place was cool.

Robin found Speedy waiting at their usual spot at a table by the farthest window toward the back. Speedy already had a drink in front of him.

"Hey man. Was wondering if you'd show," Speedy said.

"Yeah, we just got back to the tower not long ago, it's been a long day," Robin said.

"For you? Since when?" Speedy teased.

"Since Red X decided to come out of hiding," Robin said.

"Ugh, not again," Speedy said.

"Yeah. He's been busy," Robin said.

"Need a drink?" Speedy asked.

"No, no way. Not after what happened last time."

"Wait...nothing happened last time we hung out."

"No, last time I drank."

"What happened?"

Robin took a breath and looked up, as if hoping the ceiling would fall, just so he wouldn't have to answer the question. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Speedy, he didn't want everyone to know how bad things were. He supposed that it would get out eventually, he remembered yelling at Beast Boy in the arcade, basically signaling to everyone that things weren't good. They might as well hear it from me, Robin thought.

"You haven't heard?" Robin asked.

"Nah, been pretty busy, have to keep up without Bumblebee over at our tower," Speedy replied.

"I...went out with Raven, we got drunk, and I...cheated on Starfire."

"What?! Man. That's...awful. Like really fucking awful! How'd she take it?"

"We broke up. It wasn't working out before this."

"Shit...I'm sorry, man. Take it she's not doing well."

"No, and it's my fault."

"What about Raven?"

"She's trying to cope. We're dating now."

"Shit, that's fast! Can't believe all that."

"It's a long story...just wish I could stop thinking about it."

"Don't blame you, there. How're things with Rae now?"

It was a difficult question to answer. Mostly, Robin thought that things were good, but when it came to Raven's emotions and Starfire, it felt like there was a wall between them. Although, every passing day with her was tearing that wall down, piece by piece.

"Slow, but we're happy."

"Are you still uhh."

"What?"

"Having sex?"

"Uhh, not since that first time."

"Guess it would be hard after all that."

"It is. I want to, pretty sure she does, but I'm trying to get past what we did. If Star wasn't around, it might be easier, but I don't want to lose her as a friend or a team member."

"Really tough call, glad I stick to one night stands."

"Not my thing."

"Nah, your thing is half-demon and hiding that she's moody as all hell."

"She'd kill you if she heard that."

"Would prove my point."

"You'd be dead."

"Still right."

"Sure," Robin said with a laugh.

"Talking to Star at all?"

"Sorta. Trying to keep things normal, but it's not really working. Haven't talked to her without the others around."

"You gonna try?"

"At some point, yeah."

"Do you mind if I...uh."

"If you what?"

"Ask her out?"

"Not really my business anymore. If you want to, go ahead."

"Yeah, I guess. Wanted to ask anyway."

"As long as it's not a one time thing. Don't think she can handle that."

"I gotcha."

"So… what've you been up to?"

"Keeping the Titans East from killing each other without Bumblebee, it's been tough."

"Need some help?"

"Hate to say it, 'specially to you, but yeah. We think we have a new criminal on the rise in our city, loves burning things. Source says they came from here. Think you could ask around for us?"

"Yeah, I'll go through our files too. See what I can find."

"Thanks…wasn't easy to ask."

"I know, that's why I'm not giving you shit for it."

"Thought you'd be bragging."

"Not today, got a lot on my mind."

"I get it. Wanna play something? Might help."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Robin and Speedy spent the rest of the evening playing versus in a fighting game, of course Robin found some energy again, and they started drawing some spectators. Competition always drove both of them, not always for the worst, this time it served to take Robin's mind off his problems. For the first time since they broke up, he didn't think of Starfire at all, and he didn't notice. The game stole every ounce of his attention. That is, until his communicator went off after their fourth match. Trouble's call. He stopped playing with a sigh and glanced at the screen. It was a group call and one by one, every Titan in Robin's team answered, except for Starfire and Terra. Kid Flash's face came into view.

"Guys, we need help! Red X and his buddy are attacking us!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Where are you?" Robin asked.

"At the mall. Star, and I are trying to hold them off, Red X made some new toys! Terra's been electrocuted by Red X! I'm bringing her back to the tower, Star needs help!" Kid Flash yelled over sounds of Starfire shooting starbolts.

"On my way!" Robin said, "Cyborg, stay and help Kid Flash when he drops off Terra! Everyone else, go to the mall!"

"You got it, kick Red X's ass for me!" Cyborg said.

The others said they were on their way and they ended the call. Robin turned to Speedy and they nodded to each other before they both rushed out of the building. Speedy hopped on his own motorcycle as Robin revved his. They tore off down the road in the direction of Jump City's mall. He'll pay, I'm getting that suit back. Tonight, Robin thought, shifting into high gear and weaving through traffic.

rrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr

When Robin left to meet Speedy at the barcade earlier, Starfire took Terra up on her offer to go to the mall. Raven picked up her book and Terra left their card game. Starfire hadn't played the game they had been having fun with before, but it looked like a good time. She might ask to play in a day or so, if she could get past not really wanting to do things with Raven. She could talk to her, but engaging in other things was still difficult. At least Raven had been talking to her. Robin was really only talking to her when he needed to, for the most part, or was obligated to because they were all hanging out. She had yet to have a single one on one conversation with Robin since they broke up. If he was avoiding her, he was doing a good job.

A red blur shot past Starfire into the kitchen. Kid Flash came into focus as he stopped and grabbed a hot dog from the fridge and ate the whole thing in one bite. He wiped off his mouth and waved at her and Terra.

"Whatcha two cuties up to?" Kid Flash asked.

"Going to the mall," Terra said.

"Cool, can I go with ya?" Kid Flash asked.

"Oh, yes! We shall find things much faster if you would assist us!" Starfire replied.

"Hey, yeah! That'd be great!" Terra said.

"Uh, yeah, I can do that, anything for the beauties!" Kid Flash said.

"Give it a rest, some of us don't want to see our lunch again," Raven said, who had been listening as she read.

"Just mad cause I wasn't talking about you, hottie," he said.

"I wonder when your brain cells will catch up with the rest of you," she said.

"Don't have to be mean, was just havin fun," he said.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to reading. The book she held seemed familiar to Starfire, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before. Terra caught her attention as she grabbed her backpack and motioned to her. The three of them left the tower, relying on their powers to get them to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall, some shoppers rushed over to greet them, as often happened when they were in public. There were two in the crowd who stayed toward the back with their faces covered and left just as suddenly as they arrived. Starfire thought nothing of it and kept happily talking to the excited crowd. Terra tried to gradually lead Starfire and Kid Flash away from the crowd, saying they'd have time to talk later. Once they were free, they took off for the main block of stores. Starfire usually went to the clothing shops first. Kid Flash was practically hanging on her arm through the first two stores. Eventually, she managed to get him to go off on his own once they passed a video game store.

The truth was that Starfire wanted to talk to Terra alone. She had doubted the story Robin had told her, sure, but she especially doubted what Raven had said about her powers. Little like this had happened before, and while none of them would probably ever know the true extent of her powers, it felt like a reach.

Feigning a desire to check out a bookstore, Starfire bouncily pulled Terra inside with her. Terra gave her a look as Starfire then proceeded to walk both of them through the horror section. There were a couple chairs next to a side table at the end and Starfire swiftly sat Terra down, causing Terra to hit her elbow on the arm of the chair, then took a seat beside her.

"Hey! What gives, Starfire?" Terra asked.

"Oh! I am sorry, friend! Are you hurt?" Starfire asked.

"No, I'm good. Is something up? You never go in bookstores," Terra said.

"I wished to ask you about what happened between Robin and Raven," Starfire said.

"Oh. Coulda asked back at the tower, you know you can talk to me," Terra said.

"I realize this, but I did not wish to chance our friends interrupting," Starfire said.

"Okay. Well...I'm here. Ask away, I guess. I don't know how much help I'll be," Terra said.

"Did it seem like Raven's powers were being used?" Starfire asked.

"Not really sure. Never seen Rae drunk before, she seemed pretty out of whack. Robin was wasted. Slurring all over the place. Would've been funny if not for what they did," Terra said.

"I have not had experience with alcohol, so I do not know if that would explain things normally. If her powers did what she said, then I am concerned for all of us, should they be altered again by alcohol. It is not just for my own sake I wish to know, but for our team and our city. Does it not concern you as well?" Starfire asked.

"I hadn't thought of it like that. Don't think the others have either. Maybe Robin and Raven talked about it together? It does sound like a big deal," Terra replied.

"I...would like to ask you to do something you may not like. I do not like it either."

"What is it?"

"I would ask you to find a way to get Raven to drink alcohol again without her knowing...get her 'drunk'...and tell me what occurs."

Both girls fell silent. Terra was reeling from the idea of trying to deceive her friend like that. She had fought hard to get all of them to trust her again. This would be a major breach of that trust. Raven had been the one to bring her back, the first to say she had been forgiven. Now she was faced with doing something that could result in harm, especially if her more devastating emotions rose to take the reigns. She understood why, but still hated the idea.

"Please. I would not ask this of you if there was an alternative, but there is not. We need to know," Starfire said.

"Starfire...I don't know...I don't know if I'm the right one to ask. I want you all to trust me. Doing this...it feels really wrong," Terra said.

"I understand. If anything happens, I shall take full responsibility, and I will say that you only did what I asked. Also I shall add that you did not wish to be involved," Starfire said, "if nothing occurs, then we will know that Raven lied to us."

"Why me? I don't know if I can-," Terra started.

"You have been 'hanging out' with Robin and Raven more, yes? Cyborg and Beast Boy have not spent time with them like you have since...it happened. I also believe you have...skill in this area, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. But I really hate this!" Terra replied.

"Thank you, Terra. You have my thanks. I am sorry I had to ask. If you would let me know when you-," Starfire started.

She was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. The two hooded men from the crowd stood at the far end of the aisle. One pulled their hood back to reveal the mask of the ever elusive Red X. Starfire clenched her fist and Terra slid the goggles on her head down over her eyes. No one made another movement or sound, they stared each other down. The first move didn't come from any of them. A shopper knocked a few books down in the next aisle and they landed on the hooded man beside Red X. Starfire and Terra dove to their left, making it to the next aisle of books before Red X put three bullets into the chairs they had left.

"Wondered when I'd run into you Titans again," Red X said, "did I ruin the shopping spree?"

"You ruin everything," Terra said, using her powers to pull concrete and rock from beneath the store's floor and sent it flying at him.

Red X moved in time to dodge most of the stones, a few struck him in the arm. Starfire flew up and began flinging small starbolts at him before he could recover. Red X used his cape to deflect the barrage, then dodged the second chunk of earth that had been hurled at him. He pulled two small 'x' shaped devices and flung them into the air. Each homed in on a Titan in range.

Terra started off running, flying off on a boulder as soon as she got outside, still being pursued by the device. Starfire tried blasting the device as it was released, but her starbolts had no effect. She flew from the shop, leading the device away from the shoppers that were fleeing or cowering behind walls of other shops. Red X walked out with the other hooded man who had accompanied him and watched from the ground.

Starfire flung starbolts back at the device and weaved around the mall, shooting through the doors and out into the sky over an empty parking lot, sectioned off by yellow tape. A red blur raced below her and she dived to meet Kid Flash, hoping he could help. Kid Flash caught the device in midair as Starfire flew low and passed him. He broke it into three pieces and dropped them on the ground. Red X phased in front of him out of nowhere as he did so and punched him hard in the face. The hooded man threw a fireball at Starfire and missed as she flew by them.

Terra arrived, hovering on her boulder, just as Red X landed another blow on Kid Flash. She lifted the earth beneath Red X and hoped to flip him and crush him beneath. She succeeded in knocking the hooded man to the floor, as Red X phased away again. She cried out and grabbed her chest in pain as the device Red X had thrown finally caught up and struck her. It fell onto the boulder and Red X appeared where it fell. His fist found its mark on her left cheek and she reeled back, leaping off the boulder and landing on another she summoned from the ground, letting the one Red X stood upon fall. He jumped and phased away, pulling out his bo staff and extending it, jamming it into the back of a shocked Kid Flash, who was racing in a blur beneath them at the time.

It was Red X's turn to be on the defensive as Starfire shot out of the sky and delivered a charged punch to his left side. He groaned and whipped the staff at her face, she dodged and sent him tumbling back with another punch. A fireball struck her in the ribs and she fell back with a yell, scrambling and rolling on the ground to put out the flames. The unknown assailant with Red X rushed at her with a second fireball ready to fly. Kid Flash had recovered and shot across the pavement, driving the attacker to the ground.

Terra sent another barrage of boulders at Red X, which he used as steps to get closer to her. He pulled out another device from his belt and tossed it into the air, a tiny electrified, spinning 'X' flung itself at Terra. She tilted the boulder she stood upon to deflect it when it changed course, going around the rock and piercing the skin on her stomach. The shocks it sent through her body caused her to drop, and her body convulsed as she fell with her boulder to the ground.

Boulders fell around the other fighters, causing a cloud of dust to engulf the area. Starfire and Kid Flash used the opportunity to rush over and check on Terra. She lay motionless across a broken section of pavement near a lamp post.

"Terra! Can you hear us?" Kid Flash asked.

She didn't respond. Starfire knelt down and looked her over. She had little medical knowledge, but could tell that Terra wasn't merely knocked out.

"She requires immediate assistance. Call our friends and take her to the tower. I shall hold off these clorbags," Starfire said.

Red X and his unknown friend rushed out of the dust cloud and Starfire unloaded on them.

That was when Kid Flash called the team. After Robin gave his orders and the Titans were enroute, Kid Flash picked up Terra and raced off toward the tower. Starfire covered his exit, hurling bolts of green fury at Red X and the hooded man. Both attackers were on the defensive, dodging and running to avoid the onslaught. Red X pulled out another gadget that would pin Starfire to the pavement.

He never got the chance to throw it.

A large, black claw reached out of the ground and grabbed Red X, causing him to drop his gadget. He broke free, phasing away and appearing alongside the hooded assailant. A dark portal opened on the pavement not far from the fighters and the three Titans emerged. Beast Boy, Raven, and Bumblebee wasted no time, they launched into the fray. Beast Boy morphed into a raging green gorilla, bounding toward Red X. Bumblebee engaged the unknown attacker, flying around fireballs that never ceased. Raven flew overhead, reinforcing Beast Boy by creating a dark shield around him that deflected every gadget Red X threw. Starfire joined Bumblebee, flying closer to the unknown man, dodging more fireballs and shooting starbolts.

Robin and Speedy arrived on their motorcycles just as Beast Boy reached Red X. The pair hopped off their bikes and leapt into action. Speedy fired an arrow that struck the hooded man in the back, granting Starfire and Bumblebee a brief break from the fireballs, so they could fly in and pummel the mystery criminal. Beast Boy's gorilla fists crushed Red X's bo staff as he tried to block the attack. Raven shielded Beast Boy as Red X tried to kick his face. Red X responded by dropping a flash grenade that blinded Beast Boy, allowing Red X to dive out of the way and aim another electrifying device at Raven's hovering form.

Robin cracked his bo staff across the back of Red X's neck, dropping the thief in one swift move. Robin stood over him and was about to pin him down when Beast Boy interfered, lifting Red X and crushing him in his grip.

"Beast Boy, drop him! Now!" Robin ordered.

Beast Boy ignored him, continuing to crush Red X. An opening came, Red X took it. He hit the button that let him phase out of Beast Boy's grasp. Raven interceded, surrounding Red X in a dark forcefield. Red X hit the sides of the magical barrier with his fists and gave it a few strong kicks to no avail. He was trapped. Robin and Beast Boy circled the forcefield as Raven flew down to join them, landing on her feet while maintaining the forcefield around Red X.

Getting a grip on the hood of Red X's partner, Starfire pulled it and gasped when she revealed his face as Bumblebee spun out of the way to avoid another fireball. The criminal's face was decorated in burn scars, little to no skin had been spared. Without warning, the scarred man pressed a button on a tiny remote control and he rocketed out of Starfire's grip and soared into the air using a concealed jet pack. Speedy took aim and fired another arrow, hitting the escaping criminal in the arm, missing any vital points. At most, he made the fleeing man groan in pain.

"Guess we got a lead on the unknown guy from our city," Speedy said to Bumblebee.

"Let's get 'em," Bumblebee said, making to follow him.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Speedy said, pointing to a tracking device in his hand, "we'll know where he goes."

"Alright! Good shot my man!" Bumblebee congratulated.

"Excellent! Let us go and see if our friends require assistance detaining Red X," Starfire said.

Together, the three of them crossed to the other side of the parking lot where Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy stood guard around Raven's forcefield that still contained Red X. As they got closer, they heard Robin and Beast Boy arguing with each other. Raven seemed to be concentrating on her magic and paying little attention to the boys. They got within range of their friends and caught part of the argument.

"-don't see why it matters. Dude is gonna break out anyway! Lemme make him pay for what he did to Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No! It's not how we do things! We protect this city from them, that;s our job! It's up to the city to-," Robin started.

"Like they'll get him in court, he won't be in jail longer than a second when we get him there!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Enough! I made the decision, we're taking him in, like we always do! Cyborg and Raven will treat Terra's injuries, it'll be fine!" Robin yelled back.

"I'm getting pretty sick of 'fine'," Beast Boy said icily.

"And I'm sick of this attitude! There's a reason Terra's pissed at you! You think beating him up for her will make her happy with you? It doesn't work that way," Robin said.

"You don't know that!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Can't exactly concentrate like this, "Raven interrupted, "Mind toning it down until the cops get here to get him?"

Robin nodded to Raven and reluctantly walked away from Beast Boy, turning his attention to Starfire. Their eyes met and she felt a pang of regret for not trying to work things out with him before he went out with Raven, he still had that righteous temper, and it never seemed to wane in the face of injustice, from friend or foe.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I am mostly uninjured," Starfire replied.

"Good. Was worried about you, if you need anything checked out, let me know. Did you see what happened to Terra?" Robin asked.

"Thank you for your concern, I am intact. I was unable to see what occurred between Red X and Terra, I was fighting the scarred man," Starfire replied, "it appeared that she was incapacited, by what I do not know, but she was not just knocked out."

"Cyborg should already be checking her out. Who's the scarred man?" Robin asked.

"I am unsure. I have never seen such a man before, it was most distressing. He was covered in burn scars, I believe," Starfire replied.

"Yeah, and the guy managed to escape using a jetpack," Bumblebee chimed in.

"We'll find him though, got a tracer on him," Speedy said, "I think he's the criminal from our city."

"Hmm...jetpack, flames, scars...sounds familiar. I know I have him in our database, I'll find out when we get back to the tower," Robin said.

"Not gonna interrogate me, kid?" Red X asked.

The group turned to face him in the forcefield. He was laying down on his back, looking at the sky, seemingly uninterested in his situation. Robin straightened his shoulders and addressed Red X.

"If I could strip that suit off you right here, I would. I'll get it later. Jump PD will process you first, they'll ask you the questions. We already figured out your plan. Guess your buyer will be disappointed," Robin said.

"Strip me? Go ahead, drop the magic shield, and you can try. Jump PD never was that bright though. Didn't really like that buyer anyway, he'll get someone else on that job. I'll probably just take the money he pays that sap when I get outta jail," Red X said.

"I only really have one question, why did you attack Starfire and Terra?" Robin asked.

"Wasn't my idea. That asshole I was with decided to pick that fight. Just followed orders. Pay was good," Red X replied.

"We'll see if that's true when we find him," Robin said.

"Ahaha, good luck, kid," Red X said.

It wasn't long before the police arrived and carted Red X off to jail. Robin managed to convince the police to let him confiscate Red X's utility belt before they took him away, deciding it was better to have the most dangerous part of the suit. Raven brought the Titans back to the tower shortly after that. Beast Boy immediately tore down the hall for the infirmary as they emerged into the living room, the rest of them followed at their own pace. Terra was laying on one of the medical beds with a myriad of wires attached to her, it seemed that she hadn't regained consciousness. Cyborg and Kid Flash greeted them all at the door. Beast Boy barged past them and rushed to Terra's side.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she got a good shock. Full on electrocuted. Haven't figured out the voltage, but it was serious," Cyborg replied, "it stopped her heart. She's fine now."

"Will she recover?" Starfire asked.

"Give her a bit, but yeah, especially if she has help," Cyborg looked meaningfully at Raven.

"Yeah, of course. Can't promise I'll heal her quickly. I'll do what I can," Raven said.

"I know she appreciates it. Got a seat ready for ya, just gotta pry Beast Boy away," Cyborg said.

"Not a problem," Raven said, crossing the room to Terra's side.

"So what happened with Red X? Tell me you kicked his ass!" Cyborg asked.

"He's in jail," Robin confirmed, "I got his belt, so I doubt he'll escape easily if he does."

"You okay, Star?" Kid Flash cut in.

"Yes, I am unhurt, thank you," Starfire said.

"Hated to leave you back there, but Terra had to get help," Kid Flash said.

"Do not worry, I understand. The safety of our friends comes first!" Starfire said with a bright smile.

"Well, let's let Raven and Cyborg help Terra and get back to what we were doing," Robin said.

"Wanna head back to the barcade?" Speedy asked.

"No, I need to look into the other attacker. Why don't you take Beast Boy to the barcade, he could use the distraction," Robin suggested, glancing at the changeling, who cradled Terra's hand in his.

"Can do! Hey, Beast Boy, wanna get outta here and game?" Speedy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess. Not much I can do anyway," Beast Boy replied sullenly.

The rest of the team started filing out as Raven took the seat Beast Boy vacated and started working her magic. Starfire grabbed Robin's arm as he was leaving and turned him to face her. Surprised, he nearly tripped over his own feet. She righted him and apologized.

"Robin, do you have a few moments to speak with me?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's up?" Robin asked.

"I was hoping that we could talk alone," Starfire replied.

"Alright. Wanna go to the roof?" Robin asked.

"That would be nice, yes," Starfire replied with a smile.

Raven watched them go, wondering what would come of their discussion. It had been a while since either asked to speak together without the others present. She knew she had nothing to worry about, Robin seemed satisfied with her so far, even if things were still new. She let the thoughts go and refocused on healing Terra. Cyborg crossed to one of the machines monitoring Terra and the two settled into their tasks. Her mental energy now flowed completely into her healing magic, and she hoped Terra would recover well.


	7. Robin's Luck

-RavensMind~

An Escapist Date

Chapter 7: Robin's Luck

Tension set in immediately when Starfire asked Robin to speak alone. He hadn't been avoiding her, he just hadn't really had a reason or opportunity to talk to her alone. Between Raven, the Red X case, and trying to resolve the issues between Terra and Beast Boy - all of his down time had been spoken for lately. He wasn't sure what she wanted to discuss, but he had a few guesses. Ultimately, it didn't matter, it would be a difficult conversation regardless, even if they didn't talk about anything serious. His apology wasn't as well received as Raven's, at least he didn't think it was. He just hoped it would be over quickly, he didn't know how to act, and he had questions in the case that needed answers.

Exiting the tower onto the roof, Robin and Starfire walked over to the edge, looking out over the water. This was usually he and Raven's spot and that fact cemented itself as he set his eyes on what little remained of the sunset. He was up here with Starfire and Raven was healing Terra. Not exactly how he pictured his day to end. He just wanted to get some work done and then get back to check on Raven and Terra. A downed teammate was a negative mark on him as a leader in his estimation.

Robin stood next to Starfire for a good few minutes before either of them spoke. Neither knew how to approach the other. Starfire had asked to speak to him because she was curious if he would say no, but he didn't. Now here they were.

"You..have not spoken to me alone at all, or done the 'hanging out.' I am concerned that you are avoiding me. Is that true?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star. I've just been busy," Robin replied.

"With what, may I ask?" she asked.

"Mostly? Raven. There's also Red X and the new criminal case. And Terra's still having problems with Beast Boy. Haven't really had time for anything else. I hang out with all of you when I can, but some things need more attention right now," he replied, "I did the same thing when we were together, but instead of Raven, I spent that time with you."

"Oh. I still recall you having time to spend with Raven," she said.

"Like I said, I hang out when I can. It's not you, Starfire. I haven't really had one on one time with Cyborg or Beast Boy either. Kid Flash and Bumblebee are still here, too. Things have been...weird, I don't really know a better way to say it. I didn't think you were waiting to talk to me either," he said.

"I see. Yes, I suppose things have been most unusual. I do not wish this to become usual. I understand that I am your 'ex-girlfriend,' and although I am angry with you now, I do not want to stop being your friend," she said.

"I don't want to stop being your friend either. It's just gonna take time for things to get back to normal. Everyone's still adjusting to what happened, that's all. We will get back to normal, Star," he said, smiling at her as he said her name.

"I am glad. Would you like to 'hang out' with me tomorrow? I believe there is a new ice cream shop in the city that I would love to visit!" she exclaimed, returning a larger smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Just let me know when you wanna go tomorrow and we'll check it out," he said.

"I am pleased. Thank you, Robin. I did not know if speaking to you was going to go well," she said.

"It's okay, I uh, had my doubts too. Just glad I can talk to you without our break up getting in the way. I know I hurt you, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you as your friend," he said.

"I very much appreciate that," she said.

They spent a few moments watching the sun finally set, feeling as though it marked the shift in their recent behavior. Starfire was tired of feeling angry, she wanted her friends to be happy again, and believed what Robin had said. Nothing would stop him from doing his best to keep the team together. She had admired that, still did, but she didn't romanticize it as much as she once had. He could still make mistakes and sometimes they could have horrible consequences. She didn't want to do that, in her mind, her mistake would be to hold a grudge against him and hold what happened between them over his head, preventing things from returning to normal.

Robin wasn't sure if Starfire had fully forgiven him yet, but this was a good step toward making that happen. All he wanted was for her to be able to move on from their messy relationship. Even before he had gone on that date with Raven, he wanted the best for Starfire, and he figured out that might not be him. He felt better. Robin didn't feel like she was at arms length from him anymore. She had met him halfway.

"I'm gonna head back inside, need to look into that criminal's identity. Glad we talked," Robin said.

"As am I. I shall be inside later, I feel like flying around for a while," Starfire said.

"Okay, have fun!" he said.

As he turned to walk away, she swept him into a hug, careful not to overdo it as she often did. She took him by surprise and it took him a beat before he returned her embrace. He waited until she let him go and smiled at her and when she smiled back, he left, going back into the tower.

rrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRR

Healing took time, it could be rushed only so fast by magic, and in the end it came down to how badly someone was injured. Raven guessed that Terra would need at least a couple more days to recover before she was even ready to fight. Lucky her, it could've been much longer without healing magic. Raven had not left Terra's side since she had returned from the fight with Red X, and wasn't planning to go anywhere else. It was around midnight on the same day and she felt a little drained. Robin had brought her and Cyborg dinner after a while. He stayed and ate with them, to keep them company, and also to check on Terra. He had to leave to finish up inspecting Red X's utility belt. Beast Boy had also kept barging in, trying to convince Raven and Cyborg to let him sit with Terra. The main reason they said no was that he kept distracting them, making Cyborg laugh and go off on tangents about games instead of monitoring her vitals, and irritating Raven enough that she couldn't focus her powers well.

Eventually, Cyborg had to call it a night, citing his battery level and tiredness. Raven took over monitoring Terra's vitals and said she'd stay up all night to keep an eye on her and continue healing her. He said good night and left to join Bumblebee in the living room for a quick game before heading to bed. Left alone with Terra, Raven had time to do little else but think. She couldn't exactly read and maintain her focus. Thus, only thoughts served to entertain her.

Cyborg's mention of heading to bed with Bumblebee had inspired images of Robin taking her to bed. She would deny it if asked, but every day they spent together made her want him more and more. Agony may be the right word for her current state. Lust dashed around in her mind when he was around and if she didn't address it soon, she'd be undressing him in her next moment of weakness alone with him. This wasn't like her and it both scared and excited her. Her memory of the only very intimate night with him had taken on a greater vividness, granting her more detail than she could've wanted. This was trouble, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want any bit of it. He had such a fantastic di-.

A beep from one of the machines monitoring Terra's vitals tore Raven out of her thoughts and she snapped back to reality. It wasn't anything alarming, the lead had just slipped. She fixed it and looked Terra over to be sure. Her friend was still in the battle-worn uniform of hers that she'd had on when she was rushed into the infirmary. Terra's shorts had a few tears along her hip. Her shirt had two holes in it on the right side and in the was a cut across her cheek and a few more across the skin of her stomach, along with a few nasty scrapes. If she wore a longer shirt, the landing might not have been as bad. That would mean covering her nice, toned, slight midriff, Raven thought. She surprised herself with that thought and she tried shaking it out of her head, guessing that Lust was still having fun. Hardly the time, I need to focus, she thought.

This wasn't at all what she had been hoping to do at the end of the day. By now, she would be settling in bed with Robin, unless he wanted to pour over more information for a case, then she would be helping where she could - otherwise reading or meditating next to him. She supposed it could be worse, Terra could be in worse shape than she was, or multiple teammates would need healing, or one of them could've died. She wished Cyborg hadn't needed to leave, she could use some company, even if no one said anything. Everyone needed sleep. She volunteered for this because she wanted to help Terra, feeling like she owed her for the mess she and Robin had put her in on the night of their date, and because she seemed to want to be an even closer friend.

Several beeps from the monitors caught Raven's attention and she rose from her seat to check things out. Everything seemed fine, although her heart rate had increased to a lower than average pace. Nothing was wrong, it was almost like-.

A groan issued from Terra's mouth and her eyes gradually opened. She slowly looked around until her eyes found Raven.

"Rae? What happened? Did Red X-," Terra started.

"We caught him, he's in jail. His friend escaped, Robin is working on finding his identity. Starfire and Kid Flash are fine," Raven explained.

"Oh, good, thanks for telling me. I'd feel awful if they got hurt, I shouldn't've been so stupid," Terra said.

"You weren't stupid. Red X just upgraded his weapons. You're lucky. Not sure how much worse it would've been if Kid Flash hadn't gotten you here when he did," Raven said.

"Gotta thank him later. How bad is it? I mean, I feel awful, everything hurts," Terra said.

"Well...Red X essentially electrocuted you and it was bad enough to make your heart stop," Raven said.

"Fuck! You're not kidding, are you? That thing stopped my heart?" Terra asked incredulously.

"Yes, it did. Cyborg got it started again and I've been healing the other injuries you have."

"Thanks, Rae. Need to thank Cyborg, too. Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping, well, except for Robin, I sense he's still awake, eyes glued to the main computer in the living room."

"How come Beast Boy's not here?"

"Surprised you'd want him here. He kept coming in and it was distracting Cyborg and I, so I told him to go, and that I'd tell him if you woke up, but he's probably asleep now...unless you want me to go get him."

"No, it's okay. I'm uh, happier with you here. I want it to be quiet, you know?"

"Yes, I know. He's...a lot to handle."

"Woah, that's the nicest you've been about him in a while."

"Don't tell him I was. I just don't want to remind you what an ass he's been lately."

"Right. But I mean it, Rae, I'm glad it's just us."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Cause you're like my best friend right now, well, you and Robin. Beast Boy won't stop acting like a jerk, I mean he does stop, but then he does it again. It's so stupid."

"He is stupid. I suppose we have been spending more time together. Seems like Robin and I don't get much time with anyone else right now. Bumblebee keeps Cyborg busy. Kid Flash has been chasing Starfire, I think she's the only one who can't tell, and Beast Boy is either sticking himself to you, or running off to play another game."

"Yeah, haha! Wally is pretty obsessed with Star. Haven't talked to Bumblebee, like, at all. Don't really wanna talk to Beast Boy half the time. I'd rather hang out with you two."

"We've had fun."

What Robin had said about Terra's behavior last time popped into Raven's head as Terra was speaking. If she had flirted with him, it may have just been playful. Based on how Terra was acting, she just had a good time with both of them. Still, Raven was curious, and didn't want to beat around the bush with this. Enough things had been obscured lately. She crossed her arms as she considered the awkward topic. Terra winced as she repositioned herself in the infirmary bed.

"So, Robin said he felt like you were flirting with him last time we hung out," Raven said.

"What? No, no way. At least, I don't think so. I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about that. We were just talking," Terra said.

"I'm not jealous, or upset, I was just curious," Raven said.

"I might've, but it wasn't like I meant to," Terra said.

"You know you can talk to me if something's up," Raven said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I miss talking like that, Beast Boy always jumps into whatever he's hyped about, and it doesn't make me feel wanted. It felt like you both wanted me there."

"It's true, we like hanging out with you, and I understand...anything else?"

"Huh? Well, it's not like he's lousy to look at or talk to. I get why you and Starfire like him. I get why he likes you, too."

"Sure. Um... thanks, I think."

"I meant, like, you're sweet and interesting. You're pretty, too, I know he thinks so."

"Really? I don't exactly see myself as 'pretty.'"

"Why not? You should! You are!"

"Everybody fawns over Starfire, I'm not the one people think of when they hear 'pretty.'"

"Star is pretty too, yeah, I think it's mostly the way she acts, you know?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"I think you don't see what everyone else does because you don't...uh, have a lot of variety in your look or get out to change it up. I mean, how often do you change your outfit?"

"Rarely...what's wrong with the way I look?"

"Oh, no, that's not-. What I mean is, nothing's wrong, I just think it would be good if you changed things up sometimes, it might help you feel better."

"I'm not shopping."

Raven said the word as though it was one of the most repulsive acts she'd be caught doing in public. Terra giggled and shook her head. Raven frowned and crossed her arms closer to her chest. She didn't feel as awkward anymore, now she was a little embarrassed and flustered. Even her cheeks revealed hints of a pinkish red and it wasn't subtle enough that Terra wouldn't notice. Her friend's eyes lit up and she looked like she was about to jump into a pool of ice water.

"But it might be fun. I could help you!" Terra said.

"No," Raven said flatly.

"C'mon, Rae, we can find something cool. I'm not gonna drag you through Star's really girly shops," Terra promised.

"No," Raven repeated.

"Please? I bet Robin would dig what we found," Terra said.

This made her pause. Maybe it would help her. Maybe if they found a new look and something enticing, it would move her and Robin beyond the Starfire block. Still, she hated the idea of shopping. As a private person, she didn't want to show off looks and have it be judged by people. She just wanted to be left alone most of the time in public. This might change that. She did trust Terra and she doubted it would be as draining as shopping with Starfire.

"Fine. We'll go. But not until you've recovered," Raven relented.

"Cool! So, how long is that?" Terra asked.

"A couple days at least, depends on how well I heal you," Raven replied.

"So, you'll be here with me for the next couple days?"

"Me or Cyborg, yeah. We'll be taking care of you. The others will drop in from time to time, I'm sure. Now that you're up, do you need anything?"

"I'm kinda hungry. Also...uh, I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll disconnect the machines for now, then get you some food. Need help getting up?"

"Maybe."

Terra winced and groaned as Raven helped her up out of the bed. Raven walked her to the bathroom door and opened it for her. Once Terra shut the door behind her, Raven left to go and get some food from the kitchen. If she was lucky, some of Cyborg's leftover barbecue sandwiches might still be in the fridge. She might grab a bite herself, awkward conversations had an odd habit of making her a little hungry. She was still curious about Terra's odd comments, but wasn't quite ready to use her abilities as an empath to figure it out yet. If they kept up, maybe, but she didn't like to do it if it could be avoided.

Raven walked into the living room and a small smile spread across her face as her eyes found Robin. He was sitting in his chair before the giant screen displayed over the windows. She heard the click of his mouse as he pulled up another file. The only light came from the screen. He turned around in his seat as she took a few more steps into the room and smiled at her.

"Looking for me?" Robin asked.

"No," Raven replied, pausing for a moment before continuing, "I knew where you were."

"Right. You know me pretty well," he said with a smirk.

"By now, I'd hope so," she said.

"How's Terra?" he asked.

"She's awake. Still in pain, but better than I expected. Came in to get her some food...maybe some for myself as well," she replied.

"Good news. Hope she recovers fast. Surprised you're hungry. Sure you didn't come here to see me?" he asked.

"I did. Busy?"

"Not for you."

He rose from his seat and met her in the kitchen, sweeping her into a kiss and setting her on a stool. She wrapped her arms around his waist, brushing the cape aside to hold him tightly. He cupped her cheek and deepened their kiss. It had been barely a few hours since she had last seen him and yet it felt like days. She tasted coffee and a hint of honey on his lips, knowing he had planned for a long night. Her back was against the counter, the edge pressing into her spine. Any further and it might hurt, but she didn't care. His hands slowly swept through her hair and she ran her fingers along his back. Another heated moment passed and she made herself stop, any more and Passion or Lust might get ideas, besides, this was hardly the place. Everyone in the tower was notorious for sneaking late night snacks. She gently pushed him back and he reluctantly relented.

"Too much?" Robin asked.

"No...not enough, but this is isn't exactly the best place," Raven replied.

"Right. So, uh, what do you mean by 'not enough,' exactly?" he asked.

"I think you know," she said.

"I might. Helps if you say it," he teased, a small grin on his face.

"I want to...but I'm not exactly free yet," she said.

"Okay. I think I can wait. Wanna meet me in my room when you're done?"

"Sure. Try not to fall asleep," she said with a smirk.

"As if," he chuckled.

He helped her off the stool and watched her as she went about getting herself and Terra some sandwiches. She was acutely aware of his eyes on her. Something in him had changed through the course of the day, but she couldn't pin down what it was. He was acting differently, in a good way. It didn't bug her, but she was interested.

"I'm glad you let your hair grow out more. It suits you," Robin said out of the blue.

"Thanks. You interested in doing the same?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I've thought about it," he replied.

"It might work for you...but not in the same style," she said.

"You telling me to lose the spiky hair and drop the hair gel? How's anyone gonna know it's still me?" he asked jokingly.

"It's hair. It changes. What matters about you doesn't."

He didn't respond to that. She finished getting the sandwiches ready and took her time putting the rest of the leftovers back in the fridge. She could feel something strong in the air, as if a warm mist settled over them. When she picked up the plates and made to go, before she made it out of the kitchen, he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take too long, Rae. There's something I wanna give you," Robin said.

His voice suggested plenty, but she wasn't ready to trust the hope in her heart yet.

"I'll try to be quick," Raven said.

He smiled and let her pass. She looked back once before she left the room and caught him staring after her with an odd smirk, which vanished and was replaced by a flustered expression as soon as she looked at him. It was even easier to tell what he wanted after that. She continued on her way, leaving him in the living room, and started down the hall back to the infirmary. Her mind was now in three places at once. Two of them were messing with her emotions, the other was the present. At least one massive change had settled and it felt like another was starting to take shape, but she still couldn't name what it was.

Going over things in her mind, she knew that Terra and Beast Boy were fighting, Starfire and Robin were adjusting and moving on, and Terra was having more fun with she and Robin. Some shifts could be seen, others not, she just wasn't sure what it would lead to for them. In any case, what mattered was that everyone was happy and working together.

Reaching the infirmary, Raven walked in and found Terra back in the bed, staring off into space. She didn't notice Raven had returned until she sat down with their food.

"Oh, hey, thanks!" Terra said, taking her plate from Raven.

"No problem. Something on your mind?" Raven asked.

"Just not sure how to handle stuff with Beast Boy. I know he cares, but how he's showing it is really off. He's how he used to be, but not, you know? Like, he doesn't act like things have happened in between when I left and when I came back, but other times he does. It's weird," Terra replied.

"I can only say the words 'stupid' and 'idiot' so many times," Raven said.

"I know you two don't always get along, sure, but, what if I'm being stupid?" Terra asked.

"You are and you aren't. You're being stupid for not talking through this with him, but you're being smart in realizing what's not working and how it's messing with you. I don't think he knows which direction is up when it comes to you," Raven replied.

"Sometimes he does. Like, sex with him isn't bad or anything, but he doesn't try new things."

"Really don't need to know. Seriously, please stop."

"What? We're girls, we're friends, we can talk about this stuff. If you wanna talk about Robin, you can, I don't mind."

"I'm...not there yet. We haven't had-. Whatever, the point is, that I don't-."

"Haven't what?"

Raven sighed and took a breath, reluctant to answer, but she felt like she could trust Terra.

"Robin and I haven't done anything but kiss since that first night."

"Oh. Really? You've been all over each other. Why not?"

"Starfire. I felt guilty and I didn't want the reminder of what happened ruining things."

"Yeah, I can see that. What about him?"

"I think he felt the same."

"And now?"

"I just want to get past it. I don't know how much longer I can ignore my emotions, but I don't want to seem like I'm disregarding what we did."

"You can let it go, Rae. You don't have to beat yourselves up over this all the time, it's not good for you guys."

"I know, I'm trying to get past it."

"You will, "Terra said with a smile," you know, you haven't really told me how that night was, like, no details."

"Like I said...I'm not ready to talk about those things quite like that yet."

"Kinda prude-y. At least tell me how it was?"

"I'm not prudish, I just don't want to discuss it yet. I thought I told you, I loved it. Yes, It was sloppy, but we were both drunk."

"Right. I'll take that for now, but you're gonna tell me more at some point."

"Fine. I thought you said you were hungry?"

"Oh, right!"

With that, Terra devoured her sandwich within a minute. Raven took her time with her own. They moved on to discussing the day to day things, combat practice, movie nights, and the new criminals that were leaking from the new Hive academy that had eluded discovery. Jinx had been trying to use her old connections to find out more, but they had been vague and non-specific. Robin had asked Cyborg to see if any remnants of an online network still existed from previous academies, but he hadn't had much luck either.

They spoke for a little over half an hour before Raven advised Terra to get some rest, leaving her with the remote for a mounted television on the opposite wall. Raven moved quickly through the winding halls, her magic reserves all but spent healing Terra and fighting Red X. It had been a long day, she wasn't even sure what time it was, only that it was still night time.

Her steps slowed as she reached Robin's door. She knocked and he opened it within a few seconds. To say that she picked up on his rather flirty mood would be an understatement. Every otherwise innocuous touch felt deliberate. Despite that, his now unmasked eyes were focused on hers. Not to appear overeager or trust her hope, she walked over and examined the dismantled gadgets Robin had taken out of Red X's belt. She picked up a metal piece with wires coming out of it.

"Was this from what electrocuted Terra?" Raven asked.

"No, that's from one of the devices that chased Starfire and Terra. When it finds its target, it sends a signal to the part of X's suit that teleports him and it brings him where the device falls. Could exploit it, but he'll probably change it up if he breaks out," Robin replied.

"Don't you mean 'when'?" Raven asked.

"No. You buying what Beast Boy said?" he asked.

"He makes a point, but I don't accept it. We do our best to stop them without crossing a line," she replied.

"Good. That line is what matters," he said.

"I know, not sure what he thinks he's trying to do by bringing it up."

"Other than pissing me off?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, I'm still going over Red X's equipment. Might've found a lead to his partner's identity."

"Is it something we can look into?"

"I've got it."

"We can help."

"I know and I promise to keep you all in the loop, but we're not ready to start looking for him outside of what I'm doing."

"As long as you know."

He joined her at his desk and idly picked through the mess of wires and metal. Talking with her at the end of the day always picked up his spirits. Sometimes she erased some doubts in his mind, other times he'd help her with her emotions, but mostly they relaxed together. Lately, it had gotten harder to relax with her. Not in a bad way. It was tough to sleep next to someone he's intimate with, who was usually half naked, and not think of the obvious. Frustration like that wasn't exactly a massive issue for him, but it was there. Kissing her every chance he got was fantastic, but that didn't mean he didn't have an urge for more. That night, she said she wanted more too.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to cross this threshold with her. Pushing things too soon might set them back. He turned one of Red X's flash grenades over in his hand as he thought of how he wanted to start things. It's not like he was thinking of it just now on the spot, he'd had a good amount of time to figure it out. It was more that he had just one last step to climb.

"So, uh, you were gonna tell me what you meant by 'not enough'?" Robin asked.

"Umm, I don't think I need to explain that," Raven replied.

"Maybe I still want you to say it," he said with a smirk, putting the flash grenade back on his desk.

She paused and tilted her head to one side, biting her lip. He needed her to say it first, in his mind - the break up was his fault, she was forced into situation with him, and she should be the one to make this decision. He waited. He would wait years if that's what she needed, but he knew her better. He had been around her long enough to discern that she was tired of constantly holding back, tired of denying her own desires. Her father's end gave her a chance to try things she hadn't before. He trusted her to make up her own mind, so he hadn't put the decision before her until now. After her comments, he couldn't hold back either.

"I want more. I don't want to limit our relationship because of what we did to Starfire. You mean too much to me and I...need this," Raven said.

"I know. I talked to her earlier and I don't feel like we need to stress about it anymore. Yeah, it'll still sting, but I don't want it to be what I think about when I'm with you," Robin said.

"I'm...happy to hear that. So, now that we're on the same page, shall we..well, um," she said.

"Have sex?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was trying to make it sound more natural," she replied.

"It's okay," he said with a chuckle, "not exactly something we're both used to yet."

"Yeah," she agreed with a soft giggle, "So...is that a yes?"

"I think I might've figured out the more natural way," he said.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, what is-," she started.

Robin silenced Raven, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. They wrapped their arms around each other, already tugging at their clothes. She slipped his gloves off and moved down. He had her cloak on the floor before she even managed to undo his belt. His hands roamed her back, seeking the hidden zipper he vaguely recalled from their first night together.

She opened his shirt, her fingers trailing down over his pecs and defined abs. Her eagerness surprised him, yes, she had dropped hints that she wanted more before that night, but nothing this insistent. Even as he kissed her, she alternated between drawing them out and leaving rapid ones on his lips. He untied her belt, stripped her leotard off her, then slipped off her boots and walked her toward the bed, never taking his lips from hers. She got his cape off, flinging it to the floor, and sitting on the bed, yanked his tights down, sliding them off his legs along with his prized boots.

Little clothing was left for them to remove. Her black bra went next, he unclasped it as he left greedy kisses down her pale stomach. Then her panties were off and he ran his hands down her thighs and over her legs before letting her tug his boxer briefs down - a few centimeters at a time. Fully naked, it was impossible for them to not take in the sight of each other. He held back his urge to touch, admiring the curves of her breasts while she admired the length of his dick. They let their sober eyes wander, not wanting to ruin the second time by rushing.

It was Raven who broke that spell, sliding off the bed and kneeling in front of him. She slipped his dick into her mouth and stroked his shaft with her fingers. Her mouth wasn't skilled, her teeth grazing him once or twice, but it still made him crazy for more of her. His groans were soft on his lips as he ran fingers through her violet hair and put his other hand on the back of his thigh. He wished he had recalled more of their first night, he wanted to know if it he had felt this good the first time. He gasped in pleasure even as she let go and popped his hard dick from her mouth.

Tasting him hadn't been as gross as she had thought it might, of course he hadn't finished yet. He helped her off her knees and pulled her into another kiss. She gasped in surprise as he broke it quickly and pushed her back onto his bed. She watched as he knelt down and ran his tongue up her thigh and then her pussy. She leaned her head back and moaned, shocking herself with how loud she was. She wasn't as noisy last time, but maybe it was the alcohol, or because she was more excited this time. She had missed him like this.

Gradually, he made his way up her body, kissing and licking as he went. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. He stood and pulled her to the edge of the bed by her legs and spread them. They were both beyond ready and she knew it and not just because his hardness was pressing against her thigh as he leaned over here and his lips met hers again.

"Ready?" he whispered in a breath.

"Please," she begged.

He started to press the tip of his dick against her pussy when she stopped him.

"Wait. Um, sorry. Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, one second," he replied.

He walked quickly over to his desk and pulled a package out of a drawer, then reached in and grabbed a condom from a bag with balloons on it. He came back to her and noticed the look on her face.

"Jinx got me these as a jab for my birthday a few months back. Said that I should 'show the alien how we party on earth' and I didn't need them," he explained.

"I'll thank her when I get a chance," she said with a smirk.

"Sure," he said with a laugh, as he unwrapped the condom and put it on his cock, "ready now?"

"Please," she begged.

She felt him more acutely than the first time as he eased in with more purpose. Heat flooded her veins and a jolt of pleasure wound its way through her. His breath hitched as he slid his full length into her. Her legs shook as he started thrusting. He seemed bigger than before, but he felt amazing. His grunts and groans reached through her ears and added another log to the fire that blazed within her. His hands roamed her body, from her legs to her neck. She grasped one of his hands and held it in hers against the covers.

He could hardly believe how fantastic this was. Everything from how she felt, to the sounds she made, and the looks she gave him as he stood over her and drove into her again and again. He couldn't help but touch everywhere, to know every inch. He could sense her desire to touch him through their bond and leaned over her. Her arms hugged him close instantly, her legs wrapping around his ass, and they kissed.

Both would say this was better than the first time, especially since only one remembered it well. While they were loving every moment, they were still young, clumsy lovers. He was building to his finish quickly and didn't know the best way to slow it down and she wasn't getting his rhythm well, which made it harder to meet his thrusts.

A deep, hard thrust pushed her over the edge and her eyes glazed over in ecstasy, stars shooting through her mind, moaning his name in his ear. It was lucky, as he finished a few seconds after her. He grunted through slightly gritted teeth, pleasure roared within him like a fast river, and he pulsed within her, a long moan came from his lips, her name followed on his breath against her neck. He pulled out of her and took the filled condom off, laying it on the wrapper. He then fell on top of her, his feet loosely planted on the floor. They held each other close, enjoying their first lucid afterglow.

Neither said anything at first, choosing to let the moment stretch for as long as possible. It lasted for a while. Their shared ecstasy settled like a warm blanket over them.

"I wish this had been our first time. I hate that I can't remember the real one," Robin said.

"Trust me, this one was much better. The other wasn't the greatest," Raven said.

"Saying I wasn't good?" he asked.

"You were good. It was just...sloppy. Neither of us really knew what we were doing. We did it, but we weren't trying," she replied.

"I think I know what you mean. Still, I hope you know I won't regret it, just how and when it happened, and what it did Star," he said.

"Not the smoothest, but I get it. I'm...glad that we've moved past it. I missed this," she said.

"Yeah? How badly?"

"Like I'd tell you," she said with a soft laugh.

"C'mon, I bet you wanted me from the moment I left your room the morning after our first time."

"I...did not."

"Ha! Nice try. You can't lie as well to me anymore."

"Asshole."

"I'm right. Admit it, you like sex with me."

She sighed and bit her lip, "I...love sex with you. More than I should. It's going to mess with my meditation and our routines."

"We can figure it out. I don't think I can get enough of you, either."

"Mmm, wanna test that?"

"Uhh...it's kinda late."

"I know, I was teasing you."

"Now that's mean," he said with a laugh.

"I'm aware," she said with a grin, "Come on, let's go to sleep."

Robin got off of her reluctantly and went to throw the condom away, then started putting his underwear back on.

"Don't even. Come to bed. No clothes," Raven instructed.

"Ya know, it's like it's impossible to say no to you sometimes," Robin said.

"Good. It's not to be bossy, I umm...well, I don't want clothes getting in the way," she said.

"Yeah, I can see why. Alright, no clothes it is, sounds better anyway."

With that, he joined her under the covers. She snuggled close against him, her bare back and ass touching his chest and dick. He threw one arm over her and a leg over hers, holding her tight. They might've talked more or went for another round if they weren't so tired. Neither thought they'd get enough sleep otherwise. To Raven's surprise, her powers hadn't been affected by their activities in the slightest, and her emotions seemed mellow and content. She wondered if this was actually good for her, but she didn't trust the thought. More than likely, she had spent a good amount of energy healing Terra earlier, so she didn't have much in reserve. Time would tell.

She looked over her shoulder and Robin gave her a sleepy smile. His eyes looked heavy and he was slow to react as she nestled closer to him. Their bond told her what she already knew: he was in awe of her, in all probability in love with her, and she didn't have a clue what to do with any of it. She felt the same way, but nothing had been promised or established. They were dating, still seeing where things went. The words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' still felt off. More time together, that was what they needed, and their friends seemed determined that they would get as little of it as possible. Events conspired to create situations where they had to stay with their friends almost constantly.

Never enough time, these days. Sleep overtook her, taking the last thoughts off to her dreams.

Robin was almost out, too. He was preoccupied with thoughts of his sleeping lover. Looking at her was all it took to make his mind wander into a place he barely understood yet. He felt that she was just as enamored with him as he was with her. He hoped she was happy. Out of all of this, she and Starfire deserved to be happy. He didn't care if he was depressed or on top of the world. Keeping his friends together and making sure they were okay was his constant mission. There were times though where he'd do something selfish. Last time, it just happened to be one of the worst things he could've done. A mistake, but not a mistake. He shook his head, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole again.

He was here, so was she, they were happy. Nothing else should be intruding on his thoughts. The last thought he had before drifting off to sleep was of finding a place to take Raven for another date.


	8. Chapter 8

~RavensMind~

An Escapist Date

Chapter 8: Beast Boy's Bust

Seeing to Terra's recovery the following day took up a good portion of Raven's time and energy. A few things may have had her mind preoccupied, but she focused on her friend all the same. The previous night's events were vivid and alive in her mind. It had been a feat that she managed to convince herself to get up and leave Robin's bed. He tried to entice her to stay, but they both knew they had things to do. She wished she could spend the whole day with him. Some day, they'd make the time. For now, she was looking forward to their next date, well their real first date, as the last one wasn't official. She had been reluctant to agree at first, but he had been insistent. He hadn't said where he was taking her. Surprises weren't really her thing, yet she was excited.

The sound of the door to the infirmary opening pulled her from her thoughts. Her eyes sought the intruder and she frowned when she saw Beast Boy's pleading expression as he poked his head into the room. She still hadn't let him in to see Terra. He clasped his hands together in front of him as if to beg. Terra was asleep and doing well, Cyborg had gotten her breakfast earlier, and Raven had insisted she sleep afterward as her healing magic did its work. Sighing, Raven nodded to Beast Boy and he happily bounded into the room to the other side of Terra's bed. He didn't say anything to Raven, which surprised her, he wouldn't shut up in his concern for how Terra was doing. Silence from him was usually what she preferred, so she didn't feel the need to ruin it.

Despite his silence, he continually looked over to Raven, as if he thought she might say something. He may as well have expected a cat to bark, as she rarely spoke unless she needed to do so. All the same, she supposed that she should make up for constantly kicking him out somehow. Sighing inwardly, she tried to decide on a conversation topic. Small talk seemed inappropriate, but she didn't want to deal with any of he and Terra's relationship woes.

"So. Any word on the new criminal?" Raven asked.

"Wha? Uh, Rob went to go check something out with Kid Flash," Beast Boy said.

"Right. I thought he'd be back by now," Raven said.

"Guess not, hope they didn't get stuck in traffic," Beast Boy joked.

"Not possible," Raven said.

"I know, it was a joke," he said.

"Oh, I see," she said.

"It's cool, I know you don't think I'm funny much anymore," he said.

"It's not that. I'm just...concentrating," she said.

"Heh, yeah, guess that makes sense. How's she doing?"

"Same as the last time you asked. Still needs time to heal. Won't be active for a day or so, won't be able to fight for a few days more."

"Aww, okay. Did she wake up at all?"

"For a bit last night and this morning, yes."

"Did she talk? What'd she say?"

"Not a lot," she lied, "she was hungry and I got her some food. Nothing interesting."

"How come you didn't come and get me?" he asked.

"It was late, thought you'd be dead asleep."

"Coulda woke me up."

"I could have."

"So why didn't you?!" he pressed.

It came off more aggressively than he intended and Raven paused, puzzled and annoyed at his tone. His face softened and he shook his head, then set his hand on Terra's bed.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about her. I know you're helping her get better. It's hard to do nothing, ya know?" he explained.

"I understand, but sometimes nothing is okay. That's why we're a team. We help how we're able to," she said.

"Startin to sound like Robin," he joked.

She chuckled at that, "A little."

"See? I knew I can make ya laugh."

"Still have your...unique touch," she said.

"That a compliment? Woah, am I dead, where's the reaper?" he asked.

"Fuck off," she replied with a supressed giggle.

Her laugh surprised him, as she hadn't seemed to find him funny in the slightest lately. The truth was that she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice his jokes over the past few weeks. He smiled at her and looked almost thoughtful. She hoped he wasn't about to torpedo the nice conversation and start talking about his issues with Terra, she'd heard plenty already. Granted, she doubted he'd turn to her for any kind of advice.

"Anyway, I only wanted to see how she was doing. If she wakes up again, lemme know, okay?" Beast Boy asked, "I won't bug you anymore."

"You don't have to go. I was just joking," she replied.

"I know, but I want her to get better faster, and that'll be sooner if you're free to do this," he said.

"Thank you," she said, "I'll come find you when she wakes up again."

"Sweet, thanks!" he said.

After taking another look at Terra, Beast Boy left Raven in the infirmary. While it didn't look like things were going well for the two of them, she admired his concern for her when it showed. He was nothing if not focused on the subject of his desire. He managed to get another moped after losing the first one some years after the tofu incident. His pursuit of Terra was successful in the end, as well. Some problems had been solved, but not by his will alone, and that seemed to Raven as part of the issue. He did not seem to consider Terra's will.

Nobody wanted to see things get messier amongst the team, save for their enemies. It was no help and would serve as a distraction as they went after Red X's unknown partner. If they had run into someone similar, she couldn't remember. Cyborg said the jet pack looked low tech, which was not a light insult by his standards. If they had an idea for where to look, they could start searching, but until then, they had to wait until something else happened. Which meant someone could get hurt or something would be stolen or destroyed.

Raven returned her full focus to healing Terra, but it didn't last long.

"Is he gone?" Terra whispered quietly as she opened one eye.

"Yeah. Were you awake the entire time?" Raven asked.

"Uhh, yeah, he kinda woke me up when he came in, but...I don't wanna talk to him right now," Terra replied.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Still mad at him. So, how am I? Like, can I get up and get moving soon?" Terra asked.

"No, not for another day or so. You'll have to talk eventually, you can't ignore him forever, trust me, I've tried," Raven replied.

"I just don't know what to do," Terra said.

"You have a few options and I'm pretty sure you know what they are," Raven said.

"Umm, options? Do you mean options like, as in, another person to date?" Terra asked.

"No, I meant you have options for how to deal with him, but I guess that's another way to look at it," Raven replied.

"I don't know if I can decide," Terra said.

"Doesn't have to be now, just think about it. Robin didn't-well, he didn't get the chance to make that choice...My point is: figure out what to do before something makes the choice for you," Raven said.

"Huh, that does kinda make sense. Not ready yet now though," Terra said.

"You'll never be 'ready' for that decision. I've read plenty of books where things like this play out," Raven said.

"What kind of books? Relationship books or...wait...romance novels?" Terra asked.

"Wh-No! Fantasy and horror novels, both have characters that are in relationships, but that's not what I meant," Raven replied.

"Bet you've read a few romance books though, huh?" Terra asked.

"No. I haven't had any interest," Raven replied.

"Still don't buy it."

"Believe what you want."

"Uh huh. So, any news on the guy Red X was with?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know. For now, I need you to rest so I can heal you."

"I'm too awake though."

Sighing, Raven rose from her seat and crossed the room to one of the many dark cabinets beneath a shiny industrial sink and pulled out a bottle of pills. She took out two and returned the bottle to its place before pouring a glass of water. She then walked over and handed them to Terra, who made a face at the sight of the white, oval mystery medicine.

"What're these?" Terra asked.

"Sleeping pills," Raven replied.

"Can't I stay awake for a while?"

"Depends. Do you want to stay in that bed longer?"

"...Okay, okay! I'll take the pills, but we're talking until I fall asleep."

"We'll see."

After half an hour of more conversation where Raven deflected several of Terra's questions about what kinds of books she had been reading to know how relationships went, Terra succumbed to the sleeping pills. Lucky, as Raven was too distracted by her friend to heal her until she finally fell asleep again. To her surprise and confusion, it wasn't just that the conversation diverted her attention, but aspects of Terra's appearance she hadn't noticed before as well. Had her eyes always been that bright of a blue? Had her legs gotten longer somehow? Was her chest that-. Raven managed to stop the train of thought that wanted to pull her across the line that separated innocent observation and lustful fancy.

It confused her that she would be thinking of Terra in similar terms to how she might think of Robin. Nothing like this had happened before when she was around her blonde friend. It was new and it made her nervous. Should she be thinking like this at all? Was it just her emotions having fun after last night with Robin? She didn't know and she wasn't sure she'd be able to figure this out any time soon. The last thing the team needed was another complicated situation. Thankfully, she wasn't stapled to this spot next to Terra, and her growling stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten lunch yet.

To her delight, she found the living room and kitchen deserted, so she took her time putting together lunch for herself and a mug of tea to go with it. The food tasted better today, even though it was the same sort of sandwich she'd made herself for lunch yesterday. Life felt more vivid in general. She hadn't even had a single thought about any possible catastrophe in the future. If this was how it was to be happy, she supposed it wasn't bad. She felt guilty that her happiness had come at the expense of a friend's relationship, but for the first time, she realized that the guilt wasn't stopping her from being happy.

As she was cleaning her plate in the sink, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind.

"Hey," Robin said, his voice soft and smooth in her ear, "miss me?"

"Yes," she said, feeling the swell of emotions brush against her control, "what kept you?"

"Red X escaped," Robin said.

"What?!" Raven asked.

"Yeah, guess he broke out a couple hours after we gave him to the cops, they didn't want to tell us until they searched for him themselves first," he said.

"That's moronic," she said.

"Right? Anyway, we'll have to keep looking for him and his friend. That can wait, though," he said.

"It can what? Are you feeling okay? Nothing keeps you from hunting criminals," she said.

"I'm okay," he chuckled, "Looking forward to taking you somewhere."

"Yet you still haven't told me where," she said.

"Not going to," he replied, kissing her neck and pulling her closer to him, "you gonna say no?"

"Hmm. Not even a hint?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"Hard to say 'yes' if I don't know anything about it," she said.

"Trust me," he said, kissing her neck again, "you'll like it."

He gently spun her around and before he made another motion, she swung her arms around him and kissed him. He returned her kiss and just as his hands started roaming down her back, the door to the living room opened. He reluctantly let go of her and they both turned to find Cyborg standing in the doorway.

"Ya know, there's two rooms you could get if you're gonna start that," Cyborg teased.

"Not. Another. Word," Raven warned.

"Alright, fine. I'll back off. D'you know where BB is?" Cyborg asked.

"No, he came to see Terra earlier, but I haven't seen him since," Raven replied.

"I haven't seen him at all today," Robin said.

"Was gonna see if he wanted to go check out a new arcade, can't find him," Cyborg said.

"Try his room?" Robin suggested.

"Just about to," Cyborg said.

RrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRrrrrrRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile, Beast Boy slipped into the infirmary. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he wanted to talk to Terra. When he saw Raven in the hall, he knew he had his chance. He went to Terra's side and gently tried to shake her awake. Usually it was easy, but he had to shake her harder to get a response. She groaned and mumbled something. He shook her again. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Beast boy? Where's Rae?" Terra asked groggily.

"She went to grab lunch," Beast Boy replied.

"And she left you here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he lied.

"Okay," she said, yawning.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Rae said my heart stopped and I need to rest, so I guess I'm fine if I do that," she replied.

"Right. We're gonna find the assholes who did this to you, Robin went to question Red X," he said.

"Good, hope he gets something from him," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

A silence followed their words. He just wanted her to be okay, so things could go back to how they should be, so they could be okay. They hadn't had a moment together in so long that was about them that was happy. He was trying to make things better, since things had somehow gone so wrong. A distance had formed between them. He figured that doing things together would fix it. They did things she wanted to enough, he didn't feel that was the problem.

"So, uh, when you feel better, you wanna go to the arcade?" he asked.

"I promised Rae I'd do something with her, but I really wanna go to the concert, like, I've been thinking about it the past few weeks," she replied.

"What concert?" he asked.

She paused and looked at him like he said he didn't know whether he was on the moon or the earth.

"The Jet Panther concert I told you about, you said you'd get us tickets," she replied.

"Oh, I uh, I think I got them," he lied.

"Yeah? What day is it on?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Sunday?" he guessed.

"I can't believe it, it's literally the one big thing I asked if we could go to, and you said you'd get us tickets," she said.

"I guess I forgot?" he said.

She closed her eyes and sighed, turning onto her side, facing away from him, her arms still crossed. He looked down and tried to think back, wondering when she'd asked him. He remembered. He'd been playing JoyKart with Starfire, helping her learn the shortcuts on one of the racetracks. He said he would get them tickets in response to her question, then it slipped from his mind as he raced. He looked back at Terra, trying to think of something to say to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry, Terra. Do they have another show soon?" he asked.

"They might be back in Jump next tour," she replied with a somber voice, "but it's not a sure thing."

"Oh, is there another show you wanna go to?" he asked.

"No. Beast Boy, I think we should take a break," she replied.

Something icy spread through his body from his core, a punch to the gut didn't touch the pulsing pain he felt. His mind froze. She didn't just say that, right? No, she did. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't. Didn't she know how important she was to him? He wasn't going to let it end like this.

"What?! But I'm trying to fix things, to do better," he protested loudly.

"You're not, things haven't been going well for a while. Like, you don't talk to me about anything but games and movies anymore. I get that you're trying, but it's not working. I do everything you wanna do together and you don't ask what I'd wanna do and you don't ask me how I feel about anything," she explained.

As Terra spoke, one of the monitors she was hooked up to began to beep and her breathing picked up its pace.

"I don't think we should break up because of this, we can work on it. Dude, things have been crazy around here, maybe you should think about it when you're feeling better," he said.

"No. I don't wanna be with you right now. You've been a jerk," she said.

"I can do better," he said.

"I'm not talking about it anymore. Just leave," she said.

"But Terra-." he started.

"I said leave!" she exclaimed, curling up under the sheets, still facing away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "until we figure this out."

"Yes. You are," Robin said.

Beast Boy whirled around to see the others standing in the doorway.

"What gives? What're you guys doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Got Terra's heart rate monitor to send a signal to me if it goes too low or too high. You're stressing her out, man," Cyborg replied.

Cyborg and Raven walked past him to Terra, Cyborg checking the heart monitor, and Raven sitting down on a chair opposite Beast Boy, setting her hand on Terra's shoulder, ready with her healing powers. Starfire, Bumblebee, and Kid Flash joined Robin as he crossed the room to Beast Boy.

"Terra must recover after our encounter with the Red X," Starfire said to Beast Boy.

"Thought you weren't supposed to be in here, right? Or did I hear that wrong?" Kid Flash asked.

"Nope, you got it," Bumblebee said, "sparky and Rae said so."

"Chill, guys, we were just talking," Beast Boy said.

"Uh huh. Well, why don't you follow me to the evidence room? You and I can talk there," Robin said.

"But I-," Beast Boy started.

"Come on," Robin cut him off.

Robin led Beast Boy from the infirmary while Cyborg and Raven tended to Terra, and the others went to the living room. As they walked, Beast Boy wondered what exactly Robin was going to say. It's not like he could tell Beast Boy not to talk to Terra anymore, she was part of the team, it would happen. If he wanted to scold Beast Boy for not letting her rest, he could've done it in front of the others. It's not like they hadn't heard him remind one of them about something serious. No, taking him away from the others meant something harsher was probably coming. More scolding, he expected.

Entering the evidence room, Robin pointed to a couple chairs near a table by the far wall, next to the display of gadgets recovered from the Hive academy. They sat down and Robin eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"We were just talking, dude, I didn't do anything to her," Beast Boy replied.

"Then what did you say?" Robin asked.

"I asked if she was okay, then we started talking about what we'd do when she got better. She said she wanted to go to a concert and I forgot about it. Then she said we should take a break. She broke up with me, dude," Beast Boy replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure this is tough, but if she did, there had to be more that you said," Robin said.

"Yeah, well. I don't wanna talk about it," Beast Boy said.

"I'll be talking to her too. A lot's happened the past few weeks and this adds to it. You should both give each other some space for a while. I'm not saying you can't talk to each other, just when it's appropriate," Robin said.

"Appropriate?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Like if we're doing drills for combat practice, or fighting a criminal, things like that," Robin replied.

"Fine," Beast Boy said curtly.

"Hey, I'm trying to help here. I don't want another messy situation like I had with Starfire," Robin said.

"Wouldn't've happened if you hadn't gotten a hard on for Raven," Beast Boy retorted.

"Is that what you think? You think I'd do that to Starfire?! I didn't want to cheat on her. You don't know what you're talking about!" Robin said angrily.

"Yeah, well, nobody knows what happened, Rae said her powers messed with emotions, but we don't know if that's even true. Maybe you guys came up with that story," Beast Boy said.

"You're an idiot and you're avoiding the situation! I told you why Terra was angry, Raven told you why Terra was angry, I think Cyborg did too, hell, even Terra told you why she was angry. But you didn't listen. I messed things up with Starfire, sure, but I listened and paid attention to her. You can't even say that!" Robin shot back.

"Dude, that's not fucking true! I paid attention!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, finger pointed at Robin.

"You would've remembered that concert if you had," Robin said.

"One mistake!" Beast Boy said.

"It wasn't one - it was the last one," Robin corrected savagely.

"Oh, you wanna go, gel-head? Is that it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not fighting you. Just stay away from the infirmary until Terra's better. If any of us catch you in there again, there'll be consequences," Robin replied.

"What? Gonna send me to my room without dinner?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"Don't try me or you'll find out," Robin replied, standing from his seat and staring down Beast Boy.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go check out the arcade," Beast Boy said, backing down and walking away from Robin.

"We're not finished here," Robin said.

"I am," Beast Boy said and left the room.

Robin reluctantly let him go without another word, deciding it was better to let Beast Boy cool off if he wanted to have a constructive conversation. He'd also need to get Terra's side of the story, though he could guess what she'd say, he wanted to make sure. Having all bases covered, to be able to diffuse the situation and keep things going, as he should as leader. He couldn't control their feelings, but he could try and prevent things from escalating.

He waited a few minutes before leaving the evidence room, taking some time to cool off himself. Beast Boy's jabs had incensed him and he wasn't going to let it fester. Raven had been showing him some meditation techniques lately and they'd helped calm him. She said 'hothead' wasn't exactly a positive character trait and while he said he wasn't a hothead, she said the meditation would help all the same.

Heading back to the infirmary, he passed Starfire and Kid Flash. Starfire waved to him as she laughed at something Kid Flash had said. He smiled and waved back, glad that at least they'd managed to end the worst of their drama. She was probably still hurt and he still felt awful, but it had lessened a lot and they knew where they stood. He hoped Beast Boy and Terra could manage the same way. He and Starfire's break up was the first the team had seen among them, so another would be less difficult to handle, so he hoped.

Cyborg and Raven were still in the infirmary when he walked in and Terra was asleep once more.

"She okay?" Robin asked them.

"Yeah. Just got too stressed. Heart's back to normal rhythm," Cyborg said.

"Good. Did she tell you guys what happened?" Robin asked.

"Nah. Rae did something with her powers and put her back to sleep," Cyborg said.

"Just something to relax her. Nothing drastic, I promise," Raven said.

"Okay. Well, I'll need to talk to her whenever you both think she's up to it," Robin said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"It's between her and Beast Boy, so if they want to tell you, it's their choice," Robin replied.

"You know what went down, though, right?" Cyborg asked.

"For the most part, I do," Robin said, "need to hear her side of things too."

"They broke up, didn't they?" Raven guessed.

"Not saying anything, but what makes you say that?" Robin said.

"Their emotions aren't exactly silent. I felt a lot of sadness and anger before and after Cyborg got the signal from her heart monitor, and it seems to be affecting them more than if it was just a fight," Raven explained.

"Damn. I hope not. That would kill BB. Makes sense, though. They've been fighting for a while. Where is he?" Cyborg asked.

"Said he was going to the arcade. If he shows up in the infirmary again, let me know. He's on notice there'll be consequences," Robin replied.

"Gotcha. I can hang here with Rae as long as I need to. Mind bringing me my handheld?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I can. But first I need to borrow Raven for a second," Robin said.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I'll tell you out in the hallway, come on," Robin replied.

"Stealing her for another smooch sesh?" Cyborg teased.

"Shut up," Raven said.

"Okay, okay. I know I'm right though," Cyborg said.

With a roll of her eyes, Raven rose from her seat and accompanied Robin out into the hall. When the door closed, he let out a deep sigh and took her hand, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Their bond awoke and sweeping plumes of emotions flowed freely through that connection. She grasped his frustration and anger at Beast Boy and ejected it from their awareness. He felt better, but not completely at ease.

"What did he do to piss you off?" Raven asked.

"You don't wanna hear it, trust me. Anyway, it's not the reason I brought you out here. I'm really, really sorry, but I think we should go out tomorrow night instead. I need to get this situation between them under control as best as I can," Robin replied.

"It's fine with me, although I was looking forward to that tonight. I'm not annoyed or mad if we need to postpone… They did break up, didn't they?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. It's bad. He's taking it about as well as you'd expect, if not worse," Robin replied.

"Perfect," Raven said dryly, "So you need to talk to her about it tonight, then?"

"Yeah, if that's okay. I don't wanna stress her out," he said.

"I think that should be fine. Just don't push her too hard," she said.

"I'll try not to," he said.

Raven nodded and made to go back into the infirmary when Robin gently tightened his grip on her hand and smirked as she looked back at him questioningly.

"You're not getting away from me that easy," he said.

She returned his smirk and chuckled softly as he leaned in and kissed her. It was only a few seconds worth and Robin tried to prolong it, but Raven parted from him.

"I need to get back to healing Terra. Though, now I'll be a little distracted," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Mhmm. Like a kiss isn't going to make me think of you for the next few hours," she said dryly.

"Oh. Sorry?" he said with a small laugh.

"Don't be. You'll make up for this when you come to my room tonight," she said.

"Think I like the sound of that, what're you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied with a half grin.

"Now I'll be distracted thinking about that," he said.

"Turnabout is fair play. We're even," she said, leaving him staring after her as she went back into the infirmary.

The rest of the day went by without any drama. Beast Boy hadn't returned from the arcade and and the team was largely left to their own devices. Kid Flash and Starfire were racing each other on the GameStation while Robin and Bumblebee watched. Raven and Cyborg appeared in the living room to grab a quick dinner before returning to the infirmary.

Robin decided to take a break from looking over case notes about Red X and the unknown attacker. He had enough on his plate today, dealing with Beast Boy and he still needed to talk to Terra. He was still processing their break up. On the one hand, it didn't feel real, and on the other it made sense given how much fighting they'd been doing. Too much drama overall. They really needed to get it under control. It was almost worse than when they were teenagers, or at least it was over bigger things.

He camped out in the infirmary after dinner with Cyborg, taking turns playing a fighting game on Cyborg's handheld console. He made it himself and it could run just about every game on the GameStation. He lost a few rounds and Cyborg started gloating. It wasn't long before Raven kicked Cyborg out and woke up Terra. She looked tired, but didn't seem as weak. She sat up on her own with ease and wasn't observably wincing. No doubt she was in pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was. Raven said she'd be in her room if she was needed and left them to speak alone.

Although he didn't feel like sitting, he sat on the chair Raven vacated anyway. He didn't want to make Terra feel like he was interrogating her. Though she might think so regardless.

"Feeling any better?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Little bit. Doesn't hurt when I sit up anymore," Terra replied.

"Good to hear. Should be fighting fit in a few days at this rate," he said.

"Maybe. Rae isn't sure about that," she said.

"We'll see, I guess," he said.

"Yeah. So, what's up? You wanna talk about something?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll try to keep it short, I don't want to stress you too much with it. I want to know what happened between you two earlier," he replied.

"Oh. Yeah, uh, don't know if I'm ready to talk about it," she said.

"You don't have to go into too much detail, I just want the general story from your point of view," he said.

"Titan detective style, I got it," she said with a small laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Just you. It's like you go into a mode over stuff like this for us, but it's not the same as when you'd do your thing for cases," she replied.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, I guess it's a natural thing," he said with a small chuckle, "anyway. I would like to know what happened between you and Beast Boy earlier."

"He asked if I wanted to do anything when I got better, I said I was looking forward to a concert. He said he'd get tickets before, but he forgot. One thing I ask him to do for me that I really wanted. I told him we should take a break, I didn't want to date him. He got mad, I told him to leave. That's it. He stressed me out, sure, but he didn't do anything else," she explained.

"Okay. That goes along with what he said," he said.

"You talked to him, huh? Guessing he's angry?" she asked.

"Definitely, wasn't an easy chat," he replied.

"Sorry. I just had enough. I'm not gonna be with somebody who doesn't care how I feel. Like, he barely-just-ugh. Sorry, you probably don't wanna hear more," she said.

"No, it's okay, I get it," he said.

"Yeah, guess you probably do. Sorry if I'm asking too much, was it like that with you and Star?" she asked.

Robin paused and thought about her question. While Starfire had cared about him, she usually seemed more concerned with how relationships usually went on earth and tried to follow that example. Various movies and shows had convinced her that they should be more intimate. He hadn't been ready for more with her, he didn't think they should do more because society said they 'should'. She was more concerned with custom than what he wanted. Starfire was more than attractive to him, but he felt like he would be taking advantage of her if he went further.

"Sort of. I think Tamaran just keeps their customs and expectations too well. It's like she thinks Earth does too and it's the same for every relationship. Maybe I'm wrong, it's just how I felt," he explained.

"Then if you and Raven hadn't...well, if things had gone a different way, you probably would've broken up anyway?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think I was kidding myself. It wasn't gonna last. I needed something else and I think she does too," he replied.

"You and Rae seem good together, I mean, from what I see," she said.

"Aside from how it started, things are great so far," he said.

"You're both lucky, both good catches for anybody. Like, she's sweet and really beautiful, I just think nobody says anything. And you're thoughtful, not to mention you have most girls in the city drooling when you show up," she said.

"Not sure about the drooling part, but I get your point," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "and thanks. Not the first compliment I've gotten from you either lately."

"Can't help looking. Not in a weird way! And I like hanging with you guys," she said.

"Gotcha. We like hanging with you too. For what it's worth, I think Beast Boy was lucky too, you're uh, pretty, and I'm sure you'll find somebody," he said.

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks turning red, "I needed that."

"Anyway. I uh, should probably let you rest. Rae only let me talk to you because of what happened," he said, getting up from his seat.

"No, you can stay if you want, really! Haven't gotten to talk much with anybody and I don't feel like sleeping," she said.

"You sure? You look pretty tired," he said.

"Maybe? A few more minutes of talking isn't gonna kill me though," she said.

"Okay, I'll stay, but only for a few minutes," he said, sitting back down.

"Got somewhere to be?" she joked.

"Could say that," he said.

"Oh. I get it, Rae's waiting up for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Okay, I'll try not to keep you long, lover-boy wonder," she said.

"Very funny," he said with a sigh and a laugh.

They talked for a bit longer, mostly small talk, Robin filling her in about what she had missed. He'd notice her eyes wander slightly here and there. Was she checking him out or was that just his imagination? He was trying to control his own wandering eyes. He hadn't lied, she was pretty. The couple years age difference didn't bug him.

She'd been looking at colleges before she rejoined the team and looked every bit like the type that would entice more than a few guys on campus. Not an average blonde, she could keep up with the guys and not worry about looking not 'girlish' enough. Sororities wouldn't have been her scene. He liked that about Raven too. She did her own thing and never tried to be anything else. Not that he'd lose interest if they altered some aspect of themselves.

Swept up in cases, he sometimes forgot to focus on himself, and how much he missed just finding his own niche outside of his role. If the team disbanded one day, what would he do? Keep fighting criminals as a vigilante or become legitimate, like a cop? This was what he knew, this was what he was good at, and he cared too much not to keep fighting. His mind drifted as they spoke and he nearly forgot to mind where his eyes should be focused. He may have spent a few seconds too long looking at her chest and hips. A look in her eye told him she knew. He was too good at reading people sometimes.

"So, you and Rae are having some fun tonight?" she asked out of the blue.

"Uh. Probably...well, yeah," he said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Lucky. It's… been a while since Beast Boy and I messed around," she said.

"Yeah? There a reason other than your fights?" he asked.

"Could say that. If talking about this stuff bugs you, it's okay, I can stop," she replied.

"It's just new, for me and Raven," he said.

"I get that. Beast Boy didn't wanna try new things, well, new for him, I've done them with an ex," she said.

"Ex? Don't think you've mentioned one before," he said.

"Oh, I've had two. Really just in the past couple years. One was another senior on our high school football team and the other was a girl on the tennis te-," she started.

"Girl? You're into girls?" he interrupted.

"Yeah. I like guys and girls, thought I've said that before. Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, no. Just surprised me. What didn't Beast Boy want to try? I figured he'd be all over doing more," he said.

"Anything, really. Kinda stale. Oh, don't tell him I said that!" she said.

"I won't, but was there anything in particular he didn't wanna do? Kinda curious, since Rae and I are new to this," he said.

"One thing I like, he said he'd never talk about doing with me was um, I'm kinda embarrassed. It feels weird telling you, but, well, I don't know," she said.

"You're only making me more curious. C'mon, I'm not gonna judge you," he said.

"Okay," she said, taking a breath, "I like anal."

"Oh, uh, really? Heard girls aren't really into that," he said.

"Some are. You don't think it's bad or weird?" she asked.

"You like what you like. No, I don't," he replied.

"Beast Boy wouldn't even talk about it when I brought it up. Guessing you and Rae haven't talked about it either?" she asked.

"No. Like I said, we kinda just started. Gotta admit, I am kinda curious to try it, but I'm not asking Raven yet," he replied.

"Yeah, guess it is a little early," she said.

"I uh, I'd appreciate it if you kept this stuff between us, don't want Raven to think I'm telling everyone about what we do," he said.

"Totally. I know you won't tell anyone what I say about these things, either," she said.

"I won't. Well, I should probably go, she's still waiting for me," he said.

"Okay. Thanks for staying up and talking to me, it's been kinda lonely here when I'm not asleep, except for Raven, she's fun to talk to," she said.

"No problem. Hope you'll recover quick, need you ready for training," he said.

"Huh? Training?," she asked.

"Yeah, I figure you could use some more hand to hand practice after what happened with Red X, so I'll run you through some of my techniques," he replied.

"Oh, sure, yeah I could use that. One on one?" she asked.

"Yep. That okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just let me know when," she replied.

"Will do!" he said.

They both said good night to each other and Robin left the room. Once he took a few steps down the hall to his room, he started going over things in his head. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly checking out Terra or why she was doing the same. The turn of the conversation had also caught him off guard, he'd never talked to Terra about anything related to that stuff. He was still surprised to learn that she was into girls as well as guys.

He wondered if Raven knew that, or if Beast Boy did. If either of them knew, they never said anything, at least not that he could remember. There's plenty he probably didn't know about his team, but that seemed significant to miss. He didn't need to know everything, just enough to know how to lead them. Since Terra hadn't been around as long as the others, there were more unknowns with her. Learning more about her might help him know how to better train her.

Arriving outside Raven's room, Robin knocked and waited until she opened the door for him.

Any thoughts of Terra or the team were punted from his brain.

Raven stood naked before him, her clothes strewn across her floor. He quickly stepped inside her room and shut the door. As soon as the door slid closed, she was all over him. Her lips met his again and again while she helped him take off everything he wore. When he was as naked as she, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, pushing him down onto the sheets, and straddling his waist. Her hand enclosed around his dick, pumping his shaft and getting him hard. She slid a condom on it and eased it into her pussy.

She made it clear she was calling the shots tonight as she held his wrists together above his head and rode him, moaning and throwing her head back. He gazed up at her and met her eyes, which briefly flashed white before she closed them tight, biting her lip and breathing harder. He swore he saw sparkles around her pupils a second prior. He felt her tighten as she came, her legs shaking against his sides.

Slowly, he slipped his hands from her loosening hold and gripped her hips, then pumped up into her. It made her cry out and she set her hands against his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. He groaned and quickened his pace, bringing her to a second peak. A stack of books on her floor through themselves against the opposite wall, making them both pause. Slowly, they moved on and got swept into a firm, less frantic rhythm. Their shared climax came what felt like hours later. She collapsed on top of him, panting and kissing him. He held her tight as he kissed back, scarcely believing he was awake and this wasn't some fantastic dream.

"Still amazing," Raven said against his lips.

"Yeah. That was great. You lost control for a minute, though," Robin said.

"I...I know, not used to that intensity yet. I'll need to meditate before I sleep," Raven said.

"Guess I'll have to be more careful next time," he said.

"Might not want to go that fast yet. I um," she started.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I prefer hard to fast," she replied quietly.

"Got it. Hey, you're not embarrassed about telling me things like that, are you?" he asked.

"A little. It seems like a criticism and I don't want it to sound that way," she replied.

"It doesn't. You can talk to me about this stuff, it's pretty important we both do," he said.

"Okay, I will going forward," she said.

"So there's gonna be a next time?" he asked with a smirk.

"Definitely," she replied.

She kissed him deeply and slowly climbed off him, sitting up on the other side of the bed.

"Want to meditate with me before bed?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.


	9. Shuffling the Deck

~RavensMind~

An Escapist Date

Chapter 9: Shuffling the Deck

Raven awoke feeling surprisingly well-rested. Given all the energy she spent healing Terra, she had anticipated another rough morning. Her waking eyes and hands sought after Robin. He was sound asleep a mere arm's length from her, his quiet snores only just reaching her ears. A smile spread across her face. She wondered if she'd ever get used to waking up next to him. She hoped not, she always wanted the sense of sweet, lustful awe to be there to greet her as soon as her senses focused on him. Deciding not to wake him, she slowly and silently left the bed, making for her closet. She snatched a fresh uniform and went into her bathroom.

As she showered and got ready, she went over her schedule for the day. Aside from her date with Robin later in the evening, there wasn't much on her plate. She felt like she was forgetting something. While trying to remember, she could sense that something was wrong, or at least, something was wrong with someone. A powerful feeling of sadness drew her attention. She followed the thread of the emotion to its owner. Beast Boy. No doubt he was still upset over what happened with Terra.

It wasn't her business and she wished she wasn't always privy to her friends emotions, it made her feel like an intruder at times. She tapped her fingers on the cold countertop as she contemplated her options. Normally she'd ignore it, but she always felt like she should do something for her friends when they were in such poor spirits like Beast Boy was now. No, they didn't always see eye to eye, but it didn't mean they weren't friends. She sighed and pulled her cloak on as she finished getting dressed. She knew him well enough to know that if nobody tried to talk to him about it, he'd keep it to himself and sulk or he'd lash out randomly until he dealt with his problem.

Exiting the bathroom, Raven crossed to her bed and gently prodded Robin awake, kissing his lips as his eyes opened and met hers.

"Mmm. Was hoping I'd wake up before you," Robin said.

"And why's that?" Raven asked.

"Wanted you to myself before we got ready. See if you wanted to have some fun," he replied with a smirk.

"Is that so? I could've been...persuaded," she said as pink infected her cheeks.

"What about now?" he asked.

"I wish. Beast Boy's emotions are pretty...loud. I was just going to go talk to him," she replied.

"You sure? I can come with, see if I could help too," he offered.

"Yeah. I can handle this. After last night, he doesn't need an audience. But I appreciate it. Will you be here when I get back?" she asked.

"Probably not, gotta get back to work finding Red X and figuring out who his friend is. Gonna be a long day, that's why I wanted to spend the morning with you before we meet up again for our date tonight," he said.

"I'm sure I could distract you for a bit later," she said with a smirk.

"No doubt," he chuckled, "good luck with Beast Boy, let me know how it goes."

She kissed him once more before leaving. He was on his feet and stretching when she closed the door behind her, his bare form accented well in the morning light pouring in from the window. A visual that would no doubt accompany her for the day until they were alone again. She felt obscenely lucky to have him as her lover in light of Beast Boy and Terra's break up and didn't want to imagine a scenario that would rip him from her. While they hadn't been an item for long, things were going very well.

The worst he'd done was annoy her once or twice and it wasn't over anything major. Talking wasn't a problem for them and when they wanted the others attention, they had it. Their mental bond served to reinforce that and more. One issue was that they'd had little time to do things together outside of their routines. Their friends and the city needed them as well, so they hadn't found time to go out until recently. If there was trouble from a criminal in the evening, she would have no problem ejecting them into an alternate dimension to avoid having to reschedule their date.

Her feet carried her to the roof, where she found Beast Boy sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the tower. A bird squawked overhead, as if alerting him to her arrival. His head turned so he could see her over his shoulder. He gave her no formal greeting, only inclined his head toward her before looking out over the bay. She expected a harsher reaction, given the swirling mass of anger and sadness that emanated from him. She made her way over and stood beside him, glancing down once, then looking out over the water as well. She had no intention of breaking the silence first, she didn't want to provoke him in any way. He made some small sound that could've been a sigh or a groan, but it was lost on the wind.

"Hey," Beast Boy said tersely.

"Hey," Raven returned.

"Wassup?" he asked.

"The sky," she replied.

He gave a half-snort instead of a laugh.

"I'm supposed to be the funny one," he said.

"I know. I figured I'd take over, just once," she said.

"You're tryin to cheer me up?" he asked.

"Is it so hard to believe?" she asked.

"Kinda. Guess Robin sent you? Told you what happened?" he asked.

"No, he didn't send me. And he didn't have to tell me. Your emotions are enough to go by," she replied.

"Oh. If you know how I feel, then I guess I don't have to say anything," he said.

"Not necessarily. Talking...can help."

"And you'd listen?"

"If you'd like."

"I dunno, feels like you're just pitying me."

"I'm not. Whatever you might think, I do care about you… and Terra. You're my friends."

At the mention of Terra's name, Beast Boy tensed and his body stiffened. He stayed silent and kept his gaze on the horizon. This might be more difficult than Raven thought. The most she hoped for was that he'd at least talk, but he could keep everything bottled up if he so chose. He would blow up at some point and she didn't want to see the results. Better that she try and get him to unload sooner rather than later.

"I'd like to help, if I can," she said.

"Help what?" he asked, "there's nothing to help - she ended it."

"What exactly did she say?" she asked.

"She said we should take a break, so basically she broke up with me," he replied.

"I think she wants space… also, not everyone who breaks up remains broken up," she said.

His ears perked up at this and his eyes snapped to Raven.

"I'm not saying you should try to get her to take you back, just that nothing is impossible," she said.

"D'you think she would?" he asked.

"I… don't know, I can't speak for her. At this point, I'd doubt it. You'd have to change a few things."

"I've been trying! It's like it doesn't matter what I did, she kept getting mad at me!"

"From what I've seen, that's not true."

"Dude, you don't know half of it then."

"Maybe I don't and trust me, I don't wanna know *everything*."

"Wasn't gonna go there," he said with an awkward chuckle.

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief.

Both fell silent and went back to looking out over the water. Despite herself, Raven couldn't help but wonder how far his failing went, or if it turned out that he and Terra just had different tastes. She wondered what Terra was into if Beast Boy wasn't cutting it for her, but she wasn't about to ask Beast Boy about it. The fewer mental images she had regarding him, the better.

"Hey, so you helped Robin with Star, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"It wasn't really like that. He and I talked, or at least I tried to make him feel better, and maybe it had an effect on their relationship," Raven replied.

"Could you help me get Terra back?" he asked.

"That's not something I can say 'yes' to. The most I can offer is to help you work through your emotions," she replied.

"And that worked for Robin?" he asked.

"I suppose it did," she replied with a small frown.

"I uh, never thought I'd be asking you to be my shrink," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I never thought I'd offer, so… I'm just as surprised as you are," she said.

She sat down beside him and crossed her legs. He smiled at her and relaxed his shoulders. She could sense the lessened tension and breathed a sigh of relief that he was amenable to reason this time. Too often he'd gone off the handle and blasted anyone who looked in his general direction when he was upset. He was dealing with things far better than he used to, but still not in a healthy way. Not that she was one to judge.

"So uh, do we talk now or later?" he asked.

"Depends on how you feel. Do you want to talk now?" she asked.

"Kinda hungry, maybe in a bit?" he asked.

"Sure. Try not to wait too long, though, I'll be...out, later," she replied.

"Out? You? Where're you goin?"

"Robin and I have a date."

"Yeah? Where's he taking you?"

"He didn't say. It's a surprise."

"Watch him take you on patrol lookin' for Red X," he said with a laugh.

"He knows better," she said with a smirk.

"Things good with you two? You know, after what happened with Star?"

"I think so. He's not beating himself up anymore at least."

"What about you?"

"It's...a process."

"Star seems okay now. That's gotta help a bit."

"A little. I admit, I'm having some trouble juggling things. My emotions, Robin. Dealing with our routine feels harder."

"A big thing happened and I think you're getting used to the change. Dude, I thought I was goin nuts for a while after Terra and I started dating again, but after a while I got used to how things worked. You'll settle and things'll be good."

"How are you so optimistic after seeing what I did?"

He smiled and scooted closer. He chanced putting his arm around her, which she allowed.

"Because I figure you didn't mean to do it, and after all that, you should be happy. Dude, for me and Terra, I'm gonna give it my all to show her I love her and need her back, but no matter what happens - we should all be happy. Too much fucking shit goes down in this city for us to just deal with more shit at home, ya know?" he said

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe I'm just not used to things going well," she said.

"Hey, if I'm wrong, you get a free' I told you so'!" he said with a big grin.

"As if I don't say it enough already," she quipped.

"Ok, so I'm wrong a lot, but not about this, trust me!"

Raven heard his words and almost dared to believe him, but some part of her felt that there was another looming danger that would threaten whatever normalcy she had acquired. She had believed that the dust would settle after Robin and Starfire mended things, yet that was not the case. She still had no idea as to why Terra was starting to appear within certain spaces in her mind she'd only recently reserved for Robin. Her emotions were hardly silent on the matter. Her late night activities with Robin definitely satisfied her and while she did not feel like something was missing, she picked up certain curiosities around Terra. She was not about to jeopardize her relationship, though, and if Beast Boy was still adamant about pursuing Terra, there was little point.

She sat and continued to chat with Beast Boy until lunch. His stomach propelled him to the kitchen and she was left alone on the roof. The sun beat down on her and a faint breeze brushed her cloak. It was easy to slip into meditation, her mantra taking her away from the world and into the conflicted zone of her mind. Sorting through thoughts and feelings took less out of her than usual, as she had reached a decision regarding Terra. She would ignore any curious thoughts unless something changed, which did not seem likely to her. Turning her focus from herself, she did something she rarely indulged and checked on the minds of her friends. It was just a peek, and hardly breached the surface of their thoughts, but it helped her keep tabs on how they were doing without direct contact.

Cyborg seemed focused and content and she suspected he was either going over recipes or blueprints. Starfire was giddy and...flirty? Certainly wasn't because of Robin or Beast Boy, time to check on Kid Flash. Of course, he was also flirty. Next, Bumblebee. She seemed amused and focused, probably helping Cyborg. Beast Boy was more difficult, while he still seemed upset, he was a little more at ease, but that was all she could discern. Hmm, Robin was frustrated and focused, probably digging for information on Red X and the new criminal again, he became aware of her for a split second and his mood shifted. She blushed at the feelings and thoughts of his that floated around her just before she left his mind. Terra was always harder to read, but she sensed what she thought was frustration, which was probably due to Beast Boy.

She ended her meditation, there was more she could try to mine if she chose, but never took that next step. Boundaries were important and she fought hard to keep them strong and proper where appropriate. Terra and Robin had pushed a few of them and she only just moved one for Beast Boy. Things were definitely changing and she didn't need to meditate to know how much recent events had affected her, but clarity was never something she would ignore.

Leaving the roof, Raven sought the common room kitchen - a mug of herbal tea calling her name. She could also do with some food before checking on Terra. If things still looked good, she would release Terra from the infirmary - on a few conditions. On the way to the kitchen, she passed Starfire and Kid Flash, who gave her a small wave each as they both continued their oddly hushed conversation. Raven didn't really think much of it, her mind mostly on food and her own plans for the day. She entered the common room and glided to the kitchen, pulling her mug and tea bag from the cupboard, she turned on her electric kettle and leaned against the counter. While waiting, she surveyed the room: Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game on the couch while Bumblebee watched. Robin was nowhere in sight, no doubt squirreled away in the evidence room on his computer. She made note of Beast Boy's brighter mood as he raced Cyborg and smiled quietly to herself, happy that she'd helped him if only a little.

Once her tea was done, she made a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Using her magic, she made the plates with the sandwiches levitate while she carried her mug and took them all to the infirmary. Terra was awake, watching a show on the wall mounted TV across from the bed. She perked up when she saw Raven, then smiled wide at the sight of the sandwiches.

"Thanks, I'm starving!" Terra exclaimed.

"Don't mention it," Raven said, levitating Terra's plate over to her.

Raven sat down on the chair next to her, taking a big bite from her own levitating sandwich. She was hungrier than usual and was starting to wonder if she should have gotten more food. Terra motored through her sandwich, passing the plate back to Raven before Raven could take her third bite. Yeah, she should have brought more food. She got up to excuse herself to do just that when Terra stopped her by putting her hand on her wrist.

"Not gonna hang out? Just gonna eat and run?" Terra asked.

"I was just going to get something else for you to eat. Still hungry?" Raven asked.

"Oh. Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," Terra replied.

Disappearing into one of her portals, Raven returned to the kitchen and threw together a couple more sandwiches and snagged a big bag of chips from Cyborg's stash of junk food that he thought no one knew about in a concealed cabinet next to some pots and pans under the sink. She then vanished into another portal, reappeared in the infirmary, and handed Terra the bag of chips and one of the sandwiches.

"Sweet, you're the best, thanks! Don't know why I'm so hungry today," Terra said.

"Probably a sign of your recovery. By the way, if things look good, I'll tell Cyborg and we can let you out of the infirmary," Raven said, "you'll still need to be careful though, no combat and nothing else strenuous."

"Thank fuck, it's been days and, like, I reeeaally need a shower. Does a shower count as 'strenuous'?" Terra asked.

"Like I said, just be careful, you should be fine," Raven replied.

"I'm not gonna collapse or anything, right?" Terra asked.

"No. Just don't do anything that'll raise your heart rate too high above normal and take it easy," Raven said.

"Okay. So, no more assisted bathroom trips?" Terra asked.

"No, you should be okay," Raven replied, before biting into her sandwich.

Both girls ate in relative silence, the sounds of the TV and their chewing the only noises in the room for a good few minutes. Despite her best intentions, there was only so much Raven could do to avoid addressing the swirling mess of emotions that Terra was dealing with beneath the surface. It was almost entirely about Beast Boy, but the last portion only just escaped her senses. Having already dealt with Beast Boy, Raven was not jumping to explore more of the drama, but she hated seeing her friends deal with such strong emotions alone. Raven could only distract Terra with health concerns for so long, especially since she was almost fully recovered.

"Terra?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?" Terra asked.

"If you wanna talk about things with Beast Boy... I'll listen."

"You sure you wanna hear? I'm sure you're sick of this by now."

"I'm sure."

"Okay...I don't know where to start. Did Robin tell you much?"

"Not a lot...I also talked to Beast Boy."

"Oh?" Terra asked, doing her best to appear nonchalant, "What'd he say?"

"I'm not playing that game. If he wants to tell you, he can, and probably will...sorry. I'm not telling him what you tell me either."

"I guess that's fair."

"What made you break up with him?"

"He totally spaced on a concert I was hyped for, like, didn't even remember me mentioning it, or that he said he'd get us tickets. I guess I just got sick of it. It's always what he's hyped for, what he wants us to do. He's not...who I remember him being," Terra said.

"You weren't exactly around long, he's been who he always was. He hasn't changed much. I can vouch for that. He's a little less annoying and a bit more mature, but he's still Beast Boy," Raven said.

"No, he listened when I said I wanted to do something, I took him to get pie with me at this great place and we spent the whole day doing fun stuff."

"Wait, wasn't that the day you let Slade's robots into the tower?"

"Okay, so I really messed up and you know I'm really sorry about that, but he was still okay with what I wanted to do."

"Did you ever say he was your boyfriend back then?"

"Um...No?"

"Maybe he was still trying to become that. When you came back, was he acting like this before you started dating officially?"

"No, he wasn't. Are you saying he's taking me for granted?"

"I think he missed you and doesn't want you to leave again, so he's doing whatever he can to keep you...engaged? I could be wrong. There's probably plenty I don't know about you two."

"That's another thing, he barely asked about what I did while I was gone, it's like he doesn't care that I do have a life outside of the Titans. I have plenty of friends now and he wants me all to himself, it's kinda hard to get away. Other than getting to hang out with you and Robin a couple times, I don't do things with anyone else but him."

"I guess things are worse than I thought. I take it you don't see yourself taking him back?" Raven asked.

"I...I don't know, I kinda wanna see what he's gonna do, first. It's not exactly my first break up, I know it's not always permanent."

"Wait. How many relationships have you had?"

"So far? Including Beast Boy, three, I think, I'm not counting one of them because it was maybe a month long."

"So, none were serious?"

"Most serious one I've had has been with Beast Boy. One cheated on me, he thought he was too good for me, the other decided she wasn't ready to tell her parents about me and dumped me, and the last guy I dated was more of a walking dildo - it didn't last long. Still the best sex I've had, really dumb though, so it wasn't right and I ended it."

Like Robin, Raven nearly did a double take when Terra mentioned dating a girl. She thought that she and Terra were close enough that she'd know something like that. Granted, Raven wasn't usually one to pry into other people's business, but Terra had piqued her curiosity. This newfound knowledge certainly didn't do anything to kill that curiosity. It also gave one of her emotions a new toy to play with and she knew she was going to have to meditate later just to sort through a few rogue thoughts that were teasing her mind.

"You never, um, you've never said anything about liking girls, or dating one," Raven said.

"Oh... it never really came up? I like boys and girls. Is it a problem?" Terra asked.

"No. It was just...surprising. Not exactly something that's common. Not that it changes anything," Raven replied.

"You sure you're okay?" Terra asked,"I don't want things to be weird."

"I'm fine. We're okay," Raven said, smiling at her.

"Okay, cool," Terra said.

"Sounds like you at least know what you like by now...Okay... I don't want to ask, but I have to if I want to help, was Beast Boy… satisfying?" Raven asked.

Terra chuckled and nearly spit a bite of her sandwich across the room.

"The way you said that," Terra said, then sighed and continued, "for the most part, yeah, sex was good, but there's stuff I like he wouldn't do. It wasn't a deal breaker, but I was disappointed."

"Like what?" Raven asked, hating that she had to ask.

"I um… I like anal and… he didn't even wanna try it," Terra replied.

Since the conversation had shifted into more personal territory, Raven felt like she should offer something up to be fair. She wasn't super comfortable talking openly about things that were between her and Robin, but under the circumstances, she would.

"Can't say I've tried it... I haven't been that curious and Robin hasn't brought it up either," Raven said.

"I get that it's not everyone's thing, it takes a few times to get used to it, yeah, but he wouldn't even try - and it's not like he was taking it. The other guys I've dated were down, but not him," Terra said.

"Did he say why?"

"He said he thought it was gross and he didn't wanna hurt me. I told him it doesn't hurt if you do it right and the risk of a mess was pretty low and he still didn't want to."

"It's still his choice, though."

"Yeah, like I said, it's not a deal-breaker. It's not the reason I broke up with him. Seriously, I'm probably gonna miss sleeping with him, if anything."

"So, you didn't want space, you've really broken up with him?"

"I guess? I really don't know right now. I don't really wanna be around him, but it's not like I can avoid him if I'm supposed to take it easy around the tower."

"I said you had to take it easy, I never said you couldn't leave the tower."

"Oh, then can I go by myself, or do I have to go with someone?"

"I'd say someone has to go with you, since you're not exactly able to fight if something happens."

"Yeah, fair. Oh! Wanna go shopping like we said? I bet I could find something that looks good on you, not that that's tough, could pick anything and you'd still look great."

While Terra's last comment was probably innocent, it gave Raven's emotions yet another trinket to inspect and hoard. Raven fought against thoughts that threatened the line she had drawn earlier. She wouldn't give herself permission to pursue anything related to Terra.

"Tomorrow, sure. Robin and I are going out later and I'd rather not be checking the time constantly. I don't think you're ready for that today either, are you?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, still kinda tired. Hurt too, but I'm dealing. You okay?" Terra asked.

"Overall? I guess. It's not easy for me, being in a relationship. He… makes me feel like no one else has, and I'm nervous that I won't be able to control my powers around him. I'm worried that if anything happened to him… I might not be able to stop myself. I don't want to give him up though, I really like him, I know exactly how he feels and after what happened, it might break him if I did," Raven said.

"You guys helped me finally learn how to control my powers, and I'll help you too if I can. Pretty sure he's crazy about you, like, he hardly talks about anyone else when he's not, you know, in detective mode. You guys'll figure it out and, well, I'm here to help if you need me-I mean we all are!" Terra said, correcting herself.

"Thanks," Raven said, noting the awkward addition Terra made in her offer.

"No problem, Rae," Terra said.

"I'm gonna go tell Cyborg and Robin that I released you from the infirmary, so you can take a shower," Raven said, taking their dishes as she stood.

"Okay, could I ask a huge favor?" Terra asked.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I'm still a bit sore and tired, mind helping me to my room?" Terra asked.

"Umm… sure, let me just take these back to the kitchen, first," Raven replied.

Taking the plates and bag of chips, Raven vanished into another portal, then appeared in the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. She took a moment to pause and center herself. Why am I having these feelings now? And why about her? She had never been attracted to another girl before and that alone was enough to deal with, but adding the piece that it was one of her friends and that they were involved with another of her friends made her feel as bad as she did following Robin and Starfire's break up. She did not want to cause any more problems. That said, she was not sure she wanted to bury these feelings, as doing so could be destructive later. Somehow, her feelings always found a way out through her powers. Whether it was fear or anger or love, they managed to wreak havoc. If she was going to tell Terra, she knew she wanted to talk to Robin first. The conversation could wait, but she did not want to put it off for too long.

She took a moment to wash off the dishes before leaving the kitchen and making her way over to the couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still playing their racing game, but Bumblebee was not there. Raven watched for a moment before she interrupted.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Sup, Rae? Wanna race? You can take on BB and he's easier than the tutorial opponent," Cyborg offered.

"Hey!" Beast Boy objected.

"Tempting, but no. Just wanted to say that I'm going to let Terra out of the infirmary," Raven said.

"Oh, okay, uhh, did you need me to go check on anything?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I've got it covered. Just told her she's good as long as she takes it easy and doesn't do anything too intense. Also told her that she shouldn't go anywhere by herself if she's leaving the tower," Raven replied.

"How's she doing?" Beast Boy chimed in, trying to sound casual.

"Weak, but not too horrible. She doesn't need to be in the infirmary, at least. I still don't want you anywhere near her for the next couple days, though. Can't risk another fight - not good for her heart," Raven replied.

"Whoa, so like, can I be in the same room? How're we all gonna hang out and do stuff together?" Beast Boy asked

"Fine, just don't talk to her or start anything," Raven replied.

"Okay," Beast Boy replied with a groan.

"Not like you should be rushing to talk to her anyway, you gotta let her cool off, man," Cyborg added.

"Since when're you the Terra-whisperer?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just jealous I can work my magic with the ladies, but chill, I'll teach you what I know," Cyborg said with a small grin.

"And what 'magic' is that?" Raven asked with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, uh, did I say that? I meant people skills," Cyborg replied, trying to save himself.

"Right. Well, if you manage to successfully teach Beast Boy your 'people skills' I'll eat my own shoe," Raven said with an eye-roll.

She left them with that, promptly vanishing into another portal and transporting herself back into the infirmary. Terra met her eyes and smiled warmly upon her return. Raven returned a small smile of her own as she buried the feelings that swam on the surface of her mind. Keeping a lid on her emotions was easier now that she had at least identified them and had a tentative plan to deal with them later.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, do I need to do anything else?" Terra asked.

"No, I'm just going to take you off the heart monitor and then I'll help you back to your room," Raven replied.

"Sounds good!" Terra said.

Raven turned off the heart monitor and removed the lead from Terra, taking note of how well the cuts and bruises across her body had healed from Raven's magic and trying not to take note of anything else. Moving the heart monitor and chair away from the bed, Raven then offered Terra her arm and carefully helped her out of the bed and onto her feet.

"You should be able to walk without my help, but I'm going to walk you down to your room just in case you-," Raven began.

"Can I lean on you? I uh, kinda still feel weak," Terra interrupted.

"Oh, yeah," Raven agreed.

Putting her arm around Raven, Terra slowly started moving for the door. Supporting part of Terra's weight, Raven walked them both out of the infirmary and into the hall. Neither said much as they headed toward Terra's room. If Raven hadn't been as preoccupied with her own emotions and supporting Terra, she might've noticed Terra tense and bite her lip as their hips and chests touched. While a small touch, it still sent a spark through Terra, making her conjure the old defense that Slade had taught her to counter Raven's empath abilities to conceal her true emotions by quickly bolstering another. Terra's anger toward Beast Boy stole the top spot in her mind over any feelings toward Raven.

"Do you... want to talk about anything else?" Raven asked as they walked.

"I mean, I think I said plenty. Any more is gonna feel like I'm bitching about Beast Boy and I don't wanna do that. I'm just pissed," Terra replied.

"That's fair. Still, you know I'm probably the most sympathetic in that area," Raven said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Terra said with a tiny laugh.

"It's not just because I think he's irritating...he asked me out once," Raven said.

"Wait, what?! When?!" Terra asked.

"A couple years ago, when you were going to school," Raven replied.

"You gotta tell me about it, what happened, did you say 'yes'?!" Terra asked,

"I… said yes and nothing really happened, we went on *a* date and that was it," Raven answered.

"C'mon, there's no way that's it!" Terra pressed.

"Okay, it's not. I'm just… not talking about it here," Raven said.

"I'll just guess until you do," Terra teased.

"You will not," Raven asserted.

"Obviously it didn't go well, or you'd probably be with him," Terra surmised.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Raven asked.

"Holding you to it," Terra replied.

Arriving at Terra's room, Raven helped her inside. It had been a while since Raven had seen Terra's room, the last time being just after she moved back into the tower. More of Terra's possessions now decorated the room, making it feel less like a hotel room and more like someone dwelled there. Since her first time staying with the Titans had been fairly temporary and she never officially committed to living there long term and as such didn't bother to make it her home. Now, band posters were tacked to the walls, trophies earned from school sports were displayed on the dresser, photos of Terra and her school friends were also framed and set on her nightstand and desk. While not overly messy, there was still a good amount of clutter. It wasn't as tidy as Robin's room, nowhere near as well, pink as Starfire's, but was far from the pig sty that Beast Boy kept. Some games were strewn across her desk beside her handheld console beside a massive set of high-end headphones that sat atop a smartphone. There were a few books stacked on a wall-shelf, but that was it for reading material. Raven slowly let go of Terra and waited a few beats to see if she would stand well on her own before stepping away.

"Nice set-up," Raven said simply.

"Thanks!" Terra said.

"I think it could use a few more books," Raven commented.

"A few or like a few hundred?" Terra asked.

"You can work your way up to the latter," Raven replied with a small smirk.

"You can make me a reading list, if you'll let me pick some playlists for you," Terra offered.

"Might pass on that, but a song or two might not hurt," Raven said.

"Cool! Guess I could try reading a little more," Terra said.

"Nice. So, uh, do you still need my help?" Raven asked.

"I think I got it now. Can I call you later if I do?" Terra asked.

"Depends on how late, I'll be out tonight," Raven replied.

"You got patrol?" Terra asked.

"No, Robin is taking me somewhere for a date," Raven replied.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. Where's he taking you?"

"It's a surprise, so I don't know."

"Sweet. Hope you have fun, you'll have to tell me about it later! *All* about it."

"We'll see," Raven said with a chuckle, "I know Star has patrol tonight, so Cyborg, Kid Flash, or Bumblebee should be around to help if I'm gone."

"Okay, gotcha, I guess I'll see you later," Terra said.

"Yeah, see you later," Raven said, starting for the door.

"Oh, Rae, thanks for helping me...and healing me...and listening to me, it really means a lot," Terra said.

"You're welcome, no need to thank me though," Raven said as she then left the room.

Raven hoped her departure wasn not too abrupt, but she did not want to spend any more time around Terra for the sake of her emotions. Any longer and she would have difficulty staying as stoic as a statue. Terra's laid-back attitude soothed her when they hung out, almost as well as Robin's confident aura, and it was too easy to unwind and let her feelings flow freely. She knew near-perfect emotional restraint until she felt too much, too fast, and she did not want to lose it at some inopportune moment. She decided to go to her room where she could catch a good hour or two of meditation before she went to go find Robin. She would not last the night with him if she did not get at least that much.

Walking into her room, Raven swiftly began her meditation, barely wasting time to close the door.


End file.
